Iwatobi Drama Club
by ClyDaAvatarFan
Summary: Being the president of the drama club can be flipping hectic, not to mention when a certain swim club starts moving on in. Catori: just a busy president of the school's very popular drama club, who somehow gets involved with the school's swimming club. How will she balance a whole drama club and help this swim club?...I have NO idea, but I'm sure it'll be funny (based off of anime)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Hey guys! I'm writing again ^-^! Yeah I know if you're following the "Mother Nature" fanfic you're still waiting for the rest of the epoligue but I've been wanting to write this fanfic for a while~ soooooo~ yeah. Here it is. And for those of you that follow my fanfics Cly's name is Catori in this one. Same character but different name...and for all of you out there that have no idea what I'm talking about THATS OK XD. Anyways onto the story~ Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated!**

* * *

OC info:

Name: Catori  
Height: 5ft 2in  
Hair: Dark Brown  
Skin: Tan  
Eyes: Brown  
body: Curvy and broad

(pretty much the same except she's not part cat/fox in this fanfic XD)

* * *

Sitting Indian style on the ground, I was finishing painting one of my props for the show tomorrow.

"Hey, I think it's time to head home Catori," Miko said looking down at me.

Looking up to meet his blue eyes I replied holding up my sword, "But I still have to finish this."

"No buts, it's time to go home. You know how you get when you don't get enough sleep. I don't want to be dealing with a Cati World War III tomorrow."

Scowling at him I said, "I'll be fine! And it won't take me that long to finish this. Also, I have to check and make sure everything is in place for tomorrows show."

"But-"

"No Buts! Go home. You didn't get any sleep last night. So go home, go to sleep, and I'll take care of everything."

"But I'm your ride home. And it's late at night so-"

"I'll be fine! I'll have Chang (my butler) pick me up."

"Cati-"

"Go home, its ok, really," I said standing up giving him a smile.

"But-"

"Just look at yourself! You have black circles under your eyes!"

"I-"

"Go on," I said pushing him toward the two big doors leading out of the drama theater.

"I just hate leaving you here all (yawn) alone."

"I'll be fine, no go on before you pass out or something."

Sighing he finally replied, "Fine….but make sure to text me when you leave and-"

"When I get home…yeah, yeah I KNOW!"

"I'm just worrying about you," he said giving me an innocent look.

"Yes, I know but I'll be fine. I don't have much to do anyway."

"M'kay," he said giving me a final look before pushing the door open.

"Night."

"Night," I said turning around as he walked out the door.

"Are you sure-"

"YES!" I said turning around to only see his head peaking in behind the door.

"Ok…going now."

"Mhmmmm…..I know you're still there….."

"Ok fine I'm going," he replied from behind the door.

Walking up to the door I opened it and saw he was walking down the hall.

_Good….he's finally gone._

Jogging back up to the stage, I grabbed my sword and started putting the finishing touches on it. IT NEEDED TO BE PERFECT! A few minutes of painting later I was satisfied. Going to the back, where all our costumes were, I set it down next to all my other armor parts. Sighing, I went over to my vanity (which had my name at the top) and grabbed a clipboard from it. Walking through the dressing room I checked on all the costumes and props that we need.

_Ok so we have all our costumes and props….._

Walking over I checked to make sure all pulleys and other "lifting machinery," or whatever those things are called that lower and raise the backdrops (and yes I know I should know what those are called by now, but I don't), were working.

_Ok that's good…_

"Wigs: check, Makeup: check, Lights: check, speakers: check, backdrops: check, smoke machine: check," after a good 20 minutes of looking over everything else on the list and rechecking all the stage lights, I considered myself done.

"Ugh…." I grunted as I plopped in the middle of the stage after putting down my clipboard back on my vanity.

Twiddling my fingers I debated on whether I wanted to do what I knew I probably shouldn't do because it would prolong me getting home and would just keep Miko up because he was waiting for me to text him…..but after much consideration I decided to do it anyways, right after I texted him I was going to be leaving (even though I wasn't).

Walking up to the back of the stage I lowered one of our greatest backdrops for tonight's show. It was a fantasy background which took Miko and me a week to paint (including during and after school hours). I then quickly sprinted over and turned on the dramatic music we had set for this scene. Running into the back I grabbed my sword that I just finished and started getting into my "mode" to recreate/practice one of the most dramatic scenes of tomorrow's play.

Taking a deep breath I put my serious face on and called out to….well…no one…

"There is nowhere to go Tomar! Nowhere left to hide! It's over!" I said extending out my sword (again to no one…)

I then let there be a slight pause, for where Tomar (well the actor who played Tomar) would say his line.

"This is final time you will defy any life again Tomar! THIS IS THE END!"

I went to go pretend stab a pretend Tomar, until I heard someone scream. Looking up I saw someone fall from the catwalk and grab onto our backdrop so they wouldn't fall…well it didn't work (other than delay his fall) and he proceeded to fall and rip the backdrop in the process. I watched in horror as he hit the ground with a thud. Running up I pushed the backdrop off of him and laid his head in my lap.

"ARE YOU OK?!"

Opening his big dark pink eyes he groaned and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah I'm ok."

"Oh good," I said giving him a smile but then putting on a more serious face, "SO NOW I CAN KILL YOU!"

"HUH?" The blonde said scrambling out of my lap.

Running towards him in full rage I yelled, "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME AND MIKO TO PAINT THAT?! DO YOU?!"

"AHHHH!" he said running away.

"THE PLAY IS TOMORROW!" I yelled out trying to grasp him.

"AHHHH DON'T KILL ME!"

Lunging at him I pinned him to the ground, straddling his waist, and pinning his wrists above his head.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WHERE YOU DOING UP THERE!? WHY ARE YOU AT THE SCHOOL SO LATE AT NIGHT?!"

"U-Uh my teammates and I were working on o-our pool for the swim club! I left something back here and came to go get it-"

"I don't want your explanation!" I said with my anger only rising.

"But you asked-"

Taking a closer look at his face I said, "Hey you're the guy that I saw this morning, when we were hanging up our flyers."

~flashback~

Walking down the hall I went over and put the final notice for the show tonight onto the bulletin board. Glancing over I saw someone was intently staring at my poster.

"Wow cool poster!" The blonde said.

"Um thanks. The show's tomorrow if you want to come. Tickets are still for sale until the end of the day."

He just giggled and smiled at me, "Sounds cool. I love fantasy stuff….Hey would you like to join-oh wait you're a girl."

Giving him a weird look I said, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

He then pointed to his poster with a smile. Looking at the very odd poster with some kind of bird on it, I realized what he meant.

"Oh a guy's swimming club huh? What you have that whole 'guys are still better than girls at sports' thing?"

Thinking that I was offended he said, "O-oh no I just thought that you wouldn't be interested-"

"Naw I'm just messing with ya'. Although I still don't like people who think that. And I'm WAY too busy with the drama club anyway."

He just gave me another one of his big smiles holding out his hand saying, "My name's Nagisa, and no need to tell me who you are, I already know."

"Really?"

"Yeah you're Catori, the girl who runs the whole drama club and puts on all the plays, not to mention is in all of them. How could I not know who you are?"

Giving him a smile I said, "Well I guess the word travels fast."

~end of flashback~

Grabbing his collar I pulled him close to my face, "I'm going to kill you."

He whimpered and clenched his eyes expecting me to start beating on him, but I didn't. Heaving a big sigh I got off of him and walked over to the backdrop to see if it was salvageable. Just at first glance I saw that it was totally ruined.

_What am I going to do!? The play is tomorrow! There's no way for me to finish it all tonight and even if I worked on it tomorrow! AND WHAT THE HECK AM I GOING TO TELL MIKO?!...not to mention I told all those snot nose Glee Club girls that I had this really cool backdrop for the play that was going to make their noses bleed from just looking at it….this backdrop was going to put those snots in their place….oh gosh…._

Sinking down I sat in the middle of the stage and put my head in my hands.

"So you're not going to kill me?"

"What good is that going to do?…." I mumbled.

I heard him get up and sit next to me, but still trying to keep his distance.

"I'm really sorry…."

"Yeah, well sorry is not going to fix this!" I said standing up and pointing at the disheveled backdrop.

"How in the world am I going to fix this?! And WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL MIKO!? HE'S GOING TO KILL ME FOR PUTTING THE BACKDROP UP! AND EVEN IF I STAY ALL NIGHT I'LL NEVER GET THIS DONE!"

"I'll help you!"

Scoffing to myself I said, "Are you serious?! There's no way you can help me! Just get out!"

He had a hurt look on his face and tears of guilt in his eyes. I tried to hold back tears of frustration and fear myself….I worked so hard for this play and now one of our main backdrops is gone! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FOR THE FIGHTING SCENE!?

"Hey I know! I-"

"NO just go! You have absolutely no idea how important this play is to me! TO ALL OF US! This isn't just a play, it's a way that we show all our hard work and dedication. This is my and my team's passion…j-just go; I have enough problems already…."

Looking away, I heard him run off and heard the two doors in the theatre open and close.

_Well he can run fast….._

Sighing I had mixed emotions of rage and sadness….

_What am I going to do?!_

******line break*******

Taking out a totally new sheet for our backdrop, I started to get out the paint.

"This is hopeless! There's no way I'm going to get this done! Maybe I should call Miko….BUT IF I DO HE'LL KNOW THAT I LIED!...but if I don't he'll still be mad at me when tomorrow comes and he sees a totally different and sucky backdrop!...oh WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!"

"CATI-CHAN!"

Turning around I saw Nagisa running in, dragging someone else behind him.

_Cati-chan? When did I say he could call me that?!_

"I thought I told you to leave," I said coldly going back to my hopeless work.

"No-no I brought Haru-chan to help you! He's really good at art!"

I looked over to Haru, I gave him a questionable look.

_Ok this guy is unreadable…_

"Listen I don't have time for this…If I'm going to get this backdrop not even half decent, I'm going to be working all night and all tomorrow. And- wait Haruka?"

_That's the guy the art club was talking about (I'm a part time member there). They said his work was amazing!_

"And you're willing to help? Why?" I asked seeing that he looked as though he had no interest in the situation.

"Nagisa begged me a million times. He also said he'd work through lunch to get our pool done faster. And well….there's nothing wrong with helping someone."

Sitting there for a moment, I thought this over.

_Well I got nothing to lose….and not to mention if I pull this off hopefully Miko won't bite my head off._

"M'kay," I said nodding my head.

"But your still on my list," I said pointing at Nagisa.

He gave out a nervous giggle and looked at the floor.

As Haru and Nagisa sat beside me, I handed Haru the picture Miko and I drew out for our backdrop.

"This is the picture we used for our first backdrop…before it was destroyed by that one. You think you're up for it?"

Haru looked at me and nodded his head.

"Ok then let's get started."

Sighing, I put on a smile because there was some hope!

We had a long night ahead of us.

* * *

**Soooooo what do ya' think? Yes, Yes, I know...the next chapter should be better you know how first chapters are -_^. I'm already working on chapter 2 and I already have ideas for chapter 3! Suggestions are welcome and appreciated ^-^ And yes this will be following the anime ^-^ C U IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**

**Cly**** (and co-host Sebastian)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

**HEY GUSY~! Well here's chapter 2! Sorry it took so looong but I've been really busy and was even more busy than usual since I went to animaration XD Anways~ Thanks to all those who followed! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated!**

* * *

After adding a few highlights to a boulder, I wiped some paint from my head with the back of my head…which resolved in smearing the paint instead of removing it, but what'a ya gonna do? Sitting back I took a long sigh and proceeded to yawn. With my eyes still closed, I then realized how tired I was.

_I wonder what time it is..._

I then felt someone tap my shoulder. Quickly opening my eyes I saw it was Haru.

"What?" I asked blinking a few times.

He then looked over and motioned to the backdrop…which now appeared to be…FINISHED?!

"Oh my gosh….are…WE'RE DONE?!" I said in astonishment.

Haru gave me a nod.

"YES! WHOOO!" I said jumping up in the air laughing.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it's done! I didn't think it would have worked! And it looks even better from the first one too!"

Looking over at Haru, I gave him the biggest smile I could muster.

Turning towards him I gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much! There is no way I could have gotten this done without you."

I felt him stiffen at my touch, but he then softened and gently put his hand on my back. Realizing what I was doing, I quickly pulled back. I guess it was just one of those "in the moment things."

"Sorry," I said looking up at Haru.

"I guess I got a little overly ecstatic there."

"It's ok," he replied back with no emotion.

"CATI-CHAN!" I heard Nagisa yell from behind me as I was tackled into a tight hug.

"I wanna hug too, Cati-chan!" Nagisa said.

"Nagisa!" I exclaimed almost falling over.

"You're gunna make me fall over!"

Since he refused to let go of me, I ended up losing my balance, and fell into Haru, which resulted in all of us falling to the ground. Haru grunted as both mine and Nagisa's weight was pushed on him. My face was planted right in the middle of his chest…talk about awkward…and I thanked the Lord that Nagisa wasn't one of those buff dudes that weighted a ton; otherwise my back would have been broken. Nonetheless, it was extremely uncomfortable….and awkward.

"Nagisa…" Both haru and I groaned out in annoyance.

"Heh…sorry" He giggled.

*********line break*********

After putting the backdrop back up (and texting Chang to come and pick me up), we all headed out of the theatre, but before we left the theatre I had something to say.

"Hey…ummm, thanks for helping me. I mean it's not like you had to stay here till 2:30 in the morning, but you did. And for that…I thank you," I said smiling.

"Oh no sweat Cati-chan! I-" Nagisa said getting interrupted by me.

"I was talking to Haru….."

"Oh…." Nagisa said with a frown.

"BUT since you went through the trouble getting Haru, and stayed here all night when you didn't have to…I guess…well your still on my list, but I don't have a burning passion of hatred for you anymore," I said chuckling.

"But no really. You both did something and helped me when you didn't have to. And in my book, that shows what kind of person you are. Sooooo here," I said handing them 4 tickets.

"huh?" Nagisa said taking them and scratching his head.

"Well, I don't know if you have time, or if you guys even wanted to, but there are still some seats left, and I thought that I would give you some tickets to our play. Front row seats," I said giving them a genuine smile.

"Why did you give us four?" Haru questioned.

"Because I know you have two other members on your team. I know things," I said playfully and continuing, "and as I said we had some extra tickets, but not too many."

"Thanks Cati-chan I can't wait!" Nagisa said tackling me in another hug.

"OK OK! Don't knock me over! I don't need to get hurt; I'm the lead tomorrow!" I said laughing.

Letting go of me, he smiled, grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the halls.

"Come on Cati-chan it's getting late! You better get home and go to bed if you're the lead tomorrow!"

Chuckling I let him drag me as Haru followed behind. As we got closer to the entrance I had to ask a question that I have been wanting to ask for like ALL NIGHT.

"So, why do you call me Cati-chan?" I asked Nagisa.

"Because that's what I hear Miko call you," he simply responded.

"But that's his special name for me. Not just anybody gets to call me that," I teased.

"Weeeeelll I'm not anybody!"

_Heh, this guys a ball on energy._

As we finally existed the school, Nagsia turned to me and said, "Hey Cati-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you getting home?"

"Oh, I'm going to have Chang come and pick me up."

"Chang?"

"He's my butler."

"BUTLER?!" Nagisa with his eyes starting to sparkle. "LIKE SEBASTIAN!?"

Chuckling I said, "Nooooo. Believe me he is too old to be Sebastian, but he is one hell of a butler."

Nagisa chuckled as well.

"So how are you guys getting home?"

"Oh you knoooowww the train," Nagisa said tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, well ummmm I could always give you guys a ride home. I would hate to leave you guys here."

"No it's fine," Haru said finally speaking up.

Before I could say anything Chang had already pulled up honking his horn like a million times.

_Yup that's Chang for you…and he set a new record…getting here in five minutes flat…like they say: crazy Chinese drivers._

"Cati-cati!" Chang said in his cheerful voice.

_Oh my gosh….he brought the limousine…._

"WHOOOOOOA!" Nagisa said running up to the large vehicle.

"Chang why did you bring the limousine?..." I said hanging my head.

"Was first key I found," he said with a smile.

Glancing towards Nagisa and Haru I said, "He's still working on his Japanese….he knows English and is really fluent in Chinese though…"

Walking up towards the limousine I said, "You sure you guys don't need a ride home? Chang would be happy to drive you."

"Yes, I be very happy to drive you," he said smiling but then turning his head towards me, out the car window, whispering, "Who are deez boys?"

"Just some people who helped me out for the play tomorrow."

"Oh."

Turning away from the limousine, Nagisa ran over to Haru tugging on his shirt.

"Come on Haru-chan! PLEASE! IT'S A LIMOU-SSSIIIINNNNE!"

Haru still didn't seem affected by Nagisa's pleas.

Knowing of haru's water obsession, since I've known of Haru before middle school, I opened the limo's door and opened the cooler inside.

"We have water."

Before I could even blink Haru ran inside the car and pretty much tackled me to get to the cooler.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said groaned out as he hovered over me, rummaging through the cooler.

"YAY!" Nagisa said jumping in the limo and shutting the door.

After Haru got off me, I sat by Nagisa, letting out a yawn.

"Oh and one more thing," I said almost snickering.

"You better buckle up. Chang is pretty fast when it comes to driving. He grew up in China."

"Alright, everybody hold on!" Chang said shifting the car out of park.

"AAAAAHHH!" Nagisa screamed, clutching on to me, as we rode down the road.

*******line break******

It was rounding on 3:00 in the morning by the time we dropped off Haru and Nagisa and I was already falling sleep in the back.

"You still awake Miss Cati?"

"Hmmm?" I said sitting up. "Yeah yeah….I'm still up."

After parking the car in the garage, we both headed inside the house.

"Sorry I woke you up Chang. I had to stay late aaand it just took really long."

"It ok," he said patting my head. "Do you need anything?"

"Nawww I'm good. Now go to bed; I'll be up in a minute."

"Ok then, I'm off to bed. As the American say I am pooped out."

Giggling to myself I watched Chang walk upstairs and head into his bedroom. I was startled though when the one of the lights in my dark living room turned on, by the chair right in front of me.

"I've been expecting you," I heard all too familiar voice say.

The chair the swirled around, with my little sister on it, petting our black cat.

"Tsk tsk, soooo where have you been? Hmmmm? Its 3:00 in the morning."

Sighing I rolled my eyes.

"What still doing up?"

"What are YOU still doing up."

"Drama club."

"That's not an excuse!"

"Yes it is!"

"You said you would be home by 12:00…" She said raising an eyebrow.

"I know I know…it's a long story…"

"Well it must be pretty long since Miko called here…and you LIED TO HIM."

"W-what?!"

_How did she know that?!_

"He called to make sure you were in bed….and since I figured by the context of the conversation that you told him that you WHERE going home and going to bed, I told him you were fast asleep," she said crossing her arms.

I sighed in relief and said, "It's getting late, I promise I'll tell you tomorrow. But we should really get to bed. We have school tomorrow."

"Ok you better," she said jutting out her lip and letting the cat down.

"You're lucky I have an art club thing tomorrow and that I'm a good person and not make you stay up since you have a big play tomorrow."

Walking up the stairs, she headed up to her room but said first, "you better tell me tomorrow!"

Groaning I headed up stairs as well.

_Oh crap….I have to get up at 7:30….._

* * *

**Sooooo who did it go?~ And just to let you all know, right now Catori/Cati-chan is referring to Gou as the fourth member, so you don't get confused and think she's talking about Rei. I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's done and I'll probably be updating on the weekends to just let all you know~ C U in the next update!~**

Cly****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it took me SO long to write the next chapter but I had school, cosplay...and life...yeah ANYWAYS recently I have been proof reading my own chapters but today my beta reader was able to proof read it ^-^. Well, she's not really be "beta reader" but she always reads the chapter before I post it since she's so good at grammar...and I'm not...yeah...okies onto the chapter ^-^! Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated!**

* * *

Drowsily opening my eyes, I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock bursting into my ears.

"Uggggh," I groaned out rolling over hitting my alarm clock multiple times until it finally shut up.

Sitting up I rubbed my tired eyes and started to head down stairs. Just after opening my door I could tell Chang had already made breakfast by the smell that filled the house. Making my way down the stairs I stifled a yawn as I entered the kitchen. Chang was over by the stove in his pink apron, cooking the rest of the breakfast that hadn't arrived on the table (he always insists on making big breakfasts). Kiwi (my sister) was sitting at the table already attacking her pancakes with strawberries.

"Good morning Cati-cati!" Chang said looking over to me with a smile on his face.

As soon as I sat down at the table Chang placed a plate of bacon on the table.

"Eat up! You have big day today!" he said cheerfully.

"Oh I have your and Kiwi's uniforms on da couch," he added in.

"We know Chang," I giggled, "you've been doing that since we were little."

"I know," he said patting my head.

After eating breakfast and getting dressed we all got into the car and proceeded to head to school.

Leaning my head against the head rest, I yawned, still tired from last night's escapades.

"Soooooooo~," I heard Kiwi say.

_Oh no…._

"What went on yesterday?" She said turning her head towards me.

Sighing I sat up (or leaned up I guess you could say) and rubbed my eyes.

"Well it all started when Miko headed home and I stayed to paint the rest of my sword. That's when I met the most enthusiastic blonde in my entire life…"

*********line skip*********

After explaining everything to Kiwi we had finally arrived at school. We parted our ways as Kiwi headed over to the junior high and I headed over to the high school.

"BYE BYE!" Chang rang out waving out the window of the car.

I couldn't help but giggle at how giddy Chang always is, despite his old age.

"Bye!" Kiwi called out.

"Bye Chang!" I called out as well.

Chang then drove off like the crazy maniac he is, leaving skid marks on the rode like usual.

"See you after school!" I called out to Kiwi before she became out of ear shot.

"Well not right after!"

"Why?!"

"Art club!"

"OH YEAH!~"

_I forgot. She did mention that last night….shows how awake I was._

"GOOD LUCK BEING TIRED AT SCHOOL!" She said smirking.

_Oh…that cocky little…_

"GOOD LUCK ON THAT TEST!" I shot back very annoyed.

Looking pretty annoyed herself she yelled, "LOVE YOU!" and then stomped off.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" I yelled back stomping off as well.

Yeah….this kinda happens sometimes….

Quickly walking into the school I tried to devise a plan to avoid Miko.

_There's no doubt that he already showed up to school to check on the drama club stuff…if he saw the new background I'm dead…but I'm sure he didn't. He would have had to take it down, but then again he likes checking on things!...Heh, I'm worrying too much~ I'm sure-_

Deep in thought, I wasn't paying much attention and I walked right into someone.

_It had to be 'him'….._

"Hey Cati-chan!" an over enthusiastic blonde exclaimed.

"Oh hey," I said shaking my head from its thoughts, "sorry I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Oh its ok~. I wasn't paying attention either!" he replied with a giggle.

Titling his head to the side he seemed to be studying my face.

"You ok Cati-chan?"

"Oh-um-yeah…I was just wondering how Miko is going to react to a new backdrop and all….and how I'm going to explain it to him if he notices it's a new one….which he will," I said with a groan, letting my head drop.

"It's gunna be ok! I'll be there to back you up! It was my fault after all," Nagisa said sheepishly, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Heh, thanks, but I have to go before my class starts. It was nice talking to you," I said waving about to walk off.

"Wait!" Nagisa exclaimed, latching onto my wrist.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the opening of our pool! It should be in the next few days…or even as early as tomorrow…well maybe not that early," he said laughing at himself.

"Ummm I don't know. I might be busy and I really don't know anyone on your team. Well I know of them but nothing more than that. Won't it be weird to have a random person there who isn't even a part of the team?"

"Nawwww," he said waving his hand and continued saying, "you're my friend now and I'm sure Gou-chan would LOVE to meet you! And Mako-chan is really nice and you already met Haru-chan! PLEAAAASE!"

Sighing, I knew if I said no he would just keep on begging and I would end up being late or almost late to class.

"Alright," I said with a sigh, "but as long as I'm not busy."

"YAY! See you later Cati-chan!" Nagisa said tacking me in a hug and running off waving.

As he ran down the hall and turned the corner I shook my head and sighed.

"He sure is a character…."

I then headed off to class hoping if I ran into Miko he wouldn't have noticed the new backdrop….

_I'm so dead…_

*******line break*******

I met up with Miko (and my other fellow drama-clubians) right before lunch and I was surprised Miko didn't even mention anything about the play. We mainly just talked about what we were going to do on the weekend, what cosplay we were going to do next, and the usual things that would pop up in our conversation. After that, we headed off to Digital arts and then had to part ways for our last class at the end of the day. So after I went through an hour of Journalism, I headed off to drama club and I have to say….I was really tired.

Ambling over to the drama club theatre I stifled a yawn.

_Great…..just great….this is not the time to be tired!_

Opening the door I walked in to see Miko and a few other people getting ready. Even though I made sure everything was ready for tomorrow's show didn't mean we had all the time in the world. The play started at 8:00 and we still had to rehearse and get everyone into costume. Glancing up at the clock I checked to see what time it was.

_Ok its 3:05...I still got A LOT of time._

Before I could even walk down to the stage, Miko noticed me and waved. Waving back I walked down to meet him. Making my way onto the stage I yawned once more.

"Soooo *yawn* how's everything coming along?"

"Good, great in fact! Just doing some last things to the lighting and then it's onto rehearsal. So how did you get here so early? Don't you usually go over to the middle school to see Kiwi after school?"

"Yeah but she had an art club thing today."

"What?"

"I said-"

"No I know what you said…but that can't be right," Miko said putting a hand to his chin in deep thought.

"Why not?"

"Well I'm surprised you can't see it."

"Can't see what?"

"They only have art club on Mondays and Wednesdays."

Narrowing my eyes I said, "That little-she pulled the wool right over-but why? Where would she be-," I continued to say as I walked off to see where my sister's whereabouts were.

"I'll see you when you get back!" Miko called out to me before I stomped out of the theatre.

"Why the heck would she lie?! She must be up to something! Something she doesn't want me to know about! But what?" I asked myself as I jogged over to the middle school.

I ended up running into one of Kiwi's friends who she was supposed to go home with after the art club.

"HEY!" I called out waving my hand as I ran up to her.

Her back was to me, so I couldn't see her face, but the way she froze I knew she knew something.

Walking up to her I said, "Soooooo where's Kiwi? And shouldn't you be at the art club meeting?"

With eyes as wide a saucers, it took her some time to find her voice, "U-uh oh yeah, um I just had to get something before I went to the art club meeting- BUT SHE'S THERE!"

Rolling my eyes I said with no emotion, "where is she?"

"WELL SHE DIDN'T TAKE YOUR CAMERA SO SHE COULD TAKE PICTURES OF THAT NEW SWIM CLUB THAT ALWAYS WORKS ON THIS POOL AFTER SCHOOL IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! NOPE! NOT AT ALL!" She said with a shaking smile.

Patting her head I said, "Thanks and don't worry I won't tell Kiwi you ratted her out."

"Thank you," she squeaked, running off.

_Looks like I'm going to see this pool Nagisa was talking about a lot sooner than I thought. _

***5 min time skip***

After asking one of the staff members at our school, they told me where the pool was located. Speedwalking down to the pool I was talking to myself like usual….

"I can't believe she took my camera without permission! What if she breaks it! What if they've already filled the pool with water and she gets it wet?!"

Looking up ahead I saw the pool coming into sight. I made my steps as quiet as possible as I stalked up towards the pool. I pressed my back up against the wall and peeked around the corner to see if I could spot her. Sure enough I saw her crouching down behind a small hedge…with my camera. I tried to devise a plan to see how I could get to her without being seen….I really couldn't find any good ideas but I thought I'd give it a shot anyways. Crouching down I quickly slipped over in the direction my sister was. Looking back up, I saw that they were all concentrated on something other than me so I thought it was safe to confront her.

In a high whisper I said, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Quickly turning around she replied, whispering as well, "Suki ratted me out didn't she?"

"That's not the key issue right now! Now what are you doing?! That's MY camera."

"Oh calm down. I got some _really_ good shots," She said with a devious smile.

"Give me that!" I said trying to grab the camera away.

"No."

"Kiwi give it!"

"No! I'm not doing anything wrong and the camera is just fine!"

We started to wrestle over the camera while arguing (in high whispers mind you), but we made sure not to wrestle to the point where the camera would be damaged.

"KIWI-"

"HEY CATI-CHAN!" I heard an all too familiar voice shout out.

_oh crap….._

Looking up from Kiwi (who I was hovering over) I saw wasn't crouching low enough and my back and the top of my head was visible.

_How the heck did this guy know that it was me?! I mean all you can see is my back!_

"Oh um…Hi Nagisa," I said putting on a smile.

"So what are you doing here Cati-chan? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the play?"

"Oh yeah, I was just taking a little walk and-, "I said as I grabbed Kiwi's wrist and the camera in one swoop,"-just picking up something."

"See ya later," I said grunting as I started to drag Kiwi away.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" she called out with a "thumbs up," as she was dragged away.

As we became out of earshot Makoto said to Nagisa, "Was that a camera?"

"YUP!"

* * *

**Sooo how did this chapter go?~ Hopefully better than the last one XD! Thanks for all the followers and favorites! And as always suggestions and comments are always appreciated! C U in the NXT update!**

**Cly****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been so busy with getting ready for Colossal Con and well...life in general XD. But here's the next chapter! Again, thanks to the people who followed and favorited! Hope you like this chapter! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated! ^-^**

* * *

Dragging my sister all the way back to the theatre I set her down in one of the chairs. Putting a hand up to my head I took in a deep breath. I heard her open her mouth but I put my hand up to silence her.

After a few seconds of gaining my composure I said, "What do you think you were doing?"

"Taking pictures," she said in a singsong voice.

"Do you know how stupid I looked in front of them? Oh my gosh I will never live this down…great first impression…."

"Ooooh I'm sure it wasn't that bad~," Kiwi said waving her hand.

"You be quiet!" I said jabbing a finger at her.

Groaning I called up Chang and told him to pick Kiwi up.

"Ughh, but I don't want to go home. Why can't I stay here?"

"Because you'll sneak off and take more pictures….."

"You don't know that," she said jutting out her lip.

"Come on," I said grabbing her arm and taking her out of the drama club theatre.

"I'll be back!" I said to Miko who was still setting things up.

"Uh uh," he replied with a "thumbs up."

After taking Kiwi down the hallway and out of the school we waited outside for Chang.

There was a moment of silence before Kiwi spoke, "I still don't think it was that bad."

"YES IT WAS!" I said putting my hands up.

"I mean, they saw me DRAG my sister away with a CAMERA, after we were hiding in the bushes by the pool! Oh yeah that looks NORMAL," I finished saying crossing my arms.

Hearing the screeching of tires we assumed Chang was getting close to the school and sure enough he came into view and quickly pulled up the car, honking the horn.

"Kiwi! I came to pick you up!" Chang's cheerful voice rang and we rolled down the window.

I opened the car door for Kiwi and she got into the car. After I shut the door she rolled down the window.

"Hey if you never came to get me they would have never known."

"If you just left with me they would have never known!"

Crossing her arms she spat out, "Love you."

"Love you too," I said crossing my arms before they started to drive off.

As I watched them zoom down the street I sighed to myself.

"I swear she's going to be the death of me."

"Not if I kill you first."

Turning around I saw Miko tapping his foot with a not so happy look on his face.

"Oh hi Miko," I said with a nervous smile, "what are you doing out here?"

"Oh ya know…we were about to rehearse the fight scene so I came to get you, aaannnd so before I left they took down the backdrop, WHICH IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT."

"WHAT?" I said trying to look really surprised as well.

Before I could make up some sort of lie Miko spoke.

"If you tell me what you did I promise not to be mad," Miko said quickly with an indifferent face.

Taking in a deep breath, I spoke more quickly than I have ever in my entire life.

"Ok so I didn't go home right away and this blonde guy came in and ruined the back drop so I tried to kill him but I thought "oh what's the point" so I told him to leave, but he came back with this Haru guy who I found out was Haruka that the art club talks about and so he agreed to help me and we stayed up 'till two in morning making the new backdrop, and THAT IS ALL I HAVE TO SAY!" I said all in one breath.

Miko had wide eyes and was trying to process everything I just said in like only 4 seconds.

"W-wait so let me get this straight. The backdrop was ruined by a "blonde guy" and you fixed it because of this guy named Haru?"

"Yup that's about it," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"And you didn't think to ever CALL me?"

"I figured you be mad," I squeaked out.

Sighing he put on a smile and said, "Come on, we have to rehearse."

"So you're not mad?" I said running up to him as we walked back up to the school.

"Well I was, but you went through a lot of trouble to fix it. And I have to say the backdrop does look really good."

"Oh, well good," I replied grabbing onto his arm as we walked into the school.

******time skip*******

After many cups of coffee I was all and good and pumped for the play. And Nagisa, Haru, Makoto, and Gou all showed up. Everything went well and I have to say those glee club girls got it handed to them! It was definitely one of the best plays we've had in a long time and Nagisa seemed to enjoy it all. Even though I had to act on stage, every time I glanced down below, Nagisa was looking up with wonder. He seemed so immersed in the play. He was always staring up in awe and kept on flinching and holding onto Makoto's arm during the fight scene. Although, I have to say the funniest part was when we brought a small pool of water on stage (it was decorated and fabricated to look like a pond), for the part when we had to retrieve this magical orb out of it, and Haru almost jumped onstage. Thankfully Makoto pulled him back and held him in his seat until the scene was over. To say the least Haru was not happy.

"YOU DID SO GOOD CATI-CHAN!" Nagisa said tackling me in a hug as I came off stage after we all got done bowing at the end of the play.

"Ha thanks Nagisa," I giggled returning the hug.

"Soooo I take it that this is the blonde that ruined our backdrop," Miko said standing beside me raising an eyebrow.

"He found out!" Nagisa whispered to me.

"Well yeah…" I said rolling me eyes, "It was bound to happen. I mean it was a completely different backdrop, but don't worry he's not mad…anymore~."

Nagisa nervously giggled and held his hand out to Miko, "Hi my name's Nagisa."

"Miko," Miko replied with a smile.

After they were done shaking hands I realized Nagisa still had me in a tight hold.

"Uh Nagisa."

"Yeah?"

"You can let me go now."

"Oh, heh, sorry," he said finally releasing me.

"CATI-CATI!" I heard Chang call out.

I then saw Kiwi and Chang make their way up the stage followed by Makoto, Haru, and Gou .

"You did really well miss Cati!" Chang said pulling me into a hug, which resulted in me getting lifted off the ground.

"Hahaha alright Chang, alright. Thanks," I said giggling.

"And you too Miko. You also did very well," Chang added in giving Miko a nod.

"Thanks Chang. I try," Miko replied smiling.

Nagisa then tugged my hand and motioned over to his friends who had finally made it up on stage.

"This is Mako-chan and Gou-chan," Nagisa said waving his hand towards them with his signature smile.

"KOU!" Gou said pointing a finger at him.

Her face turned scarlet realizing how loud she was.

"Uh…I mean…you can call me Kou," she said with an innocent smile.

Walking up to her I said, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she replied with a smile.

"The play was amazing. Did you guys make your own costumes?"

"Yup! We made our own costumes. Miko, I, and Azami, "I said motioning over to the girl some ways away from us, and continued saying, "are the only ones who know how to sew, sooo we do it all. Unless we just need a white shirt of plain pants or something like that. Otherwise we just buy that at the store."

Looking over to Makoto I said, "It's nice to finally meet you when I'm not trying to retrieve my sister."

I then glanced over to my sister, who crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, and I continued saying, "My name's Catori."

Giving me a soft genuine smile he said, "I already know a lot about you. Nagisa talks about you all the time. And it's nice to meet you too. I also gave Nagisa a good talking too about being careful around other people's things. Sorry he ruined your backdrop. I guess we can't ever let him leave our sight huh?"

"Makoooo-chaaan!" Nagisa whined, clearly embarrassed.

"Well its true Nagisa," Makoto said putting a hand on his hip, "You need to be more careful."

"I knoooow," I said groaning and hanging his head.

"Hey umm, has anyone seen umm-Har-Haru? That's his name right?" Miko added in looking around.

My eyes went wide.

"No one put away the pond did they?"

My suspicions were confirmed when I heard one of our drama club members.

"What do you think you're doing?! That's not meant to be swam in!"

Makoto was the first to bolt backstage.

"HARU NO!"

_So Makoto really is like the mother hen of the team. I wonder how we're going to get Haru out of the pool…But I do know one thing, he's not going to come out freely…how did I get messed up with these people?...but I guess it isn't so bad. You could say I'm actually happy I am._

* * *

**Yeah sorry this chapter was more of a filler, but the next chapter should hopefully be more interesting! It will probably introduce Rei...probably...not 100% sure XD. I'll have to check how the anime goes again~ Want to stay accurate! Anywho~ C U IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**

**Cly****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**HEY! Sorry it took so long to update! Lifes been kind of crazy...and not to mention Colossal con took a lot out of me XD I was working on my Free and snk cosplays right up to the day of the con~. ANYWHO~ onto the chapter ^-^! Hope you like the new chapter and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to put up ^-^. Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated!**

* * *

"Soooo yeah…" Miko said stretching his arms over his head.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"yeah ok."

"Sooo you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad at you for going on vacation?"

"Well ya know we just do everything together."

"Yeah but you're visiting your grandma. I don't want to get in the way."

"You won't get in the way. She likes you anyways."

"Yeaaah but you know, this way you can spend all your time with your family without any distractions."

"You're not a distraction."

"You know what I mean," I said leaning over, ruffling his hair.

"I'll be fine~. You'll only be gone for a few weeks."

"Pfftt it'll be more than just a _few weeks_. And I've never gone on a vacation this long without you. EVER. What if I die of boredom?"

"You are not going to die of boredom and-"

_Riiiing~_

"I get it! I get it!" Chang called out running into the kitchen and swiftly grabbing the phone.

"Hello~."

I heard a muffled cheery voice on the other end of the phone but I didn't know who it could be.

"Cati-cati, it's for you."

"For me?"

Looking over to Miko, I gave him a confused look, but he just shrugged his shoulders clueless as well. Walking over to Chang I took the phone.

"Hello?"

"HI CATI-CHAN!"

"…..Nagisa?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey…ummm…sorry, but just out of curiosity, how did you get my phone number?"

"Oh yeah, heh…well that's not important right now. Anyways we finished the pool this morning and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the opening!"

"Ummm-"

"PLEASE!"

I then heard a muffled Makoto's voice in the background. I believe he was scolding Nagisa for being too pushy and something about me having a life and things I had to do as well. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Shhh~ Mako-chan~. I can't hear Cati-chan! Cati-chan are you laughing?"

"Heh, no~. But ummm do you mean right now?"

"Yeah."

"Ummm," I then looked back over to Miko who just shrugged his shoulders indicating he didn't care.

"Umm one sec~," I said putting my hand over the speaker so he couldn't hear me.

"Do you want to come?" I whispered to Miko.

"Umm I don't really even know them…it would kinda be awkward," he said scratching the back of his neck, "I mean do you really want to go?"

"Weeeell not really but I feel bad saying no."

"How about I just wait right here for you," he said leaning back in his chair smiling.

"Darn you…come on I don't want to go alone!"

Miko just gave me an innocent smile and said, "but I'm soooo tired and besides I'll give Chang company."

"I hate you."

Bringing the phone back up to my face I said, "yeah sure I'll be right over."

"YAY! See you when you get here Cati-chan!"

After we both said goodbye, I hung up the phone.

"Did I just agree to go to an opening of a pool, with people that I barely know?"

"Yup," Miko said putting his hands behind his head.

"Well I'll be back…"

Picking up my cell phone I headed out with Chang.

"Hey Chang we should have a party while she's gone!" Miko called out before Chang shut the door.

"Heh yeah, BIG party!" Chang joked as well shutting the door.

As we walked up the car I rolled my eyes.

"I hate you both."

*****time skip*****

I made my way to where I knew the pool was. I have only been to it once (when I was tracking down my sister) but I knew where to find it. Turning the corner the pool came into sight. And sure enough Nagisa noticed my presence instantly.

"CATI-CHAN!" he called out waving his hand.

"Hey!" I called back as I made my way up to the group.

"Wow, the pool looks really nice," I said motioning to the clear crystalline pool.

"Thanks we worked really hard on it," Nagisa said with a big smile.

"We just got done throwing in the chlorine tablets, but it's still too cold to swim in," Makoto said with his usual smile.

Glancing over I saw a familiar face: Miss Amakata.

_What's she doing here? She's my literature teacher…what would she have to do with a swim club?_

"Hey Miss Amakata."

"Oh hello it's nice to see you Catori," she said smiling, "I was a little surprised when Nagisa said he was calling you over. I didn't know you were involved with the swim club."

"Welll I'm not…well I am-It's kind of a long story," I said giggling.

"But I'm- is Haru stripping?..." I said mid-sentence pointing over to Haru.

"Wait Haru!" Makoto called out, right on cue. "You're wearing your swimsuit again?!"

"I can't get enough of those triceps!~" I heard Gou say fan-girling over Haru's half naked body…you could practically see sparkles radiating off her.

"What? Triceps?" Makoto said quickly glancing back at Gou but then back to Haru. "Haru it's still too cold!"

"What? Haru-chan's fine. He looks ok," Nagisa said looking over at Makoto.

"Ummmm his lips are turning purple…." I said walking closer to the pools edge by Makoto and Gou.

"Haru get out of the water before you catch a cold!" Makoto exclaimed.

"GO HARU-CHAN!"

"Nagisa he's gunna catch hypothermia if he stays in there!" I said getting concerned myself.

"Hypothermia?!" Makoto said turning to me, looking even more worried.

Running off Gou exclaimed, "I'll get a net!"

"A net?!"

Face palming I snickered to myself.

"You know he's not getting out of that pool freely. We had to practically pull him from that fake pond, remember?"

Groaning Makoto hung his head, "Ugghhh you're right…what should we do?"

"We? What do you mean we?" I said joking.

"I'm joking~, I'm joking~," I said with a small giggle, " I'll help you guys…but I don't think I'll be of much help unless I go and get him out of there myself. I guess we'll just have to wait until he comes out ooor he passes out."

"Passes out?! HARU GET OUT OF THAT POOL RIGHT NOW!"

Haru only responded by staring at Makoto, with only his eyes above the surface of the water.

After a small moment of silence I said, "Sooooo I heard that you guys were looking for a fourth member? Some of my "dramaclubians" said that Nagisa had asked them about joining. I mean I know for any club you have to have at least four members, but is that the same for sport clubs?"

"Yeah, why do you wanna join~?" Nagisa said with glistening eyes.

"Nagisa we've went over this!," Makoto said putting a hand on his hip, "Catori is a very busy person and is running a drama club and from what you told me is a part of the art club. And Gou already offered-"

"Shhhhhh~," Nagisa said pulling Makoto aside.

"Mako-chan if she's offering to be a member let her be~," Nagisa said whining, just above a whisper.

"I don't think she was offering…"

"Oh shush!"

"You now I can hear you guys…" I said walking up behind them.

They both abruptly turned around looking at me with wide eyes.

"Even though Gou is, well from what I inferred, a member of your club, the drama club won't be doing any plays for a while and Miko is going on a LONG vacation…soooo I have nothing to do, so if you guys need any help I'll be glad to be a member as well. If's that's-"

"YAY!"

Nagisa then tackled me in a hug.

"Gou! Looks like you have someone to help you out with managing!"

"Managing?" I said raising an eyebrow.

_What did I just get myself into…AND WHEN DID I SAY I WAS MANNAGING ANYTHING?!_

"Oh really?! That would be great! That way I don't have to manage all these boys on my own!" She exclaimed with a big smile.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone~. I guess I can help you manage the club, but I don't know how much managing I want to do. I mean, I don't know if I want all that responsibility or if-"

"Oh you'll do fine Cati-chan~! You'll just help Gou out a bit and you said you had a bunch of free time," Nagisa said putting his arm around my shoulder with a smile.

_How hard can it be? I mean I'm able to manage a WHOLE drama club. How hard can being a co-manager be?_

"Ok sure," I said with a sigh, "I guess this way I'll keep myself busy."

I then felt a hand pat my back. Glancing upwards I saw Makoto wearing a warm smile.

"Welcome to the team Catori."

I smiled back at Makoto and gave a small nod.

"Sooooo you all realize Haru is still in that pool…."

"Yeeeaaah, we know~."

* * *

**Yeaaaah I know I know...not much happened in this chapter...well Catori did join the swim club and Miko is leaving on a long vacation so that counts for something. Since I have gotten some reviews (whooo!) I'll be leaving a response to those down below ^-^. I always give "shoutouts" to those that review any of my fanfics, just so you all know ^-^. And as always any comments and suggestions are always welcome ^-^! C U in the next update!**

**Cly******

*******shoutouts***** (I finally have some! ^o^ WHOOOO!)**

**Meeeeh: There shall be more to come~ ^-^ happy you like the story!**

**K-on: Thank you so much ^-^! I'm happy you like it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it took so long for me to update! Life's been crazy XD Anyways I wrote a bit more than usual so I hope you like it! Sooo onto the story! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated! ^-^**

* * *

"So do you got everything?" I said looking up at Miko who just put in one of the last suitcases.

"Yup…well except you that is," he said ruffling the hair on the top of my head.

"You'll be fine~," I said with a reassuring smile. "Have fun in Italy. Bring me back something ok?"

"Of course I will."

After a small pause I grabbed Miko into a hug.

"I'm really gunna miss you…it won't be as fun with you not around."

"Oh I'm sure you'll make your own fun, now that you're a member of that swim club and all," he said slightly laughing, hugging me back as well.

Pulling away he said, "If any of those boys give you trouble, I'm only a call away."

"Heh I think I can handle them."

"Just sayin'…I won't hesitate to ruff them up a bit," Miko said joking around flexing his arm.

"Noooo~ ," I said laughing pulling is arm down, "they're good boys. And I'm sure they'll keep me company while you're gone."

"They better. You're a handful after all. They better keep an eye on you."

"I think it's more like me keeping an eye on them."

Giving him a small smile I said, "You better go; you'll be late for your flight."

"Yeaaah….see you when I get back…I'll be back before you know it," he said giving me a final hug and getting into the car.

I watched as he and his family pulled out of the driveway and backed up into the street. We both then gave a final wave before they drove down the road.

I couldn't help but sigh.

_I'm missing him already…_

Before I could go into deeper thought of how much I missed Miko, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Cati-cati. It's time to go home," Chang said.

Chang came as well to say goodbye to Miko (well that and he's my ride). Getting into the car myself we made our way home.

_Well at least I have something to do other than mope around and be bored…Swim club here I come~._

*****time skip *****

Walking down the hallway at school, I heard someone call out my name.

"Catori!"

Turning around I saw Gou running up towards me.

"Hey Gou. How's it going?"

"Kou~," she said, correcting me but then continued saying, "Oh and everything's good. I just wanted to let you know we're having a club meeting right now."

"Oh um ok," I replied following her down the hallway.

"What's the club meeting about?"

"Well I found this gym that the boys could work in while we wait for it to get warmer," she said raising the flyer she had in her hand.

"Oh, wow you've been really busy looking into this haven't you?"

"Yup!"

After walking up to the pool we made our way into the small building where all the swimming equipment was kept. Glancing back I saw Haru kneeling by the pool's edge staring into the pool. Finally walking in I saw Makoto and Nagisa were here as well.

"Hey Cati-chan!...and Gou-chan," Nagisa said with a big smile.

"It's KOU!" Gou said narrowing her eyes.

Glancing up at Makoto I said, "Uhhh you know that Haru's out there….by the pool…probably going to jump in."

"Oh yeah I know," Makoto said slightly laughing, "he just likes to look at it. He caught a cold because he swam in the cold water yesterday, so he won't go in…I had to have a long talk with him."

"Awww I see."

"Oh and guys I was able to find a sports gym!" Gou said holding out the flyer she had.

"Really?! That's awesome!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Right?" Gou replied smiling back as well. "I figured since we didn't have an indoor pool, I'd find one."

"Way to go Gou-chan! Our super manager!"

"You're supposed to call me Kou," Gou said scolding Nagisa again.

Just then Haru walked in, making his way up to our little huddle we had going on. Taking the flyer, he had a quick look at it.

"How do we pay for it?" He simply asked.

"With our club budget of course," Gou replied.

"This gym is pretty expensive to join," Makoto said glancing down at Haru, "If our club budget will really cover that…"

"THEN WE CAN SWIM YEAR ROUND!" Nagisa exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

****small time skip****

"That's not happening," Miss Ama-chan said to all of us.

"What? Why?" Nagisa whined hunching over.

"The school isn't going to give that much money to a new club who has made no accomplishments."

_Well I guess that makes sense…when we first started the drama club we had to work our way up to get a big budget._

"There's an aphorism from the Bible."

_Oh no…another quote…._

"He who does not work, neither shall he eat."

"I don't think your using that correctly…" Makoto said.

"You can't eat a pool," Nagisa added in, still whining.

"So we'll get the money, if we get accomplishments?" Gou asked.

"I suppose. It seems the best way to secure money for your club. What about you Catori? You have a big successful club now don't you? What would you recommend?"

_Oh great she put me on the spot._

"Ummm well, after our first play, the school board saw how many people liked it and was willing to pay for tickets. And after a while we just kept on getting more successful with selling tickets, therefore we were given a bigger budget. So I guess, since this is a swim club, getting accomplishments is the best way to go. And a little promotion always helps."

"What if we place in the summer tournament?" Makoto said looking down at Miss Ama-chan.

"If you do, your request might be approved. But you'll need at least four members to bolster your case."

As they kept talking to Miss Ama-chan, I drew my attention over to Haru. He seemed to be in a daze…well daze wasn't the word. His eyes were wide and he was staring into space.

"Haru? Are you ok-"

"Swimmers…"

"What?" I said walking over to him.

"One more…"

"Haru?" I said waving a hand by his face.

"…and I can swim all I want!"

"Huh?" we all said in unison.

Haru just proceeded to walk away, and make his way out the door.

"Haru?" Makoto said looking in his direction.

"What is he doing?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"He's just really motivated Cati-chan."

Walking after him, we saw he approached two other students.

"Oh he stopped," Nagisa said cocking his head to the side.

"Oh my gosh…." I said face palming, knowing exactly what he was doing.

_Does he seriously think that'll work?_

Even though we were watching from a distance we knew what was going on. Haru pulled out one of the bird charm thingys that he made and appeared to be having a very one sided conversation with the other guys. A few seconds later the boys walked away.

_Yeahhhh…I figured that'd happen._

"Ouch…"

"It's hopeless…it's the best Haru can manage…." Makoto said sighing.

*****small time skip*****

Around a half an hour later Nagisa somehow managed to slip away from our group, but he found his way back. And evidently, according to him, he found the perfect person to join the club.

"I found the perfect person!" Nagisa exclaimed dragging Haru by the arm, as we all followed.

We were walking out of the school building out to where the track team was.

"The track team? How is he able to join the club if he's-"

"Look. Over there," Nagisa said interrupting my sentence.

"It's his fate!"

"Was he on the swim team in middle school?"

"Did he hold a record?"

"It's his name!" Nagisa finally said.

"His name?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. He's Rei-chan Ryugazaki! He's just like us! He has a girly name!"

_Is he serious?…..oh my gosh he is…._

"That's your reason?" I said looking over at Nagisa with a perplexed look.

"Yep!"

"Well I do have to admit…Look at those deltoids~," Gou said as sparkles started to radiate off of her.

"That's your reason?!" Makoto said looking at Gou.

"Oh my gosh…" I said face palming and shaking my head.

Looking over at Rei, I scanned his body.

"He does got the booty though."

"What?!" Makoto said now looking at me.

"Hey, I'm just saying."

"Guys! Guys! He's about to jump!" Nagisa said getting our attention back.

We all watched him intently as he ran up with his pole and made his way over the vault, landing on the mat below.

"His form was really good. He'd probably be a good diver," Makoto said.

"And his biceps!" Gou added, still fan-girling over Rei.

"Is that all you care about?" Makoto said looking down at Gou.

"Apparently so~," I said letting out a sigh.

"Oh come on! Don't you agree with me Catori?! Can't you see his beautiful body?" Gou exclaimed looking at me.

"Hey I said he's got the booty," I said shrugging my shoulders, "I just don't fan-girl over a bunch of muscles."

"Whaaaaat?! But that's the best part!"

****line break****

Walking out of school I made my way down the front steps towards the street where I knew Chang was going to pick me up.

"Catori wait up!" Glancing over my shoulder I saw it was Gou.

"Hey Gou, everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you a favor."

"Yeah?"

"Well I was going to ask the Captain of the Samezuka swim team to have a joint practice but I was wondering if you could come with me."

"OH ummmm-"

_HONK HONK!_

"CATI-CATI!"

_Man I just really wanted to go home….and do those important things I have to do…ok I was going to watch anime but that's not the point…._

"Come on Gou I'll have Chang drive us there."

"Ok! Thanks!" She said with a big smile.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to make you go if you're busy."

"Naaw it's fine.

Walking up to the car I asked Chang, "Hey Chang, can you drive us down to the other school Samezuka?"

"Sure Cati-cati!"

Getting into the car Gou aksed me, "What about your sister? Isn't she being picked up by Chang too?"

"No not today. She's going over her friend's house."

As Chang started the car I looked over to Gou and said, "Sooo you don't get car sick easily do you?"

"Um no."

"Good."

*****line break*****

After arriving to the school I had to help Gou get out of the car otherwise she would have fallen over.

"You ok waiting in the car Chang?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just going to listen to some tunes."

Rolling up the car window a blast of music was turned on.

_Heh, Naruto~ Classic Chang._

As we made our way up to the school building it seemed Gou had regained her balance.

"I think I'm fine now. I just didn't expect him to drive so fast."

"Yeahhh sorry about that," I said scratching the back of my neck feeling bad.

Turning down a hallway I followed Gou because I had no idea where we were going.

"Sooo you know where we're going right because I don't. I mean I came to Samezuka before but not to the swim department.

"Yeah I know where we're going," she said with a giggle.

"So what did you come to Samezuka for before?"

"Oh just to talk with the head of their drama club. He's a REAL pain by the way. A jerk wad…ANYWAYS~ their drama club here is not as big as ours and when they do a play and need female actors, since they are an all-boys school, they come to us. I wasn't excited about the idea but it gets us more money for the drama club sooo we've collaborated with them on occasion for about 2 years now."

"Huh, I didn't know that," Gou said cocking her head to the side.

Only after a few minute or so more of walking we had finally made it there.

"This way, it's right through this door," Gou said motioning me to follow.

As soon as we opened the door the sound of splashing and pool boys filled my ears.

_For some reason I am so happy I decided to come…but ya know it's for reasons that are unknown…unknown reasons…it has nothing to do with half naked guys…I'm just gunna stop thinking to myself now…_

Glancing over at Gou I saw she was fan-girling at all the boys near the pool. Heaving a sigh I walked over to her.

"Gou, Gou, earth to Go-I mean Kou," I said waving a hand in front of her face hoping if I said Kou she would respond.

"Hey Gou-kun!"

We both looked up and saw a tall red head walking towards us.

"Oh um-hi," Gou said putting on a smile.

_She knows this guy?...the question is why don't I know this guy?_

"So I see you brought a friend," he said looking down at me.

_Man he's tall_

"She's cute like you," he said with a wide smile.

_WAIT WHAT._

"Uh hi…." I said unsure what to say.

"I'm Seijuro, the captain," he said putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm Catori, I'm the captain of the drama club at my school," I said giving him a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet a fellow captain!"

Looking back over to Gou he said, "Soooo what can I help you with?"

"Oh well we were wondering if you were willing to have a joint practice."

"Joint practice?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head.

"That sounds great! Let's do it!" He said grabbing both our hands looking excited.

As he smiled leaning down and taking a step forward we took a step back. I glanced over at Gou giving her a questioning look, but she didn't seem to know what to do either.

_Well at least he's friendly._

"Great," I said since Gou seemed to have lost her voice.

Smiling I said, "Thanks Seijuro, we'll be sure to see you there."

"Heh you sure will!"

He was still holding our hands.

"Um…you know you can let go now."

"Oh heh, yeah," he said scratching the back of his neck, "Sorry about that! I'll see you guys later!"

He then waved and walked off.

"Well he's quite the character….I wonder if I can recruit him for our drama club," I said putting a finger to my chin.

Glancing over I saw Gou wasn't even paying attention.

_Seriously…she's staring at the swimmer again?..._

Grabbing her arm I led her out the door.

"Come on Gou, I'll bring you home."

* * *

**Well that's about it until the next update~ Hope you liked the chapter! And as always any comments or suggestions are always welcome and appreciated! I'd love to hear what you guys think! Anywho~ C U in the next update!**

Cly****


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**HEY! Sorry it took me so long to update...I mean the chapter was written up and ready to go and everything buuuut...I kept on forgetting to post it XD...yeah sorry~. OH and just to let you guys know I'm gunna be going to Glass City con this weekend as Italy and Eren! Any of you guys going? Anyways onto the chapter~! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated! ^-^**

* * *

OC info:

Forgot to say this in the beginning but Catori is in the same grade (2nd year) as Rin, Haru, and Makoto~. Just thought I'd let you guys know~

* * *

It was the next day and we were holding a club meeting today after school. Gou and I were about to tell them that we scheduled a joint practice.

"Well we have so great news for you guys," I said folding my arms with a smile, looking down at Makoto, Haru, and Nagisa who were all sitting down.

Unable to contain her excitement Gou put her hands on her hips and said, "We were able to schedule a joint practice with Samezuka!"

"What? Really!?" Nagisa said looking up at us.

"Yup!"

"Did you ask Rin?" Makoto asked looking up at the both of us as well.

"Ummm no," I said cocking my head to the side, "Wait…Rin? Do you mean the Rin that was like on your team a LONG time ago and left halfway through the year?"

"Yup that's the one. Why, do you know him Cati-chan?"

"Well yeah, I did. I mean I didn't hang out as much with him as you guys did, but he still hung out around me 3 months before he left. He was my friend and he was actually the one to approach me first. Rin knew I knew some English and he wanted me to teach him some English. You see I grew up in America before I moved here, which I have no idea how he found that out anyways, but he asked me if I could teach him what I knew. He didn't tell me why though. To cut things short I wasn't a very good teacher but I was able to teach him some and through that we became good friends for the short time he was here."

"Really?" Makoto said, eyes widening in surprise.

"Wow we didn't know Cati-chan. He never told us about you…well I think he mentioned you but he never told us your name. He probably wanted us to think you were his mysterious girlfriend so he would look cool."

"Really? He didn't? Wait what?!"

"Nope~. And hey you never know~," Nagisa said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I see where I stand," I said bluntly.

"He probably didn't because he didn't want us to know he was learning English because he was leaving to Australia!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"That seems like a pretty sucky reason…" I said rolling my eyes. "But anyways, so did you guys meet up with him?"

"Well we did see him but-" Makoto said being interrupted by Nagisa.

"He's changed a lot. He's a bit more grumpy and definitely not as smiley~. Oh and he goes to Samezuka!" Nagisa said.

"What?" I said in astonishment

_Rin without a smile on his face seems odd…._

"Well you'll see for yourself when we go to the practice."

"Yeah I guess so, but um yeah, so why didn't you ask Rin, Gou?" I said trying to get back on subject.

"He wouldn't have listened to me," Gou said sighing, "So that's why I wanted us to go straight to the captain!"

"That's our super managers for us!"

"And that means we are able to use their indoor pool," Makoto said glancing over at Haru.

"Weeeeelll here's the thing…" I said with a nervous smile, "In order to have a joint practice we need 4 swimmers…aaand I've already asked and begged some of my drama club members to just be like a temporary person-type-thing just for the practice and they all have plans, lied about having plans, or have said no…"

"Awww man! That means we need to find a fourth person before the practice. Especially since Gou and Cati-chan used their sex appeal to get us this chance."

"Whoa hey!" I said narrowing my eyes, "I didn't use any sex appeal! Who do you think I am?"

"Huh? You didn't?"

"You better watch yourself blonde…"

*******line skip*******

Somehow because of Nagisa, we were able to get that Rei guy as our trial member for the joint practice. Although right now I was mainly thinking about Rin.

_I mean how could a bubbly kid like that turn cold?...well I guess I'm about to find out._

We had finally all made it to the Samezuka pool and it was filled with boys. And of course Gou was going crazy.

"Hey thanks for coming," Seijuro said walking up to us.

"Thanks for letting us come," Makoto replied.

"Sure no problem. So you're Nanase-kun right?" Seijuro said looking over to Haru.

Of course Haru didn't really reply, but I guess Seijuro wasn't looking for one because he started talking him. Haru didn't seem to be paying attention, but something must have caught his eye, because he kept looking to the side. Glancing over I saw-

_Wait….is that RIN?! He got huge._

"Big brother!" Gou exclaimed running over to him.

"Gou what are you doing here?" Rin asked with his hands in his swim jacket's pockets.

"Come on Cati-chan! Let's go see Rin! I'm sure he'll remember you!"

Grabbing my arm Nagisa dragged me over by Gou, Rin, and a grey haired kid which I assumed to be one of Rin's teammates.

"Hey Rin-chan!" Nagisa said as we stopped next to Gou.

"Oh and this is Cati-chan! You remember her don't you?!" Nagisa said with excitement going on his tippy toes trying to be eye to eye with Rin.

"Nagisa calm down," I said pulling him to the ground.

"Hey Rin, you sure have gotten a lot taller since the last time I saw you. You do remember me right?"

Still wearing his very unamused expression he looked down at me cocking his head to the side.

"Catori?" Rin said squinting his eyes a bit.

_Oh please don't pretend you don't remember my name now. I mean seriously._

"Uh yeah~. Remember you practically begged me to teach you English," I said looking up at him with a smile.

"Yeah I remember you," he replied straightening back up.

"Sooo, how's it to be back. I mean it must be cool to see all your friends again.

"Yeah we get to swim together again!" Nagisa said still excited.

"Together?"

Looking to the side he clicked his tongue.

"You guys are a waste of my time," he said walking off.

"Did he just diss me?" I said turning to Nagisa.

"No I think he was talking about us, not you."

"I don't care. He shouldn't talk to you that way! I don't care even if he wasn't my friend! Who does he think he is! I'm gunna give him a piece of my mind!" I said starting to walk after him.

"Wait Cati-chan no! He's still our friend! Don't yell at Rin-chan! Your angry side is scary! I would know!" Nagisa said grabbing me in a hold, holding me back.

"Catori we don't want any trouble. They let us come here, we don't to cause a scene," Gou said nervously, trying to calm me down.

Grunting I got out of Nagisa's grasp saying, "Fine…but afterwards I'm gunna give shark week a few choice words."

"Shark week?"

*****small time skip *****

"Hey you, get your suit on," Seijuro said looking over at Rei.

"Uh, I'm not-"

"Sorry! He forgot to bring his swimsuit!" Nagisa said interrupting Rei.

He then gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Why is he here then?" Seijuro questioned.

_I told them that Seijuro would find it odd that our fourth swimmer would show up with no bathing suit, but would they listen to me…NO._

"You can use one of our spare swimsuits. So go get changed," Seijuro said.

"Huh?"

"Hey Nitori!"

"Coming," Nitori exclaimed jogging up to Rei, "Come with me."

"Uh, I'm not-"

"Hurry up, we're about to start," Nitori said dragging Rei along despite his protests.

A few minutes later he emerged wearing a speedo….

_Oh my gosh….that poor boy…._

Standing over by Gou I watched as Makoto jumped into the water, while Nagisa and Haru waited beside the pool. When Makoto made it back Nagisa then got up and made his way into the water with Rei being next.

"Keep it coming. Next swimmer get ready," Seijruo said after Nagisa jumped in.

I saw Makoto walk up to Rei and say something, to him, of course I was too far away to hear.

"Hey, next swimmer! Move to the starting block!" Seijuro said over to Rei.

I felt really bad for Rei. I mean the poor boy didn't even agree to swim and there he was in a speedo, possibly about to make a fool of himself. I could barely bring myself to watch, but it couldn't be that bad, right?

After Rei, replaced his glasses with goggles, and made his way to where they jump off, he appeared to be more focused…well at least that is how it appeared.

Rei then crouched down, ready in position. As soon as the whistle was blown he pushed off and seemed to be doing really great…until he plummeted straight down into the water.

"EH?" We all said in unison as we stared at the water in shock.

After a short pause I looked over at Makoto.

"He hasn't come back up yet."

"Uh-uh…yeah," he said with a worried expression.

_Ok now I'm really worried…_

Since no one seemed to be doing anything, I was about to go in there myself (good idea right~…yeah sure I could totally help a super tall muscular guy out of the pool no prob) but Haru beat me to it. Nagisa who was already in the water, went down after Haru and helped pull Rei up as well.

"Is he ok?" Seijuro said running over.

He was answered when Nagisa and Haru pulled up Rei, who was gasping for air.

Everyone then sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God," I said letting my head fall back.

After getting Rei out of the pool and giving him a towel, he proceeded to half dry his hair, leave the towel on his head, and sit down up against the wall while pulling his knees up in shame…

_Ok now I feel REALLY bad._

You could practically see his embarrassed aura radiating off him…

"You ok Rei," I said kneeling down beside him.

He just glanced over at me but then looked back down at his knees.

"So Rei-cahn…" Nagisa said hesitantly, "You can't swim?"

_OH MY GOSH WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?! IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! I mean the poor boy is already embarrassed enough…._

"Nagisa!" I said elbowing him.

Before Nagisa could reply Rei exclaimed, "Why are you saying it's my fault!? I told you I wasn't going to swim!"

"You should have said something earlier," Nagisa said as he rubbed the spot I elbowed.

"I wasn't going to admit I couldn't swim…that would be going against my sense of beauty.."

_Beauty?..._

"I'll clear things up with Samezuka. Sorry we put you through all this," Makoto said as Haru walked up to the pool.

"Oh it's Haru's turn," Makoto continued.

Right after the whistle was blown Haru was in the water.

_Wow….Haru's really good at swimming. Can't say I'm surprised._

Glancing up at Rei he was mesmerized at Haru's form.

"It's really beautiful to watch, isn't it?" Nagisa said watching Haru as well.

"Are you ok Rei?" Makoto said noticing Rei's expressions change as well.

"No…it's just that-"

"See I told you Haru-chan is an amazing swimmer!"

Looking back up from Nagisa, Rei was back to watching Haru again.

_Hmmm maybe he'll join the team after all….but….I'm not so sure since he doesn't know how to swim, but hey life's crazy like that._

*****line break*****

It was the next day after school, and we were all sitting on a bench watching Rei at track practice. Sadly Nagisa informed Makoto of my little talk I wanted to have with Rin, so right after the joint practice I had both him and Nagisa drag me out before I could even track down Rin. And I gotta say, Makoto's pretty strong…I'm no feather.

"I can't believe you practically carried me out," I said looking up at Makoto with a jutted out lip wearing a small scowl.

"Heh, sorry Catori. It's just Nagisa wasn't strong enough to help hold you, so it was just easier to swing you over my shoulder."

Narrowing my eyes I said, "That's not what I meant."

"Oh come on Mako-chan! I was able to do my part! I was just fine."

"Nagisa, you were being flailed around like a rag doll," Gou said bluntly.

"And besides you knew after Makoto slung me over his shoulder it was game over. He's too nice to bruise up. He didn't do anything, he was just doing your bidding because you were putting your nose where it didn't belong," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Nu-uh~! If you fought with Rin-chan it would only make things worse~. And hey Mako-chan didn't do it because it was my bidding, he just didn't want there to be any fighting either!"

"Actually I said I didn't want to get in the middle-"

"Shush Mako-chan!" Nagisa said putting a finger up to his lips.

"Guys…"Haru said breaking the silence.

Haru then pointed over to Rei who was about to start his pole vaulting.

"Well looks like Rei-chan is feeling much better," Nagisa said giving me a smile.

"Yeah, looks like it," I said letting out a sigh, putting a small smile on my face.

_It's hard to stay mad at Nagisa, and how could I possibly get mad at Makoto…I mean the man's a saint. It's like impossible to get mad at that gentle giant._

Putting my focus back on Rei I saw he was running up about to pull himself up to make it over the bar. As he made his way over the top bar, he extended all of his limbs. I got to say it looked pretty cool, but it wasn't the best move to make to make it over the bar. He then proceeded to fall down on his butt as the bar from up above fell on him.

"Ouch," I said grimacing.

"Hey he's coming over," Nagisa said tugging on my sleeve and Rei approached us.

"I want to be like you Nanase-senpai," Rei said looking down at Haru.

"What do you mean?" Gou asked.

"I want that kind of freedom."

"Freedom?" I said confused as well.

"It's not that kind of freedom," Haru finally answered, "It's freestyle."

"Freestyle? Anyway I would to formally," Rei said taking a deep breath and bowing, continuing saying, " join the swim club!"

"What? Really?"

"If you want to swim go ahead," Haru said in his usual calm voice, glancing to the side.

"Welcome to the team Rei," I said giving him a smile.

"Uh thank you," Rei said looking over at me but then to Nagisa saying, "However, you were the one who initially invited me to join, so I expect you to take responsibility…Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa then had a huge smile plastered across his face.

"You can count on me Rei-chan!" Nagisa said jumping up giving Rei a side hug that pretty much knocked him over.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"So I guess that means we have a full team now huh?" I said glancing at the rest of the team.

"Yeah I guess so," Makoto said giving me a smile.

Looking back over at Nagisa and Rei I couldn't help but smile.

_Never would I ever think someone who couldn't swim, would join a swim club, but I did have a feeling he would join for some odd reason. Heh, I wonder how many more unexpected things are going to happen to me this year_…_I have to say though I already have a whole list. One of them being Rin Matsuoka._

* * *

**_OOOOOOH there's some DRAMA going on between Rin and_ Catori~~~**** Yeah so that's it for now~...Sorry XD! And since Free eternal summer has gotten me all pumped up I'll be writing for that too! I have some ideas~! Oh and as always comments and suggestions are welcome! I'd love to hear what you guys think so far and ideas also help XD. Also while you guys wait you can go check out my other fanfic for attack on titan. I updated that today was well! ANYWAYS~ C U IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**

**Cly******


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**HEYYYO~ Yeah sorry it took so long for the update~! But anywho, some stuff is going on between Rin and Catori (even though its kind of one sided I guess XD)! So how will Catori deal with having Rin back and not to mention his new attitude...well the whole chapter really isn't about rin and Catori but it touches on it and yeah...I'm gunna stop rambling now~ Hope you like the new chapter! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated!**

* * *

Getting through another day of school, today I actually had a drama club meeting. We usually meet up every day after school except Mondays and Thursdays, but since we don't have any plays coming up we only have our meetings twice a week now. On those meetings we try to decide what plays we are going to do next. You see usually in the fall time we like to do small plays, dramatic dance performances, and skits that we make up around once a month. It's almost like we are the school's personal entertainment if you will aaand it keeps me busy. And since they are smaller performances we are able to prepare for them a lot quicker than a HUGE play or musical (and we don't do musicals very often). During the spring is when we start doing all the big plays and if we have time a few small things here and there. So that is what we are deciding right now. What big play are we going to do?...and it is still undecided….

_Usually Miko is the one who gives out great ideas when nobody knows what to do….I'll have to call him tonight and ask him what he thinks because these meetings are getting us nowhere. _

Making my way down the hallway I let out a sigh.

_And now I have to make it to the swim club meeting which has already started~._

They knew I was already going to be late, so I didn't rush too much, but I still didn't want to miss anything so I tried not to be _too slow._

Around five minutes later I found myself in the pool area and to tell you the truth all I wanted to do was lay down with a good yaoi manga and eventually fall asleep reading it….but on the other hand I still wanted to come to the meeting because, well, I have fun with these people.

Making my way over to the pool, I walked up and saw Rei….stretching?

_Holy crap how is he doing that?!...I mean his legs are spread apart and he's leaning his whole upper body forward…and his nose is almost touching the ground!...and he's a dude!...and let me tell you something ladies it's not like he has nothing down there…AND that doesn't mean I'm a perv for noticing it…he's wearing a speedo. _

I have to say, I gave that guy MAJOR props.

While Rei continued his stretching, I was going to make my presence known, but a certain blonde already noticed it.

"Cati-chan you came! I was worried you'd be too busy to come!" Nagisa exclaimed pulling himself out of the pool, running up to me in red trunks, soaked to the bone.

_OH nonononono, he's running up to me and we all know what he's going to want to do._

"Hi Nagisa," I said putting my hands up trying to prevent a soaking cold hug, "And why wouldn't I come I said I would. Hey-hey stay back you're wet!"

Nagisa attempted to hug me anyways, because he's devious under all that cuteness, but I was able to keep him back…well my arms did get wet.

"Ah come on Cati-chan! You're so mean," Nagisa whined pouting, "And besides it's COLD! And you look warm."

"Come on Nagisa leave her alone," Makoto said coming out of the pool as well, walking up to us.

"So by the looks of it you're cold too?" I asked seeing Makoto hugging himself.

"Yeah the water's still pretty cold."

Cocking my head, looking behind them, I saw Haru had no problem with the temperature of the water.

"Well at least Haru seems to be enjoying himself."

"Heh, yeah Haru-chan ran right in," Nagisa giggled looking back at Haru as well.

Nagisa must have noticed Rei was still stretching when he glanced back at Haru, because he whipped his head in Rei's direction.

"Rei-chan, you're still stretching?"

"I want to be as safe as possible," Rei replied, bent over forwards holding onto a railing.

_Really? My gosh thank goodness none of my drama club girl members are here because they would be having a fangirl hay day._

"Are you sure you'll be ok Rei? You can take it slow-" Makoto said but was interrupted by Rei.

"There's no need to worry. I've mastered the theory behind swimming over the past few days. I won't embarrass myself again!" he exclaimed taking off his glasses and pulling his goggles over his eyes.

He then walked up to the platform, where you jump off.

We all watched him intently, not knowing if he was going to wow us with his swimming skills….or if he was almost going to drown again.

"Hup!" Rei exclaimed as he pushed off (I'm pretty sure it was a "Hup" or at least it sounded like it).

Rei appeared to have perfect form, just like last time, so I didn't know whether he'd do well or not…but I did hope we wouldn't just lie at the bottom of the pool like last time.

Well this time his impact wasn't as bad (aka he didn't yelp and flail), but it was still a body slam. Looking into the water he seemed to be trying to swim but all he did was sink….and sink some more…and-

_Oh look he's coming to the surface!_

Breaking through the surface of the water, he gasped for air and started heaving. I just stood there wide eyed not knowing what to say.

_How does someone keep sinking?! I mean I'm not swimmer but even I wouldn't sink._

"I think you need to start by learning how to swim," Nagisa suggested with one of his usual smiles.

I let out a silent sigh because I knew today was going to be a long practice…so much for watching Black Butler Circus later….

_Well I have to be happy that practice is at least interesting today…I wonder how they're going to teach him how to swim?_

_******small time skip******_

Sitting next to Gou by the pool I absentmindedly watched as Nagisa and Makoto attempted to teach Rei how to swim. First they showed him just the basics like how to float and not sink like a rock. Thankfully he found out that he could float but every time he attempted to swim he sank. Glancing down I saw Haru swam up next to us taking a breath of air and removing his swim cap and goggles.

"Haruka-senpai…" Gou said looking down at him as well, "Why do you swim?"

Looking over at Gou I gave her a perplexed look.

_I don't know maybe because he likes to and is obsessed with water~. Even so I was curious if those were his reasons so I turned my attention to him as well._

After a short pause he looked down at the water and replied, "I don't have a reason."

_Well that sure solved the mystery._

"My brother's dream is to become an Olympic swimmer."

_Oh great I get to hear about him again…the very person who didn't even give me a simple "hello" or smile after not seeing each other for years…I should have told him "boobies" meant "hello" in English._

"That's why he went all the way to Australia to study-"

"That's got nothing to do with me," Haru stated interrupting Gou, "Besides it's just a dream."

_Well aren't you mister sunshine…_

"Perhaps…but I think he'll be a little closer to his dream if he's with you guys. Like when you swam in the relay together."

Haru then looked up at Gou and she gave him one of her cute smiles. Looking to the side I wondered what made Rin so hard and cold.

_He still had his dream to be in the Olympics so why did his attitude change so much? Did he lose himself fighting for his dream? WHAT THE FLIP HAPPENED IN AUSTRALIA?!..._

Sighing to myself I wondered why I was even thinking about Rin. I mean it wasn't like we were lifelong friends or anything. We weren't even friends for a whole year!...Yet I couldn't help but wonder and actually feel sorry for him.

_Why did such a lively wonderful boy turn cold?_

"Are you ok, Catori?"

Gou's voice brought me out of my deep thoughts.

"Huh?" I said looking over at her.

"Sorry you just seemed troubled."

"Oh no," I said letting out a giggle, "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Thinking out what?"

_ALRIGHT PLAY IT COOL._

"Anime."

"Oh," she said giving me a smile, "What anime?"

_You're killing me here Gou. _

*******line break******

"Forget about buying matching Uniforms for now," Gou said taking the swimming magazine Nagisa has given her and tossing it to the floor and showing them the new training regimen.

"Is this the new training regimen?" Makoto questioned.

"Yup," I said as I leaned against the wall.

"Evidently after a call at around 6:00 I found myself being interrupted from watching Love Stage and I was convinced into helping make a new regimen. We revamped it up since Rei has had trouble swimming."

"Love Stage? I've heard of that before…" Nagisa said putting a finger to his chin.

"Anyways," Gou interjected, "Rei, given how much time we have until the regional tournament, you have to learn how to swim within a week."

_Well I was going to try to ease into it but I guess it's just better to rip the band aid off. _

"Within a week?" Rei questioned but then proceeded to laugh waving his hand, "That's conceptually impossible."

"This is no laughing matter," Gou exclaimed with a scowl on her face walking up straight to Rei who had to back up.

"Ok Ok~," I said grabbing her shoulders, "Let's not try to bite the head off the newcomer. But Rei…"

"Yes?" Rei asked, unsure whether or not to be scared of the next thing that was going to come out of my mouth.

"You will have to learn how to swim within a week otherwise you won't be able to complete the training regimen."

He whimpered slightly in fear, but it was the truth~.

"Alright guys go and start teaching Rei how to swim! Time is of the essence here~," I said shooing them out to the pool.

So the very LONG swimming lessons commenced…very…very long.

The first day of "how to teach Rei how to swim" consisted of Nagisa teaching him the breast stroke…which led him to sink.

The second day was Makoto teaching him the back backstroke…which led to more sinking….

I mean the guy could float but as soon as Nagisa or Makoto let go of him…he sunk.

Sometime through the second day Nagisa requested Haru to help teach Rei how to swim. His answer was:

"No, that requires effort."

_Really Haru…really?_

And of course on the third day the sky decided to be mean and rain on us. But no it wasn't just a sprinkle it was a down pour! So we decided to go over Haru's house for a meeting.

"Okay, let's begin the 'Let's figure out why Rei can't swim' meeting. Anybody have any thoughts?" Nagisa said looking around for people who had suggestions.

"Did you really have to name the meeting that?" I groaned out glaring at Nagisa, seeing that Rei was looking rather embarrassed.

"That water doesn't like him," Haru bluntly stated.

"Haru!" I said glaring at him as well.

"Poor Rei-chan," Nagisa whined giving Rei a sad look.

"Well that can't be it," Makoto countered back.

"Mabe he's athletically challenged?" Gou added in.

"ALRIGHT! That's enough!" I exclaimed before anyone else could say anything to make the blue haired boy feel worse.

"Maybe his head is too heavy," Nagisa innocently said ignoring my comment.

"The problem is the way you guys teach!" Rei shouted finally speaking up, "If I had a proper coach I would be fine!"

"A coach…there is a coach," Makoto said in realization.

"What coach?" I asked leaning forward hopeful that we found the solution and I could get home in time to watch my drammatical murder.

Little did I know that all this would do is prolong the meeting.

* * *

**Yeaaaaah I had to leave it off somewhere~ Hope you liked the chapter~! And as always any comments or suggestions are always appreciated! I love to hear what you guys think and suggestions can help out a lot ^-^. So you if you could please leave a review~...please O-O. Oh and I'm going to be updating this fanfic the same time as my other fanfic (my attack on titan fanfic: The Other Race) sooo while you wait you can go check out that because I updated that today as well ^-^! C U in the next update!**

**Cly******


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update! Things have gotten really crazy and the person who proof reads all my stuff has been busy as well. Just want to give you all a heads up that my grandfather has been really sick. We're not sure how things are gunna go from here, but depending on what happens, chapters may come in really slow...but yeah don't worry I'm still gunna be writing this. Writing makes me happy ^-^. So any prayers for him would be greatly appreciated! Please and thank you! Weeelllll, onto the next chapter. Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated! ^-^**

* * *

So after ordering the pizza, having them explain to me why we needed to order pizza, this Sabase-coach-guy finally showed up.

"You want me to teach a kid that sinks like a rock? Because I used to be a coach?"

_Don't these guys realize that Rei is like sitting right THERE?..._

"I object. I can float so I do not sink like a rock," Rei countered.

Nibbling on my slice of pizza I watched their conversation.

"A more accurate analogy would be to call me a submarine," Rei continued, adjusting his glasses.

I had to keep myself from chocking on my pizza at that comment. The funny part was that he was actually being serious.

"Hey Goro-chan, we want you to teach him how to swim," Nagisa said still stuffing his full mouth full of pizza.

_How is he eating two pizza's at once? I mean where does he put it all?!_

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Goro scolded Nagisa.

Letting out a silent sigh I decided to do a Haru and just let things unfold as I stared into space, but of course as soon as I did Goro started to walk off.

_Hey where does he think he's going?!_

"I'm a busy man. Why don't you guys teach him?" He continued as he walked to the door, "Bye."

"Where does he think he's going?" I questioned, narrowing eyes, standing up.

I then heard the door shut.

"I have a half a mind to go out there and take back that tip we gave him," I said glaring at the door.

"No Cati-chan~. Goro-chan's our old coach," Nagisa whined pulling on my leg.

"I don't care who he is…that rude old-HEY watch where you're putting those hands!"

Sitting back down, I looked at Makoto.

"Soooo what do we do now that your coach abandoned us?"

******line skip*****

Sitting next to the pool at yet another practice, we only had 4 days left.

"I finally know the reason-," I heard Rei say as he looked dramatically up at the sky, "-why I can't swim!"

"Really?!" Nagisa exclaimed as he and the others stopped swimming in the pool.

"Yes the answer was right under my nose!...The answer is…"

_Please let this be a reasonable answer!...well it should be I mean Rei is all about logic and sta-_

"My swimsuit!" Rei shouted pointing right at his-

_Holy snap you really had to point right there…._

"This speedo is to blame!"

Hanging my head I let out a groan.

_Nope scratch that, all these guys are dorks….but they're my dorks…_

Both Nagisa and Makoto had come out of the pool looking questionably at the swimsuit.

_Do these guys even realize where they're staring?...I'm sorry this is just too funny._

"I let you borrow that right? You're so mean~," Nagisa pouted.

"It's not mean! The problem is the speedo is not streamlined to my body…I think! I haven't crunched the numbers yet!"

Rei then started to laugh triumphantly…

_Well Miko, all I have to say is I wasn't bored while you were gone._

*****line skip*****

So it was the next day and guess what we were doing?...going swimsuit shopping! Needless to say I figured it might be fun. I mean with the way these guys are I can only imagine the shenanigans we'll get into while going to the mall.

Sitting on the train next to Nagisa, I was slightly raddled back and forth by the vibrations of the train.

"So why didn't Miss Ama-chan come with us to buy his swimsuit?" Makoto questioned.

"She worked for a swimsuit maker in Tokyo right?" Gou added in.

Nagisa then leaned back with his hands behind his head, "Well I asked her but…first she said she had things to do, and then said she had many reasons, and theeen she said she wouldn't be able to give any good input."

"What's with the flurry of random excuses?" Rei said.

After getting off the train we had made it to the mall, specifically the swimsuit section.

_Oh my gosh I never knew they had so much swimsuit stuff here…then again I never really go to the mall._

Leisurely walking around, I watched as the boys looked at the swimsuits.

_I hope they are able to find one for Rei that is suitable for his standards._

Taking a glance back and Nagisa and Rei saw that Nagisa had come from behind him taking off his glasses….and then dramatically put them on.

I couldn't help but giggle as I watched Nagisa impersonate Rei.

"Hahaha! Oh my gosh that sounds just like him!" I laughed.

"Oh I can do more Cati-chan!"

Putting his hand back up to Rei glasses he said, "It's not….BEAUTIFUL~!"

I tried to hold back my laughter, but I was too gosh darn funny.

"Hey Nagisa-kun give them back! You're going to hurt your eyes!" Rei exclaimed, with squinting eyes, trying to follow a prancing Nagisa.

"These guys…

So after finally getting his glasses back, we stood by one of the changing stalls, waiting for Rei to come out.

"It's more than clear that this fits me better than the speedo!"

"What did you put on?" I questioned curious to what the logical Rei picked out.

"Rainbow?" Makoto exclaimed as Rei opened the curtain wearing a rainbow bathing suit that went all the way down to his ankles.

_He looks like a rainbow fish…but it didn't look bad. It actually looked really cool to me. I like flashy things. No to mention it fit him REALLY well…_

"A rainbow for Rei?" Nagisa said with a smile.

"I'm accounting for the fact that each color has a different psychological impact."

"So you don't care how it looks?" Makoto questioned.

"Hey I think it looks great," I said looking up at Rei with a smile.

Makoto looked down at me questionably but I just shrugged my shoulders, "Hey I like a lot of color. It's a go for me~."

"I'm done changing…" We heard Haru say from the dressing stall right beside Rei's.

Haru then opened the curtain and he had…the same bathing suit he usually wears on?

"What do you think?"

"Isn't it the same?" Nagisa said examining the bathing suit.

"No. This one fits better."

"Well actually it is different; see the purple stripes are a little different than his other one."

They both gave me a look of shock wondering how I even knew that.

"Hey I'm just observant…it's not like I stare at him all the time if that's what you're thinking…."

Nagisa just let out a giggle and looked over to Makoto, "Come on Mako-chan let's try some on!"

Hey then started to push Makoto over to the bathing suits.

"Get moving!"

Shaking my head I said, "I can only imagine what Nagisa is going to make Makoto wear…"

"But seriously Rei," I continued looking over to him, "you should get that one. Like seriously…I mean that's just-you should get it."

He gave me a smile and put his hand up to his glasses, "Well I should probably try some more on before I make a final decision."

I then jutted out my lip, "Aaallll right, fiiiiine."

Walking over to Gou I sat down next to her.

"Well you seem to be excited."

"Well this is a combo that you don't get to see everyday~!"

So a few bathing suits later (including Rei's butterfly one…like really didn't even know they sold those!) I decided to start rating them to give myself something to do.

"I give it a 5~," I said waving my hand at Nagisa as Gou continued to fangirl.

"Awww you're so mean Cati-chan!"

But over time, like 20 bathing suits later…we were both getting tired.

"Hey do you want to get something to drink or something?" I asked Gou hoping we could slip away.

"YES please!"

Walking over to the nearest vending machine, I got myself a sparkling lemon and Gou got herself some natchan!~.

"Man my feet fell asleep," I groaned opening my bottle

"Yeah. And now I know how guys feel when they are shopping with girls…"

"Well not me~. I usually just buy anime junk," I said letting out a giggle, "I was never a fan spending a lot of time shopping for clothes."

"Hey."

Jerking my head to the side, I saw Seijuro.

"Fancy meeting you two here," he said with a smile.

"Captain Mikoshiba…"Gou mumbled looking up at him.

"Hey Seijuro," I said looking up at the tall man as well.

"You two doing some shopping?" he questioned.

"Eh nawww not us anyways. How about you?" I asked.

"We're here looking for some new swimsuits," he stated putting his hands on his hips.

"Wait you mean your entire team?"

"Yeah I took them here because it's the start of a new season and-"

By then I had started blocking out Siejuro because a flashy sign had caught my eye

_Grand opening…of….AN ANIME AND MANGA SHOP?! HOLY SNAP HOW DID I NOT KNOW OF THIS?! ' ._

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed turning my head to the side to get a better view since Seijuro was in the way.

"Eh?" They both questioned.

"Is something wrong Catori-kun-"

"Manga…and anime…HOLY CRAP THEY HAVE NARUTO FIGURINES! KAKASHI MY BAE!"

Running past them I zoomed into the anime shop thanking God that I brought my purse.

Gou and Seijuro just looked in my direction with shocked expressions.

"U-um…"Gou said slightly giggling, "she's an otaku."

"Ooooh," Seijuro said nodding, "well she's sure excited isn't she.

As I browsed through the anime merchandise, little did I know someone else had noticed my presence as I ran to the anime store.

Kiwi POV:

"Is that...yeah that's her," I said watching my sister run like a crazy maniac into an anime store.

I was tempted to go in there myself but I had other things on my mind.

"I can't believe she went swimsuit shopping with the boys and didn't tell me! Grrr…."

"I don't think she meant-" Suki mumbled trying to calm me down but I kept talking.

"Either way she didn't tell me…she's just trying to keep me away…." I pouted.

"Well anyways girls," I continued looking at Suki and Akemi, "it's time for us spy on the guys~. Oh and do you have the camera?"

"Yeah," Suki said raising it up shyly.

"Why did you tell her to bring the camera again?" Akemi questioned.

"You never know when you'll need it…besides my sister won't let me use her camera ever since the whole incident where I took it to spy on the swim team."

"But yeah, come on!" I exclaimed to the girls running towards the sports section.

The girls and I (well I had to drag Suki because she didn't want to do it) went and hid in a spot in the swimsuit area.

"I don't think this a good idea…" Suki said with wide eyes.

"Hey you ratted me out so you have to-"

"Girls, what in the world are you doin'?" Chang rang, behind us.

"SHHHH! Chang!" I said narrowing my eyes looking around to see if anyone noticed us.

_Dang it I forgot he was walking like 6 feet behind us…how could I forget?! He's the one that drove us here. Looks like I'll have to occupy him. _

Taking a 2,000 yen out of my pocket I handed it to Chang, "Here's something for your troubles. Go buy yourself a dumpling down at that bakery over down there or whatever you want."

"OH YAY DUMPLING! I can't wait to get the dumpling!" Chang exclaimed grabbing the bill and running off.

Thankfully no one noticed him…well except for the people down the hallway.

"Alright, now to take some more photos!" I said in a high whisper.

*****line skip*****

Back to Catori's POV:

The next day at swim practice we all waited to see if the new bathing suit would help Rei swim. I highly doubted it but maybe it would be one of those whole "mind over matter" scenarios.

Sure enough as usual, he had perfect form, and entry, buuuut he sunk….

"Why?" Rei rasped out as he resurfaced, with his eyes wide in despair.

We all then proceeded to groan in misery.

_How is Rei ever going to learn how to swim…I wish I could do something to help but I just wouldn't know what to do._

"Maybe we should try to see if he can do the doggy paddle?" I weakly suggested, shrugging.

Before anyone could respond, we heard Haru splash into the water and swim over to Rei.

"I'll teach you."

_FINALLY! THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE LIKE 3 DAYS AGO._

Even so I couldn't help but smile and be excited with the others. Maybe there is hope.

So the day went by and it was now around evening time. Thankfully I brought a couple mangas to read while I waited. Of course Nagisa became intrigued and decided to read them with me. Leaning on my shoulder he made sure there was like no room for air.

"Wait Cati-chan you're reading too fast~."

"Nagisa there are only like 3 words on these two pages…"

"Yeah but I want to keep on looking at the pictures!"

Letting out a sigh I looked up at Makoto and gave him a weak smile. He just giggled and smiled back as well.

"Hey guys he's done teaching Rei," Gou chimed in.

Scrambling out of our position we crawled up to the side of the pool.

"The rest is up to you. Believe in yourself." Haru said to Rei.

"Hai!" Rei exclaimed putting on his goggles, scrunching down in the water preparing to push off and swim.

We all let out an excited gasp because he seemed to be doing great….but….

_Oh no…_

Coming back up from the depths of the water, from which he sunk, he screamed, "WHYYYYYYYY?!"

After a few minutes after Rei dragged himself out of the pool, everyone was now getting ready to leave, but I just felt so bad for Rei. I looked over at him as he sat near the fence staring at a butterfly….looking depressed. I was about to walk over there but Haru beat me to it. And from what I could tell the conversation that they were having was going nowhere. As I continued to watch them Haru sat down next to Rei staring at the butterfly-well there were two now somehow-and was looking depressed as well.

_What just-what did he…should I go over there and see if they're alright?_

I started to walk over there but Makoto put a hand on my shoulder.

"Leave them alone for now," he chimed in a kind soft voice, "I have a feeling they have a lot in common."

I gave him a questioning look because I still don't see, even if they had things in common, how that makes them not depressed. Letting out a sigh I looked up at Makoto.

"Are you sure they're going to be ok?"

Makoto just smiled and gave me nod.

"Alright if you say so."

******line skip*****

Running up to the pool, I skidded to a stop by the gang, panting.

"S-sorry I'm late. Kiwi was acting really weird when I was looking for my camera and then she-why are you guys gaping at Haru?" I asked looking back at the pool where he was swimming.

Looking back at them I noticed Haru was standing there as well.

"Oh hey, Haru," I said looking back at the pool and then realizing, "WAIT THEN WHO-WHAT?"

"It's Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed as we all run up the edge of the pool.

"Were you just swimming butterfly?!" Nagisa asked.

"It was the only stroke I haven't tried yet. And once I tried it, I was able to swim."

"REALLY?" I sputtered out totally shocked.

"HOLY SNAP APPLES THAT MEANS HE CAN COMPLETE THE TRAINING REGIMEN!" I exclaimed.

"Heh looks like Cati-chan's excited," Nagisa giggled as I continued to rant on.

"Ok guys after practice you can all come over to my place for like a mini celebration or something, well if you can that is."

"YAY! Party at Cati-chans!" Nagisa shouted jumping on me.

"Nagisa don't do that!" Makoto pleaded.

"I'd be happy to come," Gou said smiling.

"Oh yeah me too," Makoto added in realizing he didn't confirm he was coming.

Looking down at Rei I asked, "So you able to come?"

He gave me a smile nodding, "Hai! Catori-senpai!"

"I've told you Rei, you don't need to call me that," I giggled still liking the title anyways, "anywhooo`~. What would you like? I mean-like-what would you like to have to eat at the party. I'll have Chang make your favorite dish. It's all about you, you know, since you can swim now."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to-"

"Oh don't worry about it Chang loves to cook," I said brushing it off.

"How about you Haru?" I called out to Haru who had somehow walked away from our group.

He just glanced at me not answering.

"Does that mean a no or a yes?"

"I think that means a yes," Makoto answered.

"Man I need to learn how to speak Haru…OH wait I know what will get him to answer!"

Cupping my hands around my mouth I shouted, "I have a big pool in the back of my house! It even has a water slide and dolphin float-"

As soon as the words left my mouth Haru was already running over and grasping my shoulders, "YES."

* * *

**So yeah that's about it~. I've been thinking about who to pair Catori with and I'm still a bit unsure...like I've been going back and forth about this. But then again I still have season two to write about so I guess I got time XD. Anywho~ if you guys have any suggestions about that please leave a review! I love hearing what you guys think ^-^. And as always any comments or suggestions are always welcome! (also don't forget to check out my attack on titan fanfic while you wait! I always update it on the same day as this one!) C U in the next update! **

**Cly******


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

****Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it took me a while to post but my grandfather was recently diagnosed with lung cancer and it's been pretty rough...but I can't keep on being depressed so I decided to write ^-^ Hope you like this chapter! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated~ ^-^****

* * *

After practice, and after all the boys had changed, I called Chang to come pick the gang up…and yes I told him he could bring the limo.

"Did you tell him to bring it Cati-chan?!"

"Yes and he sounded just excited as you are."

"YAY!"

"Limo?" Rei questioned taking a glance at me.

"Yeah a limo~."

"And it has water, all different kinds…" Haru mumbled out reminiscing about the sparkling, spring, mineral, and all the other brands of water bottles I had in the cooler.

Letting out a giggle Makoto put his hand on Haru's shoulder, "I know Haru you told me about it."

Sure enough, precisely 5 minutes after I called him, I heard the screeching.

"Here he comes," I said walking closer to the sidewalk.

"That's him!?" Makoto exclaimed with a look of shock on his face.

"Yeah."

"Well he can't be a safe driver if you can hear the screeching from the-," Rei said stopping mid-sentence.

Just then, the limo came flying down the road and abruptly stopped in front of the school. A few honks came from the limo and sure enough the window rolled down.

"CATI-CATI I brought the limo!"

"Yeah I know Chang, just try not to drive so fast on the way there ok?" I said walking up towards the limo.

"But I _was_ driving slow."

Haru was already speed walking behind me and as soon as I opened the door he slipped in and started rummaging through my cooler.

"Haru!" Makoto shouted running over.

"Come out of there, I mean, I don't think that it's safe-I mean- not saying that your butler can't drive or not trying to offend you Catori-but Haru you don't need to open three bottles at once!"

"But they're different…" Haru countered.

"Haru," Makoto continued to whine walking in the limo, "you're gunna spill those. Here, just give them to me."

There was no need to convince Nagisa to come in, because he was already running down with Rei in hand.

"It's fine Rei-chan!"

"NO ITS NOT! DID YOU SEE HOW FAST HE WAS GOING DOWN THE ROAD?! I MEAN-"

"Just get in!" Nagisa exclaimed pushing in him and jumping in himself.

The last person to get in was Gou.

"Soooo you coming?" I questioned watching her eye the car.

"Uhhhhh…."

"Gou I have a pool and we all know that they are probably going to swim since I have a water slide soooo…muscles."

Looking down at her feet she seemed to be contemplating which decision she would least regret.

"You're evil…" she half mumbled, walking over to the limo and getting in.

"Yeah I know~," I replied hopping in myself.

Sitting next to Nagisa I started buckling my seat belt, "Everyone ready?"

"NO!" Rei and Makoto said looking like they were on death road.

"DON'T WORRY I'LL DRIVE NICE AND SLOW!" Chang chimed from the front.

"But didn't he say that he was driving slow!?" Makoto whimpered turning a nice shade of white.

******line break******

Finally arriving at the house, I opened the limo door and walked out with ease.

"That was fun!" Nagisa exclaimed coming out as well, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Just give me a moment to get my balance back," Rei slurred stumbling out of the car followed by Haru who was holding like 4 water bottles.

Slowly walking up to the house I looked back to make sure Makoto and Gou got out ok.

"Well at least we got here in five minutes flat right?" I giggled taking the key out of my bag, so I could open the door.

Swinging the door open I put the keys on the hook beside the door, "Kiwi I'm home! And I brought people."

As I walked further into my house I heard thudding coming from the kitchen and there came kiwi emerging into the living room, skidding across the wooden floor.

"Wait you brought-," she went silent when she caught eye of the baes walking in.

"Oh hi guys!" Kiwi said in cheerful voice but then walked over to me and said in a lower voice, "Why didn't you tell me they were coming here?!"

"I didn't know myself. It was kind of a last minute thing."

"Well couldn't you have called me or texted me?!"

"Sorry as I said it was a last minute thing!"

"Is everything ok?" Makoto chimed in seeing kiwi and I high whispering to each other.

"Oh no everything's fine~." I said waving his comment off.

Kiwi put back on her cheery smile but darted an evil eye at me before walking to the kitchen (or most likely the bathroom to brush her hair).

"I'll be right back," she called out.

Watching Kiwi jog off, I turned to Rei, "Well I since you insisted that it didn't matter, I told Chang to make whatever he wanted so that means he's going to be making A LOT, sooo I hope you're all hungry."

"I'm always hungry!" Nagisa replied with a smile, "and WOW Cati-chan….how did you get such a big house?..."

"Well my parents are biologists; they're kind of away right now in China."

"Really? Wow so you and Kiwi are here by yourselves?"

"Eh, nawww~, we got Chang. And long story short they said they we could come with them but I didn't feel like having to go to China and then all the way back here. And ya know, I'd be gone for like 4 months."

Rei immediately seemed intrigued when he learned that my parents where biologists.

"So what are they researching in China?"

"Oh ya know the panda's and everything."

"Awwww I love panda's," Gou said with a big smile.

"I mean if you really want to know a lot about what my parents do, I can have them tell you all about it when they get back or ya know what-" I said walking over to the little library we had in our living room, "You can read any of these books. All of these here are their books that they have published."

"Really?! Thank you Catori-senpai!" he exclaimed giving me a nod of the head.

"It's fine~."

"What are all those books?" Makoto questioned, pointing over to the other MUCH BIGGER section of the library.

"Oh ya know that's the manga," I replied crossing my arms with a proud smile.

"I'm back!" I heard Kiwi call out as she made her way back into the living room.

"So this is Kiwi that Catori has told us about," Makoto said hunching down giving my sister one of his warm smiles.

Kiwi looked like she was having 5 fangirl attacks going on inside her body at the moment but she suppressed them and was able to make out a sentence, "She talked about me?"

"Well yes, she told us about you, she said that you were into anime like she was."

"Yeah I really like-"

"She looks a lot like you Cati-chan!" Nagisa said taking a closer look at Kiwi.

"Yeah she does," Gou said sliding over near Nagisa.

"She seems to show much resemblance," Rei said adjusting his glasses and he started to skim one of my parent's books.

Glancing over I saw Haru was making his way into the kithen aaand I knew why. Walking through the opening that led to the kitchen I saw Haru was staring out the back glass sliding door. I could also smell whatever Chang was cooking and whatever it was it smelled good.

_The pool…I should have guessed._

Sure enough he opened the sliding door and bolted over to the pool pulling off articles of clothing in the process.

"Cati-chan where did you go?" I heard Nagisa's voice call out.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

The group then made its way into the kitchen and yet again Nagisa admired at how big it was.

"WOW Cati-chan! Can I live here too? OH what's Chang-chan cooking?"

"Wait, has anyone seen Haru?" Makoto questioned darting his eyes around.

"Yeah and did you tell him about the pool in the back?" Kiwi added in looking around herself for the blue eyed boy.

"Yeah he's in it," I bluntly said jabbing a thumb behind me.

"WHAT?" Makoto said running up towards me taking a look outside.

Letting out a sigh he groaned, "Haru….we just came back from swimming practice."

"Eh let him enjoy the pool its fine. We still got some time before Chang gets done making the food anyways."

"I hope you're all hungry!" Chang rang as he wore his fluffy pink apron, "I'm making ancient Chinese secret!"

"Wow really? You haven't made that in a while," I said finally recognizing the familiar smells.

"YAY! I haven't had that in forever!"

"It has not been forever," I half laughed looking over at Kiwi.

"Hey it's still be a while though."

"What's ancient Chinese secret?" Makoto said cocking his head to the side.

"It's one of Chang's dishes that has been passed down his in his family. It was actually one of the first things he made for me while I was in China."

"Yeah and it's really GOOD," Kiwi said practically salivating.

"Sooo do you guys want to watch a movie, while we wait? Or we can go in the pool, but then again you guys just had practice and its getting kind of dark-"

"POOL!" Nagisa said jumping up and down.

"But Nagisa, it's getting-"

"OH COME ON Mako-chan! It has a waterslide! AND OH is that a mini waterfall?!"

"Well yeah but-"

Nagisa ran like a bullet to get his duffle bag that he brought in and somehow found his way to the bathroom.

"Sooooo pool it is~."

After everyone got their bathing suits on we made our way over to the pool. I had Gou borrow one of mine (even though it was a big big), but thankfully I was able to tighten it some more since it had stings in the back.

"We're gunna be out Chang, let us know when it's done!" I called out as I shut the sliding door.

"SURE THING!" I heard his muffled voice call out from inside the house.

Walking into the soft grass, it felt cool and sleek under my feet. I could already see Makoto, Gou, and Kiwi had entered the pool with Haru, and Rei was admiring the waterfall, but Naigsa was running over towards me.

"Wha-"

"COME ON CATI-CHAN THE POOLS GREAT! It's not too cold or too warm it's just-"

"Yeah I know we have an internal thermometer so it keeps it at exactly-"

"Come on your taking too long Cati-chan!" Nagisa giggled grabbing my arm, dragging me to the pool.

"Nagisa wait," I pleaded as I saw he was just going to throw us in the pool, "I don't want to get my hair all wet. The chlorine gets it all sticky and it takes forever to dry and I just took a shower-"

"Too late!" Nagisa said running at full speed.

Pushing the heels of my feet against the ground, Nagisa eventually lost his balance due to me pulling back and we fell down skidding and tumbling across the silky grass. He was the first to slide right into the pool whereas I skidded to a stop, with just the lower half of my body into the pool and the front of my upper body leaning against the pools edge. I attempted to push myself up with my hands but I felt something grab my ankles.

_Crap there's no way I could hold myself up in this position. I barely have any leverage._

Mustering up the coldest voice I could, I growled, "Don't you dare-AHHH!"

With my hands sliding across the smooth edge of the pool I was plunged into the water. Resurfacing I took a gasp on air and soon after I heard another person gasp for air….and started to have a fit of giggles.

Wiping my eyes I glared at the pink eyed blonde, "Naagisaaaaa…."

Realizing the beast he had awoken he quickly swam behind Makoto.

"Protect me Mako-chan!" he whimpered.

"H-hey don't use me as shield just because you decided to pull her in."

"But you're the perfect shield Mako-chan! She wouldn't hurt you! You're too innocent!"

Makoto slightly scoffed at Nagisa's comment but eyed me as he saw me come over.

"Nagisa that's not fair!" I said pouting, "You can't use Makoto as a shield. That's foul play."

"But I don't wanna die!" Nagisa screamed back hiding behind the big Makoto.

Groaning I decided to let it slide….for now…I'll get him back in due time. I felt something nudge me in the side until I realized it was Haru just floating on his back, peacefully making his way around the pool.

"Heh well it looks like Haru is enjoying himself."

"Yup, he's been floating around since we got in," Kiwi giggled floating around in a dolphin floaty.

I noticed Rei was also lounging in the inner tube, still admiring the pool.

"Your pool is quite beautiful, Catori-senpai," Rei said adjusting his glasses.

"Thanks, it took a while to build but it was worth it."

The next half an hour consisted of a couple games of marco polo and poor Makoto or Rei were usually stuck being "it". Somehow Haru always managed to evade everyone during the game and never became "it", but what can I say that's Haru for you~. There was then talk of the game chicken which I declined, but Nagisa insisted.

"Nagisa, you can't hold me up on your shoulders. I'd kill you."

"Nuh-UH!"

He tried to pick me up which just resulted in me being dropped into the water unceremoniously.

Resurfacing, I swiped the hair in my face out of the way, "I told you…"

"Well I at least want to go against you! Cati-chan vs Nagisa! Come on Rei-chan you can hold me!"

Nagisa then started to crawl up Rei much to Rei's dismay.

"Nagisa-kun! STOP! This is not BEAUTF-NAGISA!"

He somehow made his way onto Rei's shoulders and positioned himself with each leg hanging over Rei's shoulders.

"Come on Cati-chan. It'll be fun!"

Letting out a sigh I shook my head feeling to lazy but then again when will I have this chance again?...BUT then again if I keep hanging out with these guys who hang out in the water all the time that chance is probably pretty high.

"Here," I heard Makoto say from behind me.

He had lowered himself in the water so it would be easier for me to get on his shoulders.

"We mind as well humor him."

"I'm gunna break your back," I stated coming up from behind him, hesitant about getting on his shoulders.

"No you won't I slung you over my shoulder before remember?"

"Yeah I guess…alright," I sighed out, careful not to hurt him as I got on his shoulders.

Fully standing up, Makoto put his hands on my knees to keep me from falling.

"Holy crap I feel so tall!" I said looking around, "Geez Makoto you're huge! How tall are you again?"

"Enough talking, it's time for battle!" Nagisa mischievously exclaimed pointing a finger in the air and jostling around to the point where Rei almost fell over.

But before we could even start I heard Chang's voice ring out.

"It is ready-Cati Cati what are you doing?"

"Oh ya know playing chicken."

"OH YEAH, that game. Haha I forgot what it was called, silly me. I have to remember that," Chang giggled to himself as he started to head back in.

The rest of Chang's words were too low to understand since he was so far away.

"I still can't believe he doesn't know what this game is. We play it all the time whenever we have a drama club party," I said shaking my head at how forgetful Chang is.

"Alright I'm ready to get down despite how I like the view," I laughed down to Makoto.

"NO WAIT! I still didn't get my battle yet!" Nagisa said crossing his arms.

Nagisa was close enough for me to push him sooooo…what do you think of course I pushed him! Pushing my arms out Nagisa started to fall backwards and was followed by Rei since Nagisa had such a tight grip on him.

"Looks like I win," I chimed as Makoto lowered himself down so I could slide off.

"NO you cheated! I wasn't ready!"

Floating over by Nagisa Haru said his first words in the past half an hour.

"Pool-chan said you lost."

_I'm liking Haru more and more every day._

* * *

**Soooo yeah~ that's about it XD. Thought I'd add in something more that just he plot of the anime ^-^ But yeah not sure who Catori's going to be paired with yet or even if she's going to be paired at all XD. Sooo yeah let me know what you think. And as always any comments or suggestions are always welcome ^0^! C U in the next update~!**

Cly****


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**:

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for like the...month wait?..or was it longer?...not sure...but yeah things are still crazy on this end but I was able to get this done ^-^! And it's extra long to make up for the time you had to wait! And sorry for any spelling errors, the usual person who proof reads all my stuff is not available and I really wanted to post this sooo yeah I did my best but I'm horrible at proof reading and grammar and...yeah...Soooo onto the next chapter! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated!**

* * *

It was the next day at practice and we were already preparing for the prefectural tournament. Thankfully I was able to get in a call to Miko asking him about what we were going to do about our next play for drama club and thankfully he had a few ideas. So I was also able to squeeze in a short drama club meeting to discuss the matter now that I had Niko's input and we had finally come to a conclusion.

_Looks like we're doing another Black Butler play~_

Other than me and my deep thoughts about the upcoming play, Gou and I had just shooed the boys out of the little changing/meeting/I-really-don't-know-what room/small building. And soon after we did, a huge gust of wind had made its way into the room causing some of Gou's papers (papers that count down the days until the tournament) to fly across the room. She squeaked a little but then let out a small sigh of annoyance.

"Don't worry I'll help," I said kneeling down the floor collecting some of the scattered papers.

Only a few seconds in, after I started to gather just a handful of papers, Gou called me over.

"Catori, look what I found!"

"What?" I questioned crawling over.

She then held up a rather old looking magazine and had waves on it.

"Iwatobi High School Swim Club…Summer training camp from hell on a deserted island?" I read aloud.

"Is this an old magazine or like journal thing from an old swim club of Iwatobi?"

"Seems like it," Gou replied staring at it in awe.

"Come on," I said gently taking if from her hands, "let's show it to the guys."

Making my way out the door I called out to the swimmers.

"Hey guys! Look what we found!"

Walking right in front of them I looked over to Gou, "Well technically Gou found it, but yeah, look."

I then held up the cover of the magazine for them to look at. After looking it over they all looked rather confused.

"Hell?" Rei said with a confused look.

"Deserted Island?" Haru added in.

"Sounds FUN!" Nagisa exclaimed leaning forward as his eyes sparkled.

"Yeah well evidently it's a poster from when Iwatobi had a swim club."

"What's your point?" Rei questioned.

"Well we should use their training regimen and hold a summer training camp on the deserted island!"

"Wait what?" I stuttered out unaware that we were even considering to train on a _deserted _island.

"Too much effort," Haru mumbled out sitting at the edge of the pool.

"This is not time for complaining!" Gou shouted over at Haru.

"Well-um," I said taking the magazine and turning the page to the map, "here's the regimen they used."

"Huh looks like it would increase our stamina," Rei said putting his hand to his chin.

Looking down at his feet Makoto mumbled out, "the ocean…."

"Yep the ocean," Gou chimed out.

I couldn't help but notice the expression and tone Makoto had.

_Did it bother him that the regimen involved the ocean?_

Somehow we decided that we were going to do this training regimen that involved deserted islands and now Miss Ama-chan had just informed us that we don't have enough money to do so…

_Well this plan is turning out great~._

After school we stopped at a convenience store and bought some icy treats aka good old ice cream and icepops.

"But I really wanted to go to the deserted island with everyone~…" Nagisa whined as we walked down the sidewalk.

Letting out a sigh myself an idea popped into my head.

_UH DUH…why haven't you thought of this before!?_

"Hey guys," I breathed out stopping in my tracks, "I can't believe I didn't think of this before but I can get us there!"

"Huh, how?" Makoto said turning towards me.

"My parents own this boat and I never thought about it because we had it back in Italy for when we visited Miko's grandma, BUT we brought if back because we used it last summer!"

"HUH? Really?!" Nagisa exclaimed jumping forward.

"And we have a lot of camping gear. We never really use it anymore," I said shrugging.

"Oh well I have some camping gear too," Makoto added.

"As the team captain I can't let you do everything," he continued with a giggle.

"WAIT," Nagisa said jumping between us, "we have a boat, and camping gear…THAT MEANS THERE'S NOTHING STOPPING US FROM GOING!"

"Whoa whoa, calm down. I have to check with my parents first before I use the boat. I don't need my head bitten off, but they'll probably say yes so…yeah I guess we're all set."

"YAY! Deserted Island here we come!"

After making a short pit stop at Makoto's and getting his camping gear, we headed down to Haru's.

"Who gave you permission to use my place for storage," Haru deadpanned as he all of Makoto's camping Gear was laid out on his floor.

"But there's so much room here!" Nagisa said giving him his signature smile.

Letting out a yawn I felt my phone vibrate and…it was Kiwi.

_Oh great…_

"Yhello?~" I answered.

"Where are you!?"

"I'm at Haru's…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"Again Kiwi this was not planned…we just had to drop some stuff off at his house. I'll be home in a bit."

"You better because I need a ride to the store."

"Wha-can't you just ask Chang?"

"He's taking a nap right now and he's just too kawaii to wake up," she whined back.

"Why do you need to go to the store?"

"Oh ya know to-meet up with friends."

"List late?"

"Yeah they're going to spend the night."

"Well why would you meet them at a store? And wait, what store do you want me to take you to?"

"Seiyu." (just to let you know Seiyu is almost like a walmart)

"Why Seiyu?"

"Just cuz."

"Well why would you meet up with them there? I mean just tell them to meet you back at the house."

"I don't know. It's just what we decided! What's with all the questions?!"

"What are you planning now?..."

"Nothing."

"Never mind I don't have time for your schemes right now…I'll talk to you when I get home."

"But-"

"When I get home," I said after bidding her goodbye and hanging up.

Leaning back I slid down the wall.

_What could she possibly be doing now?...do I even want to know?..._

"What's wrong Cati-chan?"

"Nothing…I just think my sister's up to something."

"Huh?"

"Never mind it's nothing important. What are you guys talking about?"

"Having a barbeque on the deserted island!"

"I figured."

*****line break*****

Walking through the front door I had walked home from Haru's house, since his house is on my way home. Makoto asked if I wanted him and Haru or just him to walk me home but I said it was fine. It only took me like five minutes until I was home.

"Kiwi I'm home I-Kiwi?" I called out hanging the keys on the hook and walking further into the living room.

"Chang?"

Chang wasn't in his usual napping spot, the recliner.

"Kiwi…." I growled knowing that she knew I was on to her, so she decided to wake up the sleeping Chang.

"Do I even want to go after them and find out?...or do I want to watch anime?"

Well the choice seemed pretty obvious AND besides I could always give Miko a call too.

_I wonder what time it is in Italy._

Taking out my phone, I was about to dial Miko's number.

"Wait I have to ask mom and dad about the boat… I wonder how they'll take that I'm a part of a swim club now. Well to say the least they're going to be surprised."

*****line break****

_Beep beep beep beep_

"Ugggh…." I groaned out slipping my hand out of the warm cover attempting to silence the loud alarm.

After slamming my hand around my side table a few time I finally made contact with the alarm.

_Really? I had to wake up this early?...maybe I should just not go…WAIT I can't…I'm their ride…crap._

Letting fatigue take over me I started to doze off again….that is until I heard the lovely anime ringtone burst from my cellphone.

**SEID IHR DAS ESSEN? NEIN, WIR SIND DER JÄGER!**

_It's too early in the morning for attack on titan…._

"UGH…." I finally sat up and rubbed my tired eyes.

Eyeing the illuminating device I picked it up and answered it.

"Hmello?..." I mumbled.

"Good morning sunshine~."

"Miko what do you want?..."

"Well I was informed that you had to wake up early this morning so I thought I'd give you a call to make sure you got up. You're their ride aren't you~."

"Yeah yeah…."

"Yeah well, I'm off to bed~."

"Lucky…wish I could go back to sleep."

"Hey you decided to join the club."

"Yeah I know….goodnight~."

"Good morning~. Talk to you later."

Hanging up the phone I couldn't stop the smile from my face from fading.

_You have no idea how much I miss you bud…._

****line break****

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Over here!" Nagisa's loud voice rang out.

_Uggghhh…so loud…._

"Cati-chan keeps on falling asleep," he continued with a giggle as I leaned, half alive, on his shoulder.

"I'm nuht aseep'…" I mumbled out, creaking open my closed eyes.

As Haru and Makoto approached us, Makoto looked at me with his usual motherly concerned expression.

"Are you ok?"

"Mhyeah…"

"You sure? You seem tired."

"Yeah why are you so tired Cati-chan?!"

"….I have a us'al tendency tah stay up late…'nd I forgot I had tah wake up really early…" I murmured, rubbing my eyes, trying to wake up.

"Doing what?"

_Dangit nagisa just let me be…_

"Anime…..well…and tumblr."

Just then a car flew by and, well, that woke me up.

"HOLY SNAP!" I exclaimed clutching onto Nagisa's shirt having my entire life flash before my eyes.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!" I heard a voice ring out as a figure got out of the car.

Sure enough it was Miss Ama-chan in her cute little dress and sun hat aaand luggage.

"Well now that everyone's here let's get on the boat," Makoto said walking towards the boat beside us.

"Oh, no that's not our boat," I said walking over to the bigger boat beside it, "this is."

"WHOA." Naigsa yelled out running up to me, "IT'S SO BIG! CAN I DRIVE IT CATI-CHAN CAN I?"

"No actually Chang is already on it and ready to get us there. And besides if you did, I'm pretty sure we'd all die."

"You're such a meanie Cati-chan…."

*****time skip****

It didn't take us that long to get there and the ride was actually kind of nice. Miss Ama-chan and Gou lounged out on deck while Haru and Makoto looked at the view. Haru found the lower level the most interesting because it actually had little port holes that you could look through. Needless to say he was down there most of the time. Chang loved being "Captain" and did little voice overs every so often on the intercom…he even wore his captain's suit that I bought him for his birthday. Nagisa was trying to be king of the world, by standing at the edge of the boat, but thankfully Rei was tending to him soooo I could go pretty much pass out and fall sleep on one of the chairs. Somehow no one noticed my lifeless body until we got there.

"_Cati-chan?"_ I heard a muffled voice call out.

"_Catori-senpai?"_

"_Catori? Catori wake up we're here."_

Ignoring the voices I decided to stay in my peaceful slumber.

"Awww man, what should we do? Do we really wake her up?" Nagisa whined letting his arms hang.

"Hmmm well she might be mad if we told Chang to take her back…maybe-"

"Don't worry~," Chang said coming out from his captain quarters.

Putting his hands under my unconscious form, he hoisted my up into his arms.

"See no problem~."

Chang then started to exit the boat.

"Chang wait, we have to get our stuff first!" Gou called out grabbing her bag.

"And Rei doesn't look too good…." Makoto added in as Rei shakingly exited the boat.

"Are you ok Rei?" Makoto said putting a hand on Rei's back as Rei keeled over.

"I'm ok….I just need to go the restroom..." he mumbled out running off to the nearest bathroom.

Chang decided to plop me down next to the luggage and consider his job well done.

"Well, see you all later~," he said putting the last of the luggage on the dock and getting back onto the boat.

"WAIT BUT WHAT DO WE DO ABOUT CATORI-and he's gone….."Makoto sighed putting a hand up to his forehead.

"So who's gunna wake her up?" Gou inquired kneeling down by my body.

Crossing his arms and shaking his head Nagisa said, "Well I'm not going to do it."

"Huh?! Why not?!"

"Because she's scary when she's mad and I'm not taking any risks Mako-chan."

"Nagisa she's not gunna be mad. There's no reason to be scared."

"Then why don't you do it?"

Makoto looked down at my body and back at Nagisa.

"No you do it."

"No yooouu do it!"

"You do it!"

"You do it Mako-chan!"

"No you!"

"FINE. Haru-chan you do it."

Haru didn't seem fazed gave Nagisa his usual cool expression and walked off.

"Huh? Why haru? He wouldn't do it anyways. He doesn't like things that require-"

"Move Makoto," Haru said walking between the two of them with his hands cupped together.

"Haru what are you-"

Opening his cupped hands, glistening water rained down on my face.

Sputtering, I sat up and wiping my face.

"Wha-pfsst peh! What the heck?"

After giving my eyes a good wiping I looked up at the huddled group around me.

"Can someone give me a good reason why I'm laying down on the ground, by a bunch of suitcases, with a wet face, and not on the boat…"

Makoto offered his hand to me which I gratefully took. Surprisingly he pulled me up with little to no effort at all.

_Well he does do the backstroke._

"Well ya see-"

"Hey come over here!"

As well all looked in the direction of the voice we saw Rei motioning for us to follow him.

"What is it?"

"It's the other swim team, Samezuka."

"What?!"

It only took a few minutes for Rei to take us to his desired destination. Looking through big glass windows, we peered into the large swimming facility.

"Why the heck are they here…hmm let's see.." I said with my hands plastered on the glass as I scanned for my target, "There he is…"

"You found Rin-chan?! Where?" Nagisa said tugging on my arm.

With a glare I jutted my finger against the glass in Rin's direction.

"There," I said with a glare.

Everyone looked in his direction, intently staring at him once their eyes found him.

"Did you say something again Gou-chan?" Makoto inquired.

"Huh? I didn't know anything this time," she said putting her hands up in defense.

"We should go say hello then," Nagisa suggested.

"No," Haru strongly stated.

"Huh? Why not?"

"I promised him that we would meet at prefecturals."

"Oh NO I think he's gunna look up here!" Nagisa exclaimed so everyone started to hunch down or proceed to hide behind the trees and vegetation behind us.

"I'm not going anywhere. Let him-"

"NO CATI-CHAN! RIN-CHAN CAN'T KNOW WE'RE HERE!"

"What—who cares if he—NAGISA!" I yelled out as he tackled me down on the ground just before Rin's gaze looked up to where we just where.

Grunting on impact, Nagisa fell right on top of me as we flew down to the unforgiving earth.

_I swear…_

After a few seconds of lying on the hard ground I sighed out through my nose.

"Nagisa…."

"Yeah," he mumbled with his face planted in the crook of my neck.

I could feel his lips move against me skin, which unfortunately tickled. I had to fight back a giggle as I ignored his warm breath against my neck.

"Get off."

"But what if Rin-chan's still looking?"

_OH MY GOSH STOP TALKING..._

Clearing my throat from the giggles that were bubbling not too far down my esophagus, I narrowed my eyes.

"Ok let me rephrase that. If you don't get your body, which is laying flush against mine, off of me…I'll skin you."

Quickly scrambling off of me Nagisa backed off of few feet still on his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to squish against you Cati-chan! Don't kill me!" he said with a clear blush illuminating his cheeks.

Standing up I brushed some dirt off myself.

"Just he happy your face didn't land any lower. _Then_ we would have a problem."

So one awkward walk back to the beach area, and a mama-makoto scolding for nagisa since he should 'think before he acts,' we started to set up the tents. Of course with me hating the hot sun's Rei's (hey see what I did there~) I settled for lounging under a tree and playing and drawing in the sand.

"Hey Catori, let's go check in at the lodge!"

Looking up from my doodles I saw Miss Amakata.

"Huh? I thought we were just gunna camp out here."

"Lodge?" All of the boys questioned walking over towards us.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"We booked lodging for ourselves," Miss Ama-chan said glancing over at Gou and then motioning over to the cabins up ahead, "over there."

"What?" They questioned again.

"You can't expect a couple of girls to sleep outside."

"Hey I can sleep outside just fine," I said with a raised eyebrow, "and besides wasn't this supposed to be a camping experience and all that?"

"They have wifi, air conditioning, and a gift shop which I'm pretty sure has anime stuff in it," Gou said folding her arms.

_She knows me so well._

"Well see you later guys," I said grabbing my bag and getting up off the ground.

"Awww~ don't leave Cati-chan! No fair…."

"What it's not like I'm going to be there all day and you guys will be training, aaand I'll still be here when we do the campfire and all that other jazz. I mean it's not like we were going to share a tent."

"We weren't?!"

"Wha-well NO…."

Sighing I pinched the bridge of my nose shaking my head.

"Hahaha I was just kidding Cati-chan," he said laughing with a smirk on his face.

Rolling my eyes I started to walk in the direction of the lodge, "Come on, mama needs air conditioning."

I could hear Gou snicker under her breath before she called out, "We're coming."

*******line break********

After putting all our stuff in our hotel room (and me checking out the gift shop), Gou and I got our swimsuits on and we all headed back down to the beach. As we arrived at the beach, the boys were already way out in the water doing their swim training.

"Well got to take some photos for Kiwi," I said bringing out my cannon camera from my bag.

Focusing on the boys way out in the crystalline ocean, I snapped a few shots. Moving my camera in Gou's direction I focused in on her.

"Say cheese."

"Huh?"

I ended up snapping a photo of her surprised expression.

"Catori! I wasn't ready," she whined putting her hands up, blocking my view of her face.

Giggling slightly I waved one of my hands up.

"Alright, alright, fine here."

Leaning over by her, I put my arm around her shoulder, and faced the camera towards us. We both put up a peace sign before I took the photo.

"Oh," I exclaimed pulling away and rummaging through my bag again, "I forgot about this."

Camera in hand, I placed it on the tripod I brung with me to the beach.

"You really had to bring the tripod?"

"Yesh, so that way I don't miss anything that happens, that and kiwi wanted me to make sure I captured any funny moments."

"Well why didn't she come?"

"Well I told her that she would mainly be watching the boys train and she already had a sleep over set up with her friends so she figured it was ok as long as I took A LOT of pictures."

"Heheh yup that sounds like Kiwi."

"Alright now come on," I chimed grabbing her wrist, "Let's go in the ocean!"

"What? Why?"

"Becaaasuse we're on a beach and you're supposed to play in the ocean when you're at a beach~."

"But-"

"Oh come on~," I whined dragging her down the sandy shoreline, "It'll be fun and I don't want to splash around all by myself!"

"Bu-ut I don't want to get wet and-AH- it's cold! CATORI!" Gou squealed as the cold water met her ankles.

"No it's not and besides you put on that bathing suit for a reason!"

Letting out a sigh she let me drag her further out, "You're just like Nagisa in a girl's body…"

"WHAT?"

After spending some time in the ocean, Gou and I actually had a lot of fun. It consisted of mainly splashing around and looking at the little fish below the water but it was still nice. As we started to come out of the water we decided that we wanted to make a sand castle. Sitting on the warm beach we already produced a fairly big mound of wet sand which was slowly being formed into our castle. As Gou continued to build the castle and I started on the moat, we noticed that the boys were now back on land and were running. And it appeared that Rei was beating all of them in that category. He might not be the best swimmer but that boy can run. Despite being afraid of getting my camera full of sand I had to capture this moment. I mean Rei was like in all of his glory!...or at least it looked like it to me. Quickly getting up I carefully picked up my camera with my sandy hands, focused on them, and snapped a few shots.

"CATORI! HELP! THE CASTLE IS STARTING TO CALLAPSE!"

"NO! I'M COMING KINGDOM CATI-GOU!"

"KOU!"

****line break*****

It was around 6 hours later and in that time Gou and I had built an entire Cati-go-I mean Kou empire. It was huge. The empire had a moat, a big castle, a bell tower, a wall surrounding it, and we even built all the little houses of the commoners. Yeah we went all out. After we did all that we nibbled on some snacks at the table that Miss Amakata was lounging by and after convincing Gou we watched some anime on my laptop that I brought down. Then after watching anime, we walked back to the shop and walked around at the hotel doing some silly-if-you-would-even-consider-them-vlogging-videos, and returned back ready to make some dinner. I. Was. Starving.

Groaning, I fell back on the now slightly cool sand, since the sun was now not at a high point anymore, and threw my hands above my head.

"Uuuggggh when are they getting back….I'm so bored…"

"Don't whine Catori, they'll be back soon," Gou giggled rolling her eyes.

After a few minutes passed, I heard Gou gasp out, "Catori they're back!"

Sitting up on my elbows I saw four figures coming towards us in the distance. I got to my feet and grabbed two towels as Gou did as well. I'm not sure why they were small towels, but I guess it's just so they can dry their face and head…yeah I don't know.

"Good work guys," Gou said handing Haru and Makoto their towels and as I handed Rei and Nagisa theirs.

"Thanks," Makoto replied to the both of us.

"So how did the training go? It wasn't too hard was it? Didn't you guys only do half of it?" I inquired making sure they weren't exhausting themselves.

"Well it's only the first day," Makoto said.

"I-I'll do better tomorrow!" Rei said standing beside Nagisa.

"You'll do great Rei-chan!"

"Yeah don't worry Rei! From my point of view you did awesome, not to mention I saw you killing those guys when you were running," I snickered walking over to Miss Ama-chan who was getting out the food.

"Hey, I ran just fine!" Nagisa exclaimed putting his hands on his hips.

"Yup, you were huffing, puffing, and gasping for air the whole way~."

"Oh yeah, I bet I can run better than you."

"Of course you can, duh, I'm just an otaku who only played _baseball_ like _years_ ago~."

Before the conversation could go any further I heard Miss Ama-chan gasp.

"What is it?"

"I forgot the seasoning!"

_Seasoning? For what?! The mackerel?_

"Don't worry Cati-chan and I will go and borrow some from the lodge," Gou offered.

"When did I volunteer?..."

"Ever since you dragged me into the cold ocean," Gou said pursing out her lips.

"It wasn't cold!"

It didn't take long to walk to the lodge's little convenience store and we were about to enter, buuuut we practically almost ran over someone as they were coming out of it….since Gou thought it was a good idea to run…

"Whoa-sorry!" I stuttered regaining my balance as I skidded to a stop.

"Hey, aren't you from Samezuka?" I continued saying as I recognized the gray haired boys face.

_Wasn't he the guy standing next to Rin when-WAIT…._

"Uh yeah…and aren't you," Nitori said pointing over to Gou, "Matsuoka-senpai's sister?"

_Yup he's his kohai….which only meeaaaans._

"What's wrong?" I heard an all too familiar voice say.

_Well, well, well what do we have here?..._

"Oni-chan?"

"Gou? Catori?"

"Rin…."

After we did our little greeting, Rin groaned to himself and said to Nitori, "Nitori, you head back first."

"Uh…yeah sure," he replied slowly walking away.

With a very nervous expression on her face Gou grabbed my wrist.

"Huh yeah Catori, you should go head back OR maybe take a walk with Nitori-or ya know I think they were having a sale on those anime beach towels at that store at the lodge!"

I opened my mouth about to protest but she pushed me along.

"Go on I'm sure the boys are waiting for their seasoning! Here's the money you go get it!" she said with a crooked smile, pushing the money into my hands.

"They can wait for their seasoning."

"Please…for me…PLEASE," she said practically begging and giving me a look that said 'please don't cause trouble yet.'

Letting out a sigh I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine."

Walking past Rin I shot him a glare.

I then growled out in English, "We'll have our little talk later…"

Entering the store, I knew he knew what I said, but I knew Gou had no clue…which I knew scared her even more because she could only imagine what I said. So after quickly purchasing the seasoning I was hoping I could catch them before they left so could follow them…..but they were long gone…

_Man now I got to walk back all the way by myself….WAIT GOU SAID THERE WAS THAT SALE!...NO, FOCUS CATORI. Be reasonable. You can always go back later and look at the sale but right now you have a bunch of hungry teenage boys who are relying on you to get this seasoning…man that anime sale sounds so much better right now but I just better go back to the beach anyways~._

****line break*****

We all decided to make pizza…and Nagisa and Haru decided it was best to use the mackerel on their pizza's. Sitting at the picnic table I was checking up on my youtube channel. Usually Miko and I would do it together, but since he's spending time with family right now, I have to do it. Humming to myself I scrolled through the new comments that were posted on our "Ship happens" CMV. It was made by Miko, me, and some other drama club members who wanted or had time to participate. I giggled to myself as people talked about and fangirled over the ships we had it the video.

"So what'cha doin' Cati-chan?" Nagisa asked slipping beside me.

"Oh ya know just on Miko's and mine's youtube channel," I said motioning to the video playing.

"Wait so that's you guys!? Cool and wait…Why is he so close to your face?! WHAT IS HE DOING?! HE'S CARESSING IT. AND YOUR—ARE YOU TO TOGETH-"

"Nagisa CALM DOWN. It's just a CMV. A cosplay music video. We're being one of the paired couples in the video."

"Oh…." He curtly replied leaning back from hovering over my laptop.

Letting out a sigh I continued to reply to the comments.

"Soooo what do you do on your channel?" Nagisa inquired trying to start up another conversation.

"Uuuum mainly CMV's, cosplay skits, music videos, and sometimes we record our plays so we post them on here."

"Cool~! I wanna do a video with you Cati-chan!"

"Heh yeah sure. I'd like to do a video with you, well actually, all of you. I've had this Arabian music video idea for the past month and I think you guys would actually be really nice for it."

"Oh I don't know if I'm good on camera," Makoto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"OH PSHH, you're just camera shy Mako-chan~."

"Wha-n-no I'm not!" Makoto countered back.

We all continued to giggle and finished eating our pizza's. During that time, Nagisa watched a few of my videos and kept on insisting I was hiding a secret relationship with Miko, which I kept on denying. Haru found it interesting that we had a video where we actually made mermaid costumes. It was for more of a fantasy music video we made during the summer. It took forever to make the tails since they were individually fitted but it was worth it. I practically had to tear the computer from Haru's hands since he watched that video like 6 times.

It was now getting dark and everyone was heading back, but I couldn't shake the feeling that Rei wasn't feeling alright. He was mainly quiet throughout the evening, but made a few comments at how beautiful our videos were. Even so, I just had to make sure he was ok otherwise it'd kill me and I wouldn't be able to sleep.

Finally peeling myself away from Haru's questions as to how I 'turned into a mermaid' and comments like 'don't keep the secret to eternal happiness to yourself' I approached Rei.

"So you feeling ok Rei?"

"Uh, yes Catori-senpai."

"Ok, I just wanted to check, you seemed a bit down."

"No I'm alright."

"Ok if you say so, but remember I'm always here if you need anything, m'kay?"

He nodded his head giving me a small smile.

"We'll we're off to bed," Gou yawned stretching her arms above her head.

"What? But it's not even 11:00 o'clock yet!" I exclaimed thinking we were going to do some kind of bonfire.

"Some people like sleep Catori…."

"I like sleep…I just go to bed a bit later than you all is all..."

"Yeah and wake up late."

"NOooo I wake up at 7:45 every morning and 8:30-9:00 on weekends so Nah~."

"Well come on the boys need their sleep for training tomorrow," Gou stated grabbing my wrist.

Sighing, I lolled my head back, "Fiiiiiinnnne~. I'm coming…but it's only like 10:30….but just as a warning I will be up on tumblr for the next 2 hours or so…"

Gou groaned out as we started to walk back.

"Maybe you should have just camped on the beach."

* * *

**Soooo that's about it~ I already started on the next chapter but am not sure when it will be posted. Hope you liked this chapter and as always any comments or suggestions are always welcome! Comments usually motivate me to write more so the chapter might come quicker that way, buuut either way it will eventually will be posted ^-^. C U in the next update!**

**Cly****  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Hey~ Nothing much to update on, just trying to get through physics~ UGHHH it hates me I swear! I hope to update sooner than last time since I would like to get through this season and onto season 2 of Free as well ^-^. Also I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors...just as last time, my person is gone so I had to do the proof reading and I suck~. Sooo onto the next chapter! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated! ^-^**

* * *

It was now around 1:00 in the morning as I let out a yawn. I figured since it was just us girls (Miss Ama-chan and Gou) we could have a little girl slumber party thing. Ya know, where you stay up late and do antics and what not (well maybe leave Miss Ama-chan out of the antics…). But yeah, there I was, up by myself, as Gou and Miss Ama-chan were sleeping away. Gou was peacefully sleeping with her head resting on my lap since she tried her hardest to sat up as we watched Ouran HSHC together, but sadly an hour or so ago she conked out on my lap. Patting her head, I silently gave her credit for staying up for me.

Leaning back against some a mound of pillows (thank God I brought a lot of them), I thought I heard a rumble. Taking out my ear buds, I noticed it was raining, and it was windy.

_I hope they're ok….well of COURSE they are ok it's just a bit of rain~. WAIT what if the tide came up so much that they were swept off to sea and DIED._

I abruptly sat up causing Gou to roll of my lap and hit the floor.

"UGH…..wha~….." Gou mumbled rubbing her tired eyes.

"Catori what are you doing?...why are you putting on a jacket?...just go back to-WHY YOU GOING OUTSIDE!" Gou said in high whisper finally fully waking up.

"I have to-boys-in trouble-may be dead!" I replied back.

"WHAT?"

"No time," I said putting on my flip flops and opening the door.

"WAIT." Gou said as I opened and exited through the door.

Since I didn't bother to close it, Gou whipped her head out as she attempted to get her coat and shoes on.

"CATORI! You don't have an umbrella! Where are you-ughh…"

She ended up following me all the way back to the beach and was finally able to piece together, from my babbling, why I wanted to go.

"Fine, we'll go check on them. We'll just go far enough to make sure the tents are ok and the tide isn't too high."

"Gotcha~," replied as we approached the beach.

Peering out I saw the tents where still standing and there was a great distance between the tents and the tide.

"See they're fine~, can we go now?..."

"Fineeee…."

I said slouching as Gou dragged me back to the lodge.

"I can't believe Miss Ama-Chan didn't wake up," I giggled realizing she didn't even know we left.

"Oh yeah! I hope she didn't wake up…"

As he laughed our way back to the lodge little did we know that the boys were not even it the tents.

*****line break*****

Somehow I managed to wake up bright and early this morning. But at least I get to see the boys before they go and swim. Quietly getting dressed and throwing my shoes on, I headed on out. I felt bad for waking Gou up sooo I let her sleep in with Miss Ama-chan. After making my way down to the beach, I noticed they weren't up yet.

_Huh figured Nagisa would be up doing something…and shouldn't they be up already?_

Tiptoeoing over to one of the tents, I looked inside and found no one.

_What?_

Walking over to the next tent I looked in and saw no one either.

_Where did they all go?! Did they start early? But they—wait, what is that?_

Whipping my head towards the water I saw something swimming towards the shore. Well it was more than one thing, it was four—

_Why the heck!? What are they doing!?_

By the looks of it they appeared really tired. But why would they be really tired if they just started training…..I had a feeling something went on that I don't know about. Running down the beach, I made my way into the water.

"What are you guys doing?" I called out as I was up past my knees (thank God I wore booty shorts) in the water and still making my way closer.

Nagisa was the first one to respond but only jumbled words came out due to his heavy breathing. And upon seeing me he started speeding up his swimming.

_Ok things don't look good….OH MY GOSH ARE THEY OK!?_

Rushing further out into the water I was now up to my shoulders Nagisa was now just a few feet away from me.

"O-Oh Cati-chan!...thank goodness!..." he rasped out with a smile.

He then flung himself on me and went totally limp.

"Nagisa wha—!"

"Carry me~….I'm too tired Cati-chan ….."

"What the—is everyone else ok?" I said hoisting him up a bit more, so his head would rest on my shoulder.

"Yeah, everyone's fine~," Nagisa mumbled.

"We're fine!" Makoto called back out and Rei also agreed.

Of course there was no response from Haru.

As I started carrying Nagisa back to shore I heard Rei call out.

"Nagisa stop being so dramatic! You don't need Catori-senpai carrying you!"

"Nuhhhhh~," Nagisa responded with a whine.

"You're lucky you're an adorable shota otherwise I would not be doing this," I grumbled out shifting him better in my hold since the water was getting lower.

"Ahhh Cati-chan, you're so mean~. I'm not that little~."

As I got closer to the shore somehow I found myself holding Nagisa in my arms bridal style.

_Thank God he's light._

"Alright there," I sighed setting him on the ground and sitting down myself.

"Yay~, thanks Cati-chan. You're really strong. Sorry you had to get wet," Nagisa said with a yawn.

"Yeah you're welcome," I replied glancing over back to the others who had made it to shore now.

As they all plopped down next to us I put my hands on my hips.

"Soooo would anyone like to tell me why all you guys are falling asleep on the beach?"

"Well, long story short, Rei got in the water last night and almost drowned because of the storm. I went in to get him and then I almost drowned too, so Nagisa and Haru came in and we all ended up at that island over there. We stayed there all night and swam back over just now so we're—"

"WAIT. You're meaning to tell me that you and Rei almost drowned and you were stupid enough to just JUMP IN THE WATER WITHOUT GETTING THE OTHERS UP?! WHAT IF YOU DROWNED THEN NO ONE WOULD KNOW! FOR ALL WE KNOW YOU COULD HAVE BEEN EATEN BY GHOULS OR TAKEN TO SOME DESIGNATED AREA TO BE BURTELY MURDERED!" I scolded standing up.

"Y-yeah…sorry," Makoto apologized rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess I just wasn't thinking. Sorry for worrying you."

"I'm sorry too Catori Senpai! And please do not blame Makoto Senpai he—"

"AND you two!" I said jutting a finger at Haru and Nagisa.

"You both jumped in after them too! What are you guys crazy?! You all could have died and we all would not have known!"

Nagisa hung his head and latched onto my leg.

"I'm sorry Cati-chan~!" He whined rubbing his head on the side of my leg.

Letting out a sigh I rolled my eyes.

"It's alright…I guess—it's just—well to be honest I'm a bit freaked out. You guys could have died! But you didn't, so I'm also happy—having a bunch of emotions here, but yeah. Just promise that you all won't jump in the ocean again without leaving someone behind to get more help. I don't need you guys being reckless."

They all nodded or hummed in agreement, while Nagisa stayed latched to my leg.

"Sooo are you gunna let go?...Nagisa?"

Looking back down, I saw they had all fallen asleep. Carefully removing myself from Nagisa's grip I sat back down between him and Rei.

"Heh, looks like practice is going to start late today," I snickered, gently stroking Nagisa's head.

*****line break*****

"So you getting everything ready?" Miko said from the other end of the phone.

"Yup~! Getting all the Black Butler props from last year out. Everyone's really excited too! They all brought in their cosplays we made last year, so that's all set. But we do need to make some new ones for Joker, Doll, and all those new characters from the Circus arc."

"Gotcha. Oh I can start working on Jocker in my—"

"Nooo you enjoy your vacation! I'll take care of it and you can finish it when you get back. Azumi and I have your measurements. We'll be fine," I said putting my hand on my hip.

"Haha ok ok. Yes Ma'am. But is there anything else I can do?"

"Well I guess you can think of anything else we can add to the play. Since we're trying to do a comedic non-cannon thing," I said pulling out some drapes we used last year, as I held the phone between my head and my shoulder.

"Alright, I'll be right on it then! And take it easy! I'll be back before the play comes around so I'll be able to help."

"Okies, and now you need to go to bed. What is it, like 4 in the morning there?!"

"…..maybe…"

"Miko~, go to bed and get some rest. Why did you call me right now?"

"Figured you were on a break," he said in his oh-so-innocent voice.

Letting out a sigh a smile crept on my face, "You're too cute Miko, but you need to get rest, go on to bed and call me when you get up, ok?"

"Ok~. Don't do anything too crazy while I'm gone," he teased yawning.

"Ok I won't, but no promises. Talk to you when—"

Just then on the other end of the phone I heard some shouting in Italian. After a few seconds I presumed it to be Miko's grandmother, since it sounded like her. I figured she was scolding him for talking too loud on the phone at 4 in the morning. I heard him sputter back something in Italian (although it seemed rather broken) and threw in a few gomens. I also heard my name used and then her voice softened.

"Oh tell Catori I said hello. The poor dear, you left her there all by herself. You better not let her do all the work for that club Miko," I heard her voice say in English from the other end of the phone.

I couldn't help but giggle. For some reason she decided to start speaking in English, which Miko knew little of, so he didn't know what to do.

"Just give her the phone," I laughed.

I heard some scuffling and then hear the soft voice of his grandmother.

"How are you dear?"

"Good good. Keeping busy," I replied back in English.

"Oh well good. Miko's treating you well?'

"Yes of course. Treats me better than I treat myself," I giggled.

"So when are you two gunna go on a date? I want some great grandchildren you know, I'm not getting any younger," she chimed.

I ended up almost dropping the silver tea set I was now holding and choked on my own spit. She had already said this—once when she visited—but it still didn't make it easier.

Bringing the phone back up to my face I said, "Heh, sorry but Miko and I are just friends. Just like I said last time. Sorry nonna-chan."

She likes when I call her nonna-chan because it has a little of Japanese and Italian language mixed together.

"Ok, but I know what I see, goodbye Catori," she sweetly said giving the phone back to Miko.

"Bye~."

I heard Miko sigh from the other end and reply, "She said it again didn't she?..."

"Yup~."

* * *

**Hehehe, Miko might not speak English but he knew what was going on XD. Thought I'd add some of Catori and Miko time since he is her best friend aaand it shows more about her life vs just being with the lovely swimmers~. And as always any suggestions and comments are appreciated! So please leave a review! I'd like to know how I'm doing or any of your thoughts ^-^! Plus review always motivate me to write! C U in the next update!**

**Cly******


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Heyyyy! Sorry it took like...over a month to update! But ya know Christmas, New years...a family death...it can really make someone busy. BUT anywho~ here's the next chapter! I really liked writing this one! It's definitely more of a funny chapter! Hope you like it! Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated! ^-^ (again sorry for any spelling errors...I'm terrible~)**

* * *

Making my way up the stairs I reached the door to the roof of the school. Nagisa told me they were gunna eat here so I thought I'd join. I was about to open the door but when I started to push it open it bumped into something….that 'something' being Nagisa because I heard him scream. But then, for some reason, the door was abruptly shut.

"What the—"

"What's the password," a deep voice said.

_Is Nagisa trying to imitate voices again?_

"Nagisa open—"

"That's not a password. Come on you can do better than that Cati-chan," Nagisa in his regular voice.

"Nagisa I'm gunna open the door and you're just gunna get hit soooooo you might wanna move."

"What's the—" he started to say in his deep voice again.

Smiling and rolling my eyes I started to open the door.

"AHHHH help Rei-chan! We're being invaded!"

"Nagisa stop it! We're not being invaded!"

Finally opening the door I saw Nagisa clinging onto Rei who was trying not to drop his bento.

"Sorry I'm late I was doing some drama club stuff. We got A LOT to do," I half-laughed sitting down next to Makoto

"Oh well you didn't have to come if you were busy. We wouldn't want to keep you from your work," Makoto said with one of his usual smiles.

"Eh it's ok. I wanted to come anyways becaaaause I brought the pictures we took on vacation. Just had them developed," I chimed taking out multiple envelopes which contained the hundreds of photos.

"OH OH—lemme see!"

"Calm your nibs man, you can see," I laughed opening one of the many envelopes

"Nibs?" Rei mumbled trying to figure out my weird slang.

They all started to scoot closer to me as I placed them out of the ground.

"Hehehehe, wow Gou-chan you sure look funny," Nagisa giggled looking at one of the first selfies Gou and I took, otherwise known as my sneek-attack photo~.

"I wasn't ready!" she exclaimed folding her arms.

"Wow you took a whole bunch," Makoto said scanning over the photos.

"Yeah and that's not even all of them," I replied holding up another envelope.

Glancing over at Rei I saw he was eyeing one of the pictures.

_Oh snap that's when Nagisa drew on his face when we caught him still asleep._

"WHO DID THIS TO MY FACE?! It's not beautiful…."

"Sure it is~. Look how peaceful you look...and it's a rose….just like…from ouran highschool host club~!"

"I don't even know what that is. There's a school that has a host club?"

"Well not really…just never mind~."

Scooting back over towards the others I saw a photo that spiked my curiosity.

"Nagisa I have one question or you," I said picking up a photo.

"Huh?"

"How did you convince Haru to take this?"

The photo was of Nagisa making this funny face with his goggles on, while Haru just looked seriously at the camera with is goggles on as well.

"I can be pretty convincing~," he winked back.

The rest of the photos consisted of various fun activities we did such as Gou and I's Kingdom CATI-KOU castle, swimming, the bonfire we had, and any other funny poses or pretty much any goofing off that happened.

"Wow nice castle! Wish I was able to help! I know how to make awesome moats!" Nagisa exclaimed holding up a photo of Gou and I by our castle.

"Is this a picture of…..Haru's butt?" Makoto questioned holding up another photo.

Everyone then looked at me.

"Wha—HEY! How do you know that was even me? All of you guys were using my camera as well..."

After a moment of silence I sighed.

"It was for my sister…..it was her price of not setting me on fire when I got back since she couldn't go."

Everyone then gave me a weirder expression.

"She was going to set you on fire?" Rei questioned.

"Just don't ask ok!" I exclaimed face palming.

"Heh, ok we won't ask," Makoto said laughing at my red face.

For some reason Haru didn't seemed bothered that I took a photo of this butt, but he did seem to be taking interest in a photo that he picked up. Of course it was a photo of Rin.

"Is that Samezuka's team?" Nagisa questioned.

"Yup, on the second day Gou and I went scouting! Secret agent style~."

Rolling her eyes at me Gou said, "She took it way too seriously."

"Hey without me you wouldn't have gotten all those good shots AAAAND video footage," I replied taking out my video camera.

"You took video footage?" Rei questioned as he was examined the photos of the samezuka team.

"Yup~."

"Those are our capable managers again," Makoto chimed.

Giving Makoto a toothy smile I tilted my head, "I try~."

"Did you use sex appeal ag—"

"Nagisa I will hurt you."

Going silent he gave me a nervous smile and looked at the other photos.

"Can we see the video footage?" Makoto asked.

"But of course~." I replied taking out my computer. "I uploaded it onto here. I figured it would be easier to watch."

Clicking on the video it began to play. In the video we were right outside the big windows that showed the swimming pool the samezuka team was training in. Of course you couldn't see me because I was holding the video camera.

"Catori, what are you doing?" Gou whispered in the video.

"Shhhhh! I'm trying to catch my prey…."

"Prey?!"

"I still cannot find my desired creature but I have found another," I said directing my camera towards Seijuro. "His swimming seems fairly swift. Strong upper body. Must be the Alfa. You don't want to get too close to that one."

I continued to move the camera around looking at the other swimmers, but still looking for that specific person.

"Are you being serious right now?

"It's the BIG ONE," I mumbled, zooming in on Rin.

"What are you—"

"There's the shark in its natural habitat….being a little flip."

"Catori…"

"Oh my gosh he's on the move!" I exclaimed.

The camera started to bob and shuffle as I followed Rin from outside the window.

"The shark is now leaving the swimming area! He must be going out to rest in his den or look for food."

"Well I'm just gunna take some notes on the swimmers…"

"Ok you do that. Observe the others while I follow this one. OH LOOK ANOTHER ONE IS FOLLOWING HIM! The grey one must be one of the subordinates of the pack. Today's my lucky day."

"Alright you have fun…."

Looking up from the computer screen I saw Nagisa was trying to contain his laughter.

"PSHHHH HAHAHA oh my gosh Cati-chan you're so funny!" Nagisa laughed as everyone continued to watch the video.

"Did you actually follow him?" Rei questioned.

"She followed him for 2 hours….I had no idea where she went!" Gou exclaimed raising her arms. "And she had the room key…."

*****line break******

It was now the day of the tournament and everyone was excited. Nothing had started yet so we were all standing in the stands.

"Alright guys make mama proud!" I exclaimed from hitting Makoto's back.

"Mama?"

"It's an expression~."

"Heh ok. And I still can't believe you brought some of your drama club members here for support," Makoto said motioning to the some girls I brought who were wearing our cheerleading outfits we made as a surprise. "It means a lot."

"But of course~. And you're welcome," I said smirking in the cheerleading outfit as well. "Consider us your personal cheerleaders~."

"And they match our jackets too! I can't believe you made these Cati-chan!" Nagisa chimed motioning to my white, blue, and light blue cheerleading uniform.

"We're here rooting for you too!" Kiwi shouted sitting in the seats down beside us with her friends and Chang (who were also wearing the uniforms….well Chang was wearing pants of course).

"Thanks Kiwi-chan!"

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to, but thanks for coming," Makoto said with a warm smile patting her head, causing her to have 5 fangirl attacks.

"Oh but we wanted to! And I brought yummy snacks~," Chang chimed holding up a basket.

"OOOOooh what kind of snacks?"

"Nagisa stay focused," Gou said holding up her hand. "And besides you should all be using this time to see your competition…your muscley competition~…."

Gou then started to swoon over all the muscled teenage boys down below.

"All of these muscles in one place. You can't see this every day!"

Rolling my eyes, I leaned against the railing.

_She really likes her muscles~._

"Catori-kun! Gou-kun! Over here!"

Turning over and looking down below I saw Seijuro.

_Oh my gosh….._

"Who's that Cati-chan? How does he know you? Is he your boyfriend?! Oh no wait he's the person you used sex appeal—"

Slapping Nagisa over his head I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"He's the captain of the Samezuka team, Seijuro. I told you I'd wop you one if you said that again."

"Yeah and it hurts…." He whined rubbing the back of his head.

"HEY! HEY OVER HERE! OH AND NICE CHEERLEADER OUTFIT! IT'S CUTE!" Seijuro kept calling out waving his hand.

Sighing, I looked back down with a smile and waved.

"Yeah hey Seijiro and thanks," I called back down.

He seemed over elated that I noticed he was there and kept on waving back.

_Oh geez…..I made things worse._

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Haru was walking away.

_Where is he going? His race doesn't start yet._

"Hey is he ok?" I asked Makoto.

"Yea he's fine. Don't worry," he replied with a warm smile.

_Doesn't look fine to me…._

*****line break*****

It was a few minutes before Haru's race (which Rin of course had to be in) and to be frank I was panicking.

"OH MY GOSH! HE'S NOT HERE! DOES HE KNOW HIS RACE IS STARTING! DID HE GO AND JUST GET DISRACTED OR—HOLY CRAP HE'S IN THE FOUNTAIN UP FRONT ISN'T HE?!"

"Catori, calm down," Makoto said putting his hands on my shoulders. "Haru won't miss his race."

"Yeah especially since he's up against Rin-chan," Nagisa added in.

Taking in a deep breath I sat back down.

"You're right. You're right…..he's gunna come…hopefully."

My eyes were scanning down below, waiting for the swimmers for the next race to enter, and sure enough I eventually saw Haru come in with the others and the little flip.

"THERE HE IS!" I shouted a little too loudly.

My heart was pounding as I watched them get on the stands and crouch down.

_Come on Haru…._

"GO!"

All the swimmers then plunged into the crystalline water.

"Alright come on girls! We didn't dress up in these for nothing!" I said walking over towards my dramaclubians.

Grabbing and then holding up my pompoms I gave the girls a nod signaling to start the first cheer.

"H-A-R-U! The bae that has the eyes of blue. When he sees water you bettah move! He'll strip down till he's nude!"

Everyone took a quick glance at us with raised eyebrows.

"Hey this was all done this morning and we needed a rhyme!" I exclaimed still shaking my white pompoms.

_Oh man Rin and Haru are neck and neck._

"Next one!" I exclaimed.

"Oh haru you so fine! You're the water boy on my mind! Hey Haru! Hey Haru!"

Before we could finish the cheer Haru and Rin already finished.

_Oh my gosh who won?! It was so close! HOLY SNAP I'M GUNNA EXPLODE._

Quickly looking up at the score board my mouth dropped.

"Haru…..lost?..."

I looked over at the others who seemed just as surprised.

_How could he have lost?...Haru…I mean it's HARU._

Brining my attention back down to Haru, Rin seemed more than happy that he won, especially since Rin yelled out hitting the water with a big toothy smile. Haru kept looking down at the water as Rin go out of the pool. Rin appeared to be saying something to Haru, since Haru looked up, and it didn't appear to be words of friendship.

"What is he saying? What is he saying to my baby Haru?!" I exclaimed clenching the railing.

Rin then proceeded to walk off leaving Haru looking devastated in the pool.

"That little flip! Nobody messes with mama's babies!" I exclaimed starting to walk off.

"No Catori wait! You'll just make things worse!" Nagisa said latching onto me.

"Please Catori-senpai calm down. We don't even know what he said!" Rei said frantically trying to keep me calm.

"Makoto help! Do the shoulder thing!" Nagisa said as I started to plow him over.

"Why do you always turn to me when she gets like this?…." He sighed.

"Because you're big!" He replied barely keeping me at bay.

With a nervous face, Makoto approached me.

"Nagisa let me—HEY WHOA—watch where you're putting those hands! Let me go! Makoto! MAKOTO MY SKIRT."

"S-SORRY!"

* * *

**Hahaha, ooooh makoto~ you try so hard XD. Soooo what do you think? I might have a little confrontation with Catori and Rin in the next chapter, but I'm still not sure. So yeah as usual any comments and suggestions are appreciated and welcome! I love hearing what you guys think! C U IN THE NEXT UPDATE!~ **

**Cly******

******shoutout (whooo! got a review~)***** **

**Maistyria: First let me say~ thank you so much! And no I did not get discouraged by your review ^-^! Thanks for your input on the characters and the pairing! And yeah not sure why people aren't reviewing either XD but I still like writing this nonetheless. Heh, yeah I guess it is kind of a reverse harem XD. And really? THANKS! ^-^ I'd love to hear back from you! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Hey~~ yeah sorry it took so long for the update! School, migraines, and cosplay can take it's toll on someone XD. But even so I was still able to write this chapter~! I will also be updating my Attack on Titan fanfic today so if ya got nothing else to do go check that out~ (shameless promoting~). Again sorry for any grammar errors~ I try so hard XD (well kind of~). Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated! ^0^**

* * *

It took the boys a good five minutes to calm me down and convince me to sit back in the stands instead of going on a full out rampage. Oh, and now that Sabase guy was here…..

_About time he showed up._

"Ya know it's been a while and Haru still has not come back yet," I pointed out looking at Makoto.

"I'm sure he's just thinking things over."

"YESH of course he is! My baby is in pain. ALONE."

Makoto let out a sigh, knowing that nothing he'd say would get through to me.

"He's probably taking a shower," Nagisa said.

"That's a pretty long shower," I grumbled with a huff.

"I'll go check on him," Rei announced getting up from his seat and walking off.

"Rei wait up!" Makoto exclaimed following him.

Nagisa got up and followed as well.

"Mako-chan! Rei-chan! Wait for me!"

_Wait are the guys that convinced me to stay here LEAVING THEMSELVES?!_

"HOLD ON A FLIPPING SECOND! NOW YOU GUYS ARE GOING?! GOSH DARN HYPOCRITES!" I shouted running after them.

As we all sped walked after Rei, we entered the building and ended up in a deserted hallway.

"Wait, Rei!" Makoto said clasping Rei's wrist.

Turning back to Makoto, Rei gave Makoto a perplexed look, "Why are you stopping me?"

"Well it's because…" Makoto started out.

"Calm down Rei-chan."

"Aren't you worried about Haruka-senpai?" Rei questioned looking at us.

"Yes, you know I am. So yeah why are you stopping him?" I inquired raising an eyebrow at Makoto.

Hearing foots steps on the tile floor, we all looked back and saw none other than the little flip.

_So….the predator has finally found its prey…._

"Rin-chan!"

Stopping in his tracks he gave us an indifferent look.

"You guys…Right, you're all swimming in the tournament."

"Hey Rin-chan have you seen Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked.

_WHY ARE WE ASKING HIM?! WHY DOES HE KNOW!? HE PROBABLY WENT TO MOCK HIM._

As my anger continued to boil within my very short stature, they continued their conversation.

"He hasn't come back yet."

Giving Nagisa a weird look, Rin's expression softened and turned into a very amused smile.

"Was losing to me that big of a shock? He's the one that said he didn't care about improving his time."

_OH NO HE DIDN'T._

This is when all the pent up anger and annoyance that has been in my body for the past few weeks decided to explode.

"Hey listen here shark week, don't go mouthing on about my friend. Just because you took your friendship as something willy nilly, evidently Haru didn't. And what does that show?! It shows he has a heart! I mean I was friends with you too. I took time out of my flippin' day to teach you flippin' English. And what do you do when you come back after I told you to keep in touch, _which you didn't_, you brush me off. Now I know we weren't lifelong friends or anything, but I was your friend! And when I saw you, you treated me like you had no idea who I was. That all that fun we had was nothing! Like I was a complete stranger! SO HOW DARE YOU! How dare you treat Haru this way! Us this way! ME this way! And you better listen up real good, because I have a few more choice words to say to you. I've had a thing to pic with you for a LONG time…no need to cover your ears my children, you won't understand," I said eyes still locked with Rin's.

Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei looked at me in great confusion. Taking in a deep breath, a list of English profanities flowed from my mouth. To them it was foreign, but by the agape mouth and wide eyes Rin wore, he understood.

"—so you can take that and shove it up your # %!"

Crossing my arms I was so fuming now that I needed to calm myself down before even thinking about Haru. I gave one last death glare and trudged off.

"…..what did she say Mako-chan?" Nagisa whispered to Makoto.

"I don't know…but I think it's better that we don't know."

*******line break*******

"Awww yeah stretch that back GG!" I screamed down to Makoto.

Giving off a dark blush he called back up to me.

"GG?!"

"Gentle Giant!" I called back down.

He shook his head wearing an embarrassed smile and walked over to his stand.

"Can I have a nickname too, Cati-chan!?"

"You already have one, lil' bit."

"Lil' bit's my nickname?..." he asked with a disappointed look.

"No, it's shota."

"WHAT?"

"And you're mengane," I said over to Rei.

"But that's not beautiful~!"

Sitting back I let Rei go on about how his nickname was no near beautiful and anything else he decided to analyze.

_Haru's still not back yet. I've calmed down now, so I can go look for him. Being alone isn't going to help anything. It just makes things worse..._

"I'll be right back!" I shouted getting up and running off.

"Cati-chan?!"

"Catori-senpai?!"

"Don't worry, it'll only be a sec~!"

…_.I hope._

"Oh and girls feel free to start Makoto's cheer if I come back after he starts!" I called out to my dramaclubians.

Quickly running into the building, I went down the same hallway the boys and I saw Rin in earlier. Surprisingly Haru was sitting on one of the benches in the hallway. He didn't seem to take notice to my presence, since he continued to stare into space.

Running up to him I grabbed his wrist.

"There you are! Where have you been?!

He didn't give me an answer but only looked into my eyes.

"Nevermind that! We have to go! Makoto's—race—NOW!"

"I'll pass…" he replied looking back at the floor.

"Like heck you will!" I shouted clasping his arm and running down the hallway.

"Besides you're making me late mister! I have Makoto's cheer to do!"

Running back out of the building, he came to a stop, staring out at Makoto in the pool.

_Great now he's entranced by Makoto….I think._

"You can stay here if you want instead, but mama's got a cheer to do, and so help me if you go back in there, I will skin you!"

Running back up into the stands I joined my girls.

"M-A-K-O-T-O! The tallest cutie that we know. Don't let his innocence fool you! His back muscles will plow ya through!"

"Really Catori-senpai…."

"Hey I heard that, mengane."

Slapping his hand on the pool wall, Makoto finished his race. Surfacing up from the water he took a gasp of air. We all darted our eyes to the score board to see if Makoto made it. Sadly he didn't.

"MAN!" I exclaimed slapping my pompoms down at my sides, "He almost made it!"

My eyes found their way back to Makoto who was now leaving the pool.

_Gosh he's still panting….poor guy…and he didn't even make it!_

"Ok I'm up next!" Nagisa said putting his fists up in excitement.

"Well you better make mama proud!" I cooed raising an eyebrow, "Go kick some wet spandex, shota!"

"I don't like that nickname~!"

"Ok ok….how abooooout...eh I'll come up with it eventually."

Nagisa gave me one last pout before heading off to his race. The dramaclubians and I discussed what cheers we were gunna do (or more like which ones we could fit in due to the races being so short) and in the meantime engorged on Chang's snacks. As I nibbled on one of the small sandwiches, I saw Makoto had made it back to the stands. Running up to him, with sandwich still in hand, I gave him a gentle clap on the back.

"Goo' 'ob Muhkuhtuh!" I said with a mouth full of sandwich.

"Ha, thanks Catori," he replied with his usual smile.

Swallowing the thick contents in my mouth I smile back, "No prob. And hey, is Haru still down there?"

"Yeah. I think he's still—"

"Yeah, yeah…_thinking things over~._"

Trotting back down to my club members, we got our pompoms ready and watched as Nagisa took the stand.

"Oh Nagisa you so fine! You're the watah' thug on my mind! Hey Nagisa! Hey Nagisa!" We shouted swaying out hips and shaking our pompoms.

"Nagisa the watah' thug! Bettah watch out or you'll get stung! Go Nagisa! Go Thugisa!"

"What are these girls doing? This is not how you cheer at a swim compe—"

Growling I shot Sabase a glare.

"Have a problem with the way we cheer? Or maybe you just want us to scream 'swim swim swim or go go go Nagisa! How creative!"

Furiously shaking his head, he gave me a nervous look. Turning back around, I got back into position.

"That's what I thought…"

After doing another quick cheer Nagisa finished his race….and sadly he didn't make it either.

_My poor babies!...I'll have to have Chang make them cookies later or something._

It was Rei's race next and to be completely honest I was REALLY REALLY REALLY REAAAALLY nervous. I mean considering him being new to swimming and all the bad things that have happened to him, I was one edge. Although, I still gave him a clap on the back with a wide smile, giving the usual "make mama proud" moto. He reassured me though that he would make me proud because he is better in actual competition.

…_.sure….whatever you say man._

And just as I predicted, there was Rei sweating his butt off down below on the stand.

_The poor guy's so nervous, but maybe that's what makes him better...the pressure? But pressure makes things worse…Guess we'll see how he deals with pressure then._

Pushing off from the platform he made a perfect entry into the water.

_Ok so far so good…_

I was about to start the cheer with the girls but I noticed something wasn't right.

_OH MY GOSH._

"His goggles slid off," I gasped pulling on my face. "Come on girls, the only thing we can do now is motivate!"

They all gave me a stern nod and raised their pompoms.

"Oh yeah Rei! You are the bae! The living and breathing mengane! You bettah fret! He makes no delay! He'll blow that competition away!"

"Seriously…what are these girls even saying?"

"I can here you Sabase!"

*****line break******

All the races were now over and….Rei lost his as well.

"I apologize. I wasn't good enough," Rei sighed as we all stood in the parking lot outside the stadium.

"No need to apologize Rei. You gave it your all. You did great!" I chimed putting a hand on his shoulder.

"In any case, everyone performed well. Excellent work," Miss Amakata agreed.

"There's that sense of accomplishment huh?" Nagisa said putting a fist up.

"Yeah, and now we have to prepare for the next tournament," Makoto added in.

I couldn't believe it took me this long to realize this, but our little water boy was not present.

_Where the heck is he?!_

"Uhhhh guys?...Where's Haru?"

Turning towards me Nagisa wore a nervous smile, "It looks like he left without us."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "You've got to be joking. He LEFT?"

"Yeah he wasn't feeling well," Makoto said.

"He wasn't feeling well?! Holy crap I have to go to my baby's house now! Is he sick?!"

As I went on my little rant, Miss Amakata and Sabase said goodbye and took their leave. I felt a small tug on my sleeve while spewing out the possible things that my poor baby Haru could be going through. Looking over I saw Gou.

"What is it Gou?" I said absent mindedly, still focused on Haru.

"I think it's time we told them," she whispered.

_Oh yeah, totally forgot about that…_

Perking up, I composed myself, wondering how to break the news to the boys.

"Wow Gou! What did you say to Cati-chan to calm her down!?"

"Nevermind that," I said waving him off, "We have some news!"

"Catori wait! I thought we'd ease into this!"

"I'm never one to beat around the bush~."

Hanging her head Gou went a bit pale.

"What's the news Catori-senpai?"

"We entered you into the relay tomorrow!"

"WHAT?" they all shouted in complete shock.

"Yeaaaah…." I slurred a bit nervous to what they'd say.

"So that means if we win the relay…" Nagisa started.

"Then we can go to regionals~," I sang, finishing his sentence.

"This is crazy. It's so sudden. I mean we didn't practice at all for the relay," Makoto stammered.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Nagisa asked.

"Because it sounded like Haruka-senpai didn't want to be in the relay…" Gou said looking up at the boys.

"Let's do it."

_WHAT?_

"Rei-chan?" Nagisa questioned a bit in shock.

"This is our chance! We haven't practiced for a relay, but it's worth a shot!"

Clenching my sweaty palms, I waited for Makoto and Nagisa's answer. My heart raced as they looked at each other as though in a silent conversation. Turning back to us they gave a nod.

"WHOOOOO YESSSS~!" I yelled jumping in the air. "CHANG GET THE CAR! WE GOT A WATER BOY TO CONVINCE!"

Not too far away I saw Chang running down the parking lot, keys in hand, going to retrieve the car.

"YES MISS CATI CATI!"

* * *

**Ooooooh I'm so excited to write the next chapter~! Still thinking of where this will end, but I still got season 2 to write soooo I got time to think about where Catori's relationship with the boys will lead~. And as usual any comments or suggestions are welcome! I love hearing what you guys think! Sooo C U IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**

**Cly******

****shoutouts~~~****

**Maistyria: Thanks so much for reviewing again! I really appreciate it! And yeah Catori took a pretty good chunk out of Rin. Nobody hurts her babies XD. And yeah I try to read it out loud but I guess my brain just loves correcting the incorrect grammar so I look over it~. Ya gotta love brain auto correct~ ^-^. But anyways, thanks so much again! And I will keep up the work! *raises glass* cheers!**

**Forgetful Insanity: Awww thank you so much! Hahaha, hmmm Catori and Seijuro?...sounds interesting~ but a certain shota might be jealous~. Even so I could totally see it ^-^. Maybe just maybe~. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**:

**HEY! This update came a lot quicker huh? Well I just wanted to be sure that I finished up this season before school ends (which yes I know is a long time away but I am a pretty big procrastinator) sooo yeah XD~. I really liked writing this chapter and yet again there's more character development~ Hope you like it~ (again I am sorry for any spelling/grammar errors~ I'm terrible~) Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated!**

* * *

Running up to Haru's house, Makoto tried opening the door to no avail.

"No luck. He isn't home yet," Rei panted out of breath.

"We can get in upstairs!" Makoto exclaimed running around the side of the house.

"W-wait!" I gasped still completely out of breath.

_Otakus weren't made for all this running!_

We all followed Makoto around the side of the house.

"G-guys are you sure it's ok just to break into his house?!" I yelled as we made our way in.

They took no notice to my comment (except for Rei who seemed to think the same thing) and started to look for Haru. In just a minute (or not even that) we had searched the house and found him to be nowhere….and I even checked the bath twice…TWICE.

"Oh my gosh where did my baby go?! Did he get kidnapped?! Was he mugged—oh my gosh….HE LEFT US FOR THE OCEAN."

"Catori-senpai, calm down. We'll just wait for him to return," Rei said lightly patting my shoulder.

Taking a few deep breaths I leaned against the wall and slid down it.

"Ughhhhh….."

"Will haru-chan agree to swim in the relay?" Nagisa questioned walking next to Rei.

Looking up at the both of them I realized Rei was holding a picture. Standing up, I took a step near Rei and looked at the photo. It was of Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rin (aka the little flip) when they were younger. It must have been from one of their swim meets and by the looks of it they won.

"Awwwwww you guys are SO CUTE!" I squealed pointing at the photo.

"OH MY GOODNESS YOU GUYS ARE SO PUNY!"

"Heh thanks," Makoto said sitting on Haru's deck with red ears.

"Man I wish I hung out with you guys more when I was younger!"

"Me too Cati-chan!"

As I continued to stare at the photo my eyes drifted to Haru.

_He must have been really hurt to have left….how are we gunna find him? I mean it's not like…wait._

"Doesn't water boy have a phone?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah!" Nagisa shouted putting his hands up.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Rei asked.

"Well he never really uses it so—"

"Never mind that! Let's just call him!"

Taking out my phone I dialed the said number and waited for him to pick up.

"_You've reached the voicemail box—_"

"Frickin frackin!" I growled, glaring at the phone.

"Leave a message," Rei said, leaning in near the phone.

_Beep~_

"Haru where are you!? Are you hurt? Did someone take you to some designated area? Your mama's worried sick! And don't worry about the little flip Haru! I cussed him out! And I don't know what he said to you, but we'll get through this together! We're your friends Haru, that's what we're for!...Oh yeah and Gou and I signed you guys up for the medley relay so there's that...here I'll let them talk," looking over to Nagisa I passed the phone over to him.

"Yeah so let's swim together Haru-chan!" Nagisa said grabbing the phone.

Grasping the phone Rei brought it over to his face, "I'll be fine! I'll have the theory memorized by tomorrow!"

"Rei-chan that's a sure sign you'll fail," Nagisa said bringing the phone back his way, holding it between us (minus Makoto, who for some reason was still sitting outside).

"Nagisa!" I exclaimed scowling at him.

"I just have to memorize the theory for how not to fail, also!" Rei replied.

"_Your message has ended,_" the phone lady said.

"Will haruka-senpai come home after hearing that sloppy message?"

"I just hope he _gets_ the message…I mean does he even check his phone and IS THAT HIS PHONE ON THE TABLE OVER THERE?"

Walking over to the small side table, I picked it up.

"WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed.

"Haru doesn't usually carry his phone around with him," Makoto said from outside.

"Couldn't you have told us that before GG?!"

"Heh, sorry," he nervously laughed.

"I mean who doesn't take their phone with them? Seriously!?"

Slumping back I laid on the floor and crawled over near Makoto.

"How do you deal with this guy? I've had like 5 heart attacks from him since I became his friend…"

He let out a giggle and patted my head.

"It's getting late. We should all head home."

"But—" Gou countered.

"I don't think Haru will swim tomorrow. We'll have to forfeit."

My heart sunk at Makoto's words.

"How can you be sure? I mean what if he does. We shouldn't just assume…"

I stopped knowing that Makoto knew Haru better than anyone, so he would be the one to know what Haru would do.

With frowns and slumped shoulders, everyone started to leave. Since Chang dropped me off to bring Kiwi and her friends back to our house, I would have to call him…but….

"Why aren't you going?" I questioned seeing Makoto had not left the house yet.

"I think I'll hang back for a while."

"Ok I will too." I said walking back in.

"Whaaa—no really it's alright I—"

"You're waiting for Haru. I will too. After all you got a relay to swim tomorrow. If he decides to swim, you gotta sleep. I'll stay up and let you know when he comes home."

"What about Chang? Wouldn't your sister and he wonder—"

"I'll tell him we all are going to stay at Haru's until he gets home. He won't mind~."

"Catori, really you should go—"

"Not having any of it GG~," I said waving him off and walking over to the living room.

"You're really going to stay the night here?"

"Well if he doesn't come home until then or if I'm too tired, yes."

"Are you ok with that?"

"If you're implying 'oh but I'm a guy, don't you feel uncomfortable thing', no I don't. Miko and I had TONS of sleep overs. Don't sweat it," I said laying down and looking up at the stars.

I heard him walk near me and sit down. Glancing over I saw he was looking up at the sky as well.

"Besides, I don't go to bed until 1:00 in the morning anyways~."

"What?!"

"Well I go to bed at 11:00 on school nights but I'm a night owl on the weekends~."

"Heh, yeah I guess so."

There was a moment of silence. It wasn't awkward. It was nice. Just a calm silence as we went through our own deep thoughts.

"You're a good friend Makoto."

"Huh?"

"Just like Miko. He treats me better than I treat myself. It's good to know Haru has a Miko too."

Looking down at me, Makoto gave a soft smile. I could tell what I said touched him.

"Thanks Catori. You're a good friend too."

*****line break*****

Rolling to the side I felt soft fabric against my skin. As I ran my hands over it I realized it to be a blanket. As I inhaled the scent of the soft material, it smelled of…dew? No wait, kind of like sakura…it's probably just the laundry detergent. Letting out a yawn, I rolled on my back and opened my tired eyes.

_When did I fall asleep?...WAIT DID HARU COME HOME!?_

Quickly sitting up I realized I wasn't lying on the porch outside anymore, but in a bedroom.

_Wait when did I go in Haru's bedroom?_

As I swung my feet to the side of the bed I heard talking coming from beyond the bedroom walls. Getting up, I slid open the door and walked out of the bedroom. As I made my way into the small living room I realized that it was more than just one person talking.

_HARU!_

Quickly running down the hallway my feet slipped on the wood and slid across the floor.

"WAHHHHH!"

"Catori are you ok?!"

Sitting up and rubbing my head, I took Makoto's hand.

"Yeah… I think so is Haru—HARU!" I exclaimed upon seeing Haru in the kitchen.

Running over I gave him the biggest bear hug. I could feel his body stiffen at my touch but I didn't care.

"HARU YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! ARE YOU OK!? WHERE DID YOU GO!? YOU SHOULD ALWAYS HAVE YOUR PHONE!"

He really didn't give me a response but looked down at me with wide eyes.

"You didn't need to worry. I was fine."

"Don't have that tone with my mister…." I muttered letting go of him.

"Catori."

"Huh?" I said looking over at Makoto.

"Haru agreed to do the race."

"REALLY?! You did!? Oh my gosh that's great!" I shouted picking Haru up; surprisingly he was very light (checked his weight and I can totes pick up 138 pounds~…that's only a pound or two less than me.)

I heard Haru let out a yelp since he was not expecting the very short girl to pick him up but I did~. Setting him back down, I looked over at Makoto.

"We gotta tell the others!"

"I already did this morning when you were sleeping."

"Oh ok. But wait…how did I get in Haru's room?" I inquired.

"Well after haru came home, woke me up, and told me he was going to do the race, I told him you were here. You ended up dozing off as you and I talked on the deck, so I put a pillow under your head and covered you with a blanket before walking over to the front door and ended up falling asleep as well. But after I told Haru you were here he told me to put you in his bed."

"Really?" I said a bit taken back.

"Yup."

"Well where did you guys sleep?"

"The futon."

Looking back at Haru, a smile was brought to my face.

"Awwww you guys being all sweet. I knew you were just more than a water lover," I cooed poking his side.

"But really Haru, thanks. It means a lot…Well I better call Chang. He's probably worried about me," I continued, walking over to the table to get my phone.

"Don't worry I already called him and he's coming to pick you up," Makoto piped.

"Geez you guys are really on top of being sweeties today."

*****line break*****

After a quick trip home to change and eat, we headed out yet again to the stadium. I had to give my dramaclubians a quick call to see if any of them were available to come again and be the iwatobi cheerleaders and thankfully some could. When we got there Nagisa and Rei ended up arriving late since they were practicing at the school pool before coming. Although everything went smoothly and before we knew it they were all ready to go and were down by the stadiums pool. Standing in the stands, we readied our pompoms as Makoto got in the pool ready to push off.

"GO!"

Makoto pushed off the side of the pool and splashed into the water. We cheered for him as he quickly went down the pool and rounded off, coming back. Soon enough he had made it back to the pool wall and slapped his hand against it, signaling Nagisa to go into the water. Nagisa quickly swam down the pool and pushed off from the other pool end. I watched as Rei readied himself to push off for when Nagisa came. As soon as Nagisa reached the pool's end Rei leapt off and hit the water. I mentally held my breath, wondering if anything bad would happen but it didn't! He was doing great! As he headed back around, my eyes went to Haru. It was all on him now. And as usual he seemed as calm as ever….but he took a glance to the side and seemed shocked to see what he saw. Looking over while still cheering I saw the little flip.

_What is he doing here?! He's going to ruin Haru's concentration!..._

I started to worry and panic, but it all went away as Haru got on the stand waiting for Rei to slap the pool wall. As soon as Rei's hand touched the wall, Haru was off into the water. Since Rei is a beginner, he was a little slow and we had some catching up to do…but Haru seemed to have no problem with that. He was slowly passing up everyone and as soon as he did the turn around, he was in second.

"GO HARU!" I heard Nagisa exclaim from down below.

"HARU! HARU! HARU!" The girls and I chanted out of excitement.

We were way too overwhelmed to form a cheer.

My eyes closely followed Haru as he made it closer and closer to the end, until….

_Oh my gosh…._

"WE WON! I MEAN THEY WON! WHO CARES IT'S A WIN!" I screamed jumping around laughing like an idiot, hugging the closest dramaclubian to me, which happened to be Azami.

She laughed hugging me back as well.

"Congraduations Prez," she giggled.

"Thanks!" I said letting go running over to Gou and Miss Amakata.

After hugging them both and almost pushing them over, I ran to the edge of the stands, clutching the railing.

"YOU ALL MADE MAMA PROUD!" I screamed down to the boys below.

_Is Nagisa literally hanging onto Haru like a monkey?_

They all gave me a shout of acknowledgement looking up at me. Haru was the only who didn't shout or exclaim. He didn't really smile either, but I could see the happiness in his eyes.

* * *

**Awwww ain't that cute~. I just love how Haru can convey happiness without smiling XD, buuut yeah still not sure who's she going to end up with and probably won't until season 2~. I guess it will just come to me...hopefully XD. Either way I'm itching to write the next Chapter and have some other ideas for chapters that really don't pertain to what happens in the anime. Such as, what they do in the summer/free time/etc. But I wont' be writing about that till the end of season one~. Anywho thanks for reading and as always any comments and suggestions are always welcome! I love hearing what you guys think! C U in the NXT update~**

**Cly******

******shoutouts******

**Forgetful Insanity: Yeah, I still think the idea of them together is super cute. I can only imagine what shinanigans they'd get into XD...and how they'd tease Rin. But yeah Nagisa and her would be really cute as well ^o^. Hmmm I think Natori has a nice ring to it~ XD**

**Maistyria: Yay! I did good! I tried so hard XD. I'm really happy you're liking her development ^-^. And yeah I think so as well~ I gotta build up those relationships and see from there XD. And yes oh my gosh I can't wait to write those beautiful bonding moments! And yeah, same here~~ I don't know who I want to pair her with yet. I shall keep up the good work! Cheers~! *raises hello kitty mug* **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**HEYYYOOOO~ Yeah sorry if this took longer than the last update (not sure how long it's been. The days have been going fast O-O). But yeah hope you like the new chapter! A certain someone is going to make an appearance~~~. And sorry for any spelling/grammar errors...been really busy this week and have been really tired~ I tried my best~. Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated! ^-^**

* * *

"Despite being a brand new club, our swimmers placed in the top 8 at perfecturals and qualified for regionals. We hope that they are able to advance to nationals!"

Standing in front of the entire student body, the principal of our school was praising our club for its good work. I couldn't help but smile as I stood next to Gou and my boys. We came so far from being a little dysfunctional rinky-dink club and to be honest I was surprised that the principal wanted to talk of our accomplishment. After giving a bow we left the stage and other than a few words of encouragement and cheers from our fellow classmates, the ceremony was done.

"Wow I can't believe they made us a banner," I said in awe as I looked up at the side of the school building.

It was a big white sign that read "Congratulations to the Swim Club on Making Regionals."

"Although, it's obvious they used an old one," Rei commented looking up at the banner as well.

Taking a closer look, I squinted my eyes.

_Wait….is that?...oh my gosh it's a Judo club banner and they just placed a piece of material over the "Judo" which read "swim club."…never mind it take it all back…..lazy people._

"Prez!"

Looking over my shoulder I saw Azami was running towards us.

"What is it Azami?"

"W-well ya see….Zu-chan got a hold of the sewing machine again…"

"AAaaaaand?"

"He was trying to finish your costume as a surprise for you winning the race!" she spluttered, cowering.

"HE WHAT?"

Needless to say after running like a physco all the way down to the drama club room…thankfully I was able to save the costume.

*****line break****

"Sooooo where's Haru?" I asked looking up at the gentle giant.

"He wandered off," Makoto responded with a hand to his chin.

"I really need to put that guy on a leash…" I muttered as we kept walking along the fence by the school.

"I mean is this…normal?" I questioned wondering if Haru disappearing every second was something standard.

"Yeah, he does it all the time."

Letting out a sigh I looked up at the sky.

"Well now that we are going to regionals, the school will give us a bigger budget! And we'll be able to swim in the gym all the time!" Nagisa exclaimed with an air fist bump.

"Weren't you listening to the principal?" Gou interjected, stopping the group, "The principal said our next objective is nationals! Always aim high!"

She then proceeded to point at the sky.

"We'll do our best Gou-chan!" Nagisa said putting a hand up as well.

"Fly high!" They all exclaimed raising their hands again (except for Makoto and I).

I laughed through my nose at their determination and gave Makoto a side glance.

"I'll be the first one to the pool!" Nagisa shouted running back down the path.

"I don't think so!" Gou yelled back running after him.

"You think you can beat a former track and field athlete!? Watch this!" Rei added in running after them as well with a smile on his face.

_Man I love these goofballs._

As I giggled to myself, I started to amble down the path.

"Well it's safe to say I'll be dead last~. I could try, but Rei would beat me anyways~, soooo there's no use," I smirked.

Makoto and I walked down to the pool and when we arrived we saw three tired kids laying on the ground….ok make that two, Rei was half standing~. And by the looks of it Rei and Nagisa had different views on who was first.

"Y-you cheated~. I was sooo first," Nagisa slurred.

"There's n-no need to be a sore loser Nagisa-kun~," Rei countered back with a smile.

I stepped over Gou as she rested on the ground and made my way to the pool. Since I'm still managing the drama club at the moment, I had some stuff in the script I had to revise. I thought I'd do that here while they had practice. Sometimes a good foot dip in the nice cool water can get my mind rollin'~. As I sat down by the edge of the pool I pulled off my shoes and lowered my feet into the water. I grabbed my thick script out of my bag and was about to start looking it over until I felt a ripple in the water. Looking down I saw something was resurfacing….RIGHT BY MY FEET!

"AHHH!" I choked out falling backwards.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" I shouted sitting up.

_Oh it's just Haru…._

"Are you ok Cati-chan?" Nagisa exclaimed running over to me with the others.

"Haru!" Makoto said in surprise, walking up to the pool.

As Haru got out of the pool, Gou handed him a towel.

"Haru you shouldn't do that to people. You scared Catori," Makoto continued.

"You did that on purpose," I grumbled looking up at him with a glare.

He looked down at me with his usual calm expression.

"I didn't think you would be scared."

_Ohhhh is he implying something?! _

Jutting out my lip, I gave him a gentle slap on his arm, "Alright whatever~, but what are you doing here water boy? Training?"

"No I was swimming because I didn't know what to do. I figured I should ask the water about matters involving water."

_Say what?_

"Ok~," I drawled not completely understanding what he was talking about.

_But that's Haru for you~._

"Well everyone's here now. Let's start practice," Makoto chimed.

"Okie dokies~. Well if you need me I'll be over there doing some editing."

"Ok Cati-chan. And if I come near you, don't worry I'll give you a warning first~."

Scowling at Nagisa, my eyebrow twitched.

"Why you little—"

"AHHHH Mako-chan! She's giving me the face!"

*****line break******

Plopping on the couch, I let out a groan.

_So tired….hmmm today's a Thursday….anything on?...TOKYO GHOUL! _

Sitting up I bolted over to my computer like a bullet. Skidding to a stop at the kitchen table, I immediately started to type into google, until I noticed a presence. Glancing up at my sister, she was intently staring at me.

"What?"

"Aren't you gunna get ready for the summer festival?"

"The what—oh crap that's tonight isn't it?!" I exclaimed with wide eyes.

Slouching over the chair, I let out a whine.

"Maaaaaaannnn….why couldn't it have been tomorrow?"

**SEID IHR DAS ESSEN? NEIN, WIR SIND DER JÄGER!**

My head whipped over to the couch where I left my phone. Walking over I picked it up.

_What now?_

"Nagisa?" I questioned reading the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Hey Cati-chan! You're coming to the festival right? Mako-chan and Rei-chan are going! We even convinced Haru-chan!"

"Yeah don't worry I'm going, but I might be a zombie."

"That's ok, I don't mind~."

"Alright I'll see you then."

"Ok bye!"

"Bye."

Putting the phone back on the couch, I headed upstairs. I could just stay in my school uniform, but I'm not too big on collar shirts. My bod likes to breath. Throwing on some short jean shorts and a chibi-squid over the shoulder shirt (not sure what else to call it~) I walked back down stairs.

"You're not gunna wear a yukata?" Kiwi asked twirling around in hers.

"No, too hot. And not a fan of yukatas….unless it's cosplay."

"Figures~," she half laughed as Chang walked up to us in his very decorated yukata.

Chang takes his style very seriously and to be honest there were so many designs on that yukata, I feel sorry for whoever embroidered it. Nevertheless it was still amazing.

"You all ready to go Chang?"

"Yes Miss Cait-cati! Are you ready though? Where's your yukata."

"What nobody likes my cute squid shirt? Sooo we gunna head out now?"

Chang furiously nodded his head with a wide smile.

"I can't wait to eat all that squid!"

As we left the house and entered the car, it didn't take us long to drive down to the festival. Upon arrival, Kiwi said we had to go and search for her friends since they said they were going too. Thankfully they agreed to meet at the stand that sold masks.

"Hey guys!" Kiwi shouted running over to them.

They greeted her with smiles and started to babble on about school or other matters. Either way I saw that one of them had a camera, so that either means taking pictures for memories or Kiwi gave them the memo about the boys being here. Better make my getaway now.

"Alright Chang I'm going to go find the boys. Go and enjoy the squid. I'll call you if I need you," I smiled.

"You got it~!"

Like a flash he was out my sight and went straight for the squid stand. I started to walk down the aisle of stands trying to see if I could spot any of them, but so far I had no luck.

WAIT…is that a blue head I see?! REI!

Quickly navigating through the crowd, the whole group came into sight.

"Hey guys!" I called out waving a hand.

"Cati-chan!"

"Catori-senpai!

They boys called out waving theirs hands as well as I finally made my way up to them. I also noticed that Gou and her friend were walking over by them wearing yukatas.

"Hey Catori, I didn't know you were coming," Gou chimed with a smile.

"Yeah I decided to come last minute," I replied.

"You're wearing yukata," Nagisa said looking at Gou and her friend.

"You both look cute," Makoto added in.

_Well then~…guess booty shorts and kawaii squid shirts aren't cute anymore~._

"You mean just our yukata?" her friend countered back.

"Not exactly…"

Jutting out my lip I had to force myself not to roll my eyes.

"Soooo then I'm not cute Mako-chan~? I'm offended~. I thought my kawaii squid shirt was rather suitable~," I cooed, fake pouting for good measure.

What can I say, I love to tease~.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean—O-of course you're cute," he laughed with his ears starting to turn red.

"I'm sure you're just saying that~," I said jokingly waving him off.

Even though everyone could tell I was joking, I don't think he did. I guess he was scared that he hurt my feelings.

"No-no I was just complementing their yukata's. I didn't mean to not compliment you. I mean you're outfit's really cute too; the little squid is adorable—it comes together really nicely—I mean I just thought—you're always cute Catori."

"What?" I questioned at his quick explanation.

He seemed very flustered and scared at how I was going to react…probably mainly if I was still going to be offended. Gou and her friend continued to giggle and started to make their leave.

"See you guys later~!" Gou said walking off.

"Bye!"

There was short pause before Nagisa spoke up.

"See mako-chan this is what happens when you don't compliment all the girls. Don't worry Cati-chan I think you're the prettiest! And your squid shirt is totally kawaii! Can you get me one?!"

Slightly bobbing my head I decided to stop this before it escalated.

"Ha thanks, Nagisa. And yeah sure, I'll show you where I got it. Buuut um do any of you guys want to get a bite to eat. I didn't eat anything before I came.

At the sound of food Nagisa seemed to perk up.

"Sure!"

As Nagisa and Rei were trying to decide what kind of squid they wanted I noticed Haru seemed at bit out of it. He was quiet and kept on staring off into space.

_Hope he's alright…._

"Well I might just get fried squid on a stick," I commented, having my American side show through.

"Hmmm maybe squid burger…"Nagisa said still thinking.

Walking down the aisle of food stands, I was trying to see which one sold fried squid. I finally spotted the stand and was going to walk over, but I saw Nagisa and Rei crouching down in the middle of the pathway.

_What are they doing?_

Striding up towards them I gave Rei a quick pat on the back.

"What are you guys doing?"

"NOTHING," Nagisa uttered.

Giving a confused expression I raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything ok?"

At the sound of Makoto's voice Rei and Nagisa jumped up letting out a shout. Turning around I saw Makoto and Haru had caught up to us.

"Oh yeah we were just wondering how many bowls of squid we could eat," Nagisa replied.

"Uh-huh….." I deadpanned crossing my arms.

Still focused on the two underclassmen, I noticed something familiar walking behind them….or more like someone.

_Is that?..._

Nagisa then exclaimed and put his hands up and leaned to the side blocking my view.

"OH I'll go buy squid burgers for everyone!" He exclaimed.

"How thoughtful of you Nagisa-kun!" Rei exclaimed as well.

Scrunching up my face in utter confusion, I was still trying to piece everything together.

"Are you guys on crack?" I asked in a serious tone.

Ignoring my question Nagisa raised his hand, "Hold on! Can you guys go wait in the resting area over there?!"

"Uh I don't want one," Makoto said sounding a bit confused as well.

_That's right, you preach it GG._

"Yeah and I want fried squid," I added in.

"Er, but we do," Nagisa replied winking is eye.

_What is he trying to do now?...whatever it is, it's not subtle._

He then blinked his eye a few more times. At this point I decided to just wait and see what Makoto was going to do because he clearly had to know something was going on. Makoto stared at Nagisa for a few more seconds and his smile returned to his face.

"Let's go then. We need to find a space for all five of us," He piped, motioning for Haru to follow him.

"Okay," Haru said walking next to Makoto.

"I'll be right with you guys," I called back.

I waited till they were out of sight and then started my interrogation.

"Ok at first I was confused, but now I think I know what's going on. The little flip's here isn't he?"

"SHHHHHHH! Yes, but be quiet Cati-chan. Haru can't find out!" Nagisa whispered.

"Why not—

"He might ditch the relay at regionals!" Nagisa said ignoring my comment.

"I don't think—"

"That would be the worst case scenario," Rei responded ignoring my comment as well.

As they continued their little conversation I rolled my eyes.

"You follow Rin-chan," I heard Nagisa say to Rei.

"Huh?" Rei said with wide eyes.

"You tell me where Rin-chan is and then we can lead Haru-chan somewhere else."

"Nagisa-kun, you seem to be enjoying this—" Rei muttered giving him an unamused expression.

"Ok! Go to it Detective Rei-chan!"

_So much for being quiet…._

"Are you guys serious?..."

"Yes very serious Cati-chan! Oh you go and spy too! That way we can have eyes and ears on two ends! Plus you're an actress so you can be in closer range so if Rin-chan sees you, you'll be able to play it off better than Rei-chan!"

"Hey!" Rei huffed clearly offended.

Rubbing my temples I shook my head, "I didn't sign up for this….you're just lucky I love spy and detective stuff. Alright I'm in, but only until I get bored~."

"YAY! Now go Detective Cati-chan and Rei-chan!"

_I'm going to regret this….._

*****line break*****

Ambling down the aisle I looked back and watched as Rei hid behind yet another stand.

_Rei what are you doing?..._

Coming out from behind the stand he started to slowly walk closer to Rin (and me since I was ahead of him). Aaand of course this is when Rin decided to abruptly turn around. As quick as a flash Rei grabbed a mask and put it on his face.

_Man he's quick._

I continued to walk as Rin stared at Rei, but after a quick glance he brushed it off to be nothing.

"Never mind it's nothing," Rin replied to Nitori as they continued to walk.

_Man I'm pretty good at this thing~. The little flip didn't even notice me~._

I followed Rin until we got to the docks, but he seemed to be heading away from the festival so following him seemed pointless now. I gave Nagisa one last quick txt of where Rin was and decided to tell Rei I was going to head on out.

"Rei," I whispered to him as he hid behind a tree.

"What?"

"I think it's ok to opt out now. He's heading away from the festival…and not to mention leaving his friend standing there! I mean seriously!" I grumbled crossing my arms.

"Yes but what if he comes back? We still have to follow him!" Rei replied coming out from behind the tree, continuing to follow Rin.

"Rei!...ughhh…nope nope…I'm done now~. It's all up to him~."

Taking one glance back before heading off, Rei of course walked right past Nitori AND of course he wasn't subtle…

_How Nitori didn't notice that is beyond me~._

As I made my way back to the boys, I grabbed a fried squid on the way.

_Still haven't eaten yet~. _

Nomming on the crunchy sea creature I decided to take a seat at the table that Nagisa previously wanted us to sit at. Nagisa's probably dragging Haru and Makoto everywhere and I just want to sit down, so I'll probably chill here for a while. Leaning back I looked up at the stars. To be honest, it's weird where I ended up in the past month and half or so. I mean I'm part of a swim club now!...never thought I'd be part of one in my life. And not only that I made A LOT of friends, good ones a matter of fact. But most importantly I did all of this without Miko. It's weird to think he's been gone that long. I hope he doesn't think I didn't miss him when he comes back.

_Maybe I should give him a call._

Taking out my phone, I dialed his number.

_Not sure what time it is in Italy….OH CRAP MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE CALLED HIM….eh he won't mind~._

The phone continued to ring and ring….but it got louder…

_Wait is someone's phone ringing?_

"Hello?"

At the sound of Miko's voice, my eyes went wide…

_There's no way that just came from the phone…no way—_

Quickly turning around I saw the face I was missing for weeks on end.

"MIKO?..." I gaped, trying to let what I'm seeing sink in.

He gave me a big toothy smile and seemed just as excited to see me. It didn't take long before a smile was brought to my face and was jumping off the bench.

"MIKO!"

Tackling him in a hug, we both fell to the ground.

"OH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T COMING BACK TILL NEXT WEEK! YOU SMELL LIKE YOUR GRANDMAS!" I babbled pushing my head in the crook of his neck.

"Heh, I missed you too! I'm surprised I survived without you!" he laughed along with me, wrapping his arms around my back.

"Miko?"

"Yeah?"

Sitting up I was straddling his waist.

"Sooooo whacha get me?" I piped, patting my hands on his chest.

"What? I'm not enough?" he joked.

"Oh come on~. I wanna know!"

"Ok, ok. I got yooooou this~."

He then pulled out a picture from his jacket.

"I got some other souvenirs back at home in my suitcase, but I thought you'd like to see this one first."

Quickly taking it in my hands I tried not to have a fangirl attack. It was a picture of my favorite cosplayer, Reika, AND IT HAD HER AUTOGRAPH!

"OH MY GOSH MIKO YOU'RE THE BEST! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Pulling him up, I gave him a kiss on the head and gave him another bear hug.

"Hahaha I'm happy you like it. I missed seeing that smile…and your giddiness, aaaaand weirdness~."

"Hey you're weird too."

"Yeah, that's why I missed your weirdness. Can't a weirdo miss his other weirdo's weirdness?"

"Yes he can~," I laughed still sitting in his lap.

Suddenly I felt a buzzing in my pocket. Pulling out my phone I saw Nagisa sent a message to me saying I could come back and that Haru knew all about Rin.

"Who is it?" Miko questioned.

"Eh just Nagisa. There was this whole thing going on today with Rin and ugggggghhh, but it guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"Sounds complicated, what did he do now?" Miko asked.

Thankfully I was keeping him up-to-date on the whole "little flip thing" so there wasn't much explaining to do.

"Well ya see—"

"Cati-chan have you seen Mako-chan or Haru-chan? Rei-chan and I—CATI-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Turning my head around, I saw Nagisa and Rei staring at us with wide eyes.

_Oooooh right…our position must look weird to some people._

Rolling my eyes I got off of Miko.

"Nothing, just welcoming back my best friend."

"B-but you were—"

"OH, Miko this is the Rei that I've been telling you about. Rei this is Miko," I interrupted Nagisa, helping Miko up.

"Nice to meet you Rei," Miko smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Miko-senpai," Rei replied.

"Sooo uhhh, what were you guys asking?" I questioned resting my head on Miko's shoulder.

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to go and find Makoto and Haruka-senpai with us," Rei answered.

"Uhhh, do you mind Miko?" I asked turning to Miko.

"Sure I don't mind. I'll help," he replied.

"Okies~, then let's go~."

We scanned the aisles before we decided to go and check by the shrine. It took us a good few minutes to climb all those gosh darn stairs….so…so many steps. As we got closer to the top I could hear talking.

"Is that them?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds like it," Rei replied adjusting his glasses.

When we did reach the top we saw that it was Makoto and Haru, and by the looks of it they were having a pretty emotional conversation.

"That's when I remembered how it felt to swim in the same lane together, how everyone was waiting at the finish line," Haru said turning to Makoto clutching his chest.

"It made me…."he choked out, "just as happy."

"Haru," Makoto said.

I could tell by the tone of Makoto's voice, that he was deeply touched.

_Oh my gosh my heart…_

Unable to contain myself I put both of my hands on my chest, "Awwwwwww~."

Makoto and Haru turned and looked back at us with surprised faces.

"Haru-chan! Did you really mean that?" Nagisa exclaimed.

"When did you guys get here?" Makoto questioned.

"Ehhhh just around a minute ago~," I cooed.

There was a short pause before Haru spoke up.

"Nagisa, Makoto, Rei… I want to swim in the relay. I want to swim with you guys. Again!"

_Oh my gosh this is too cute~!_

"Not that this isn't touching, but are these guys always this dramatic?" Miko whispered in my ear.

"Welcome to my world since you were gone~," I whispered back.

All of us ended up heading back down to the festival but before we left, Haru wanted to play the game where you won fish. And I'll tell you what, if you want to win fish at any festival, call this guy up. I mean, my gosh he could have won them all if he wanted to.

"I'm really impressed Haruka-senpai," Rei said eyeing the four fish in a bag.

"Yeah man, I mean, it even takes Miko a few tries," I teased elbowing Miko.

"Hey that's more than you can say," he countered back with a smile.

"True~ true~."

"Can I really have these?" Makoto asked looking down at the fish.

"Yeah," Haru replied.

"Why don't you name them?" Rei suggested.

"Name them?" Makoto inquired.

Glancing over at Haru I couldn't help but be shocked. He was smiling….ACTUALLY SMILING. If I was an overly emotional person I could have cried right then and there.

"Just go with Nagisa, Rei, Haru, and Makoto," Nagisa said.

"I don't know about that…" Rei replied putting a hand to his chin.

"Mackerel, Bonito, Tuna, Jackfish," Haru added in.

I couldn't help but giggle at his comment, "No no wait! How about Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Korra! OR Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph!"

"Who are they?" Makoto asked.

"What do you mean 'who are they?'"

After debating over fish names, I presumed it was time for me to head on home.

"Well guys, I gotta head back. Got to find my sister and a certain butler, and catch up with this guy right here. And you guys should head on home too~. Ya got training to do tomorrow."

"Ok Cati-chan, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Catori-senpai!"

"Bye Catori!"

All the boys called out and waved as I walked away. Haru just smiled and gave a little nod.

_I expected as much~. But my gosh his smile is just too adorable._

"Sooo where do you think Kiwi is?"

"Probably doing some sort of shenanigans with her amigos~. And Chang is probably still stuffing himself with squid."

"I figured~. So you still have enough energy to watch the new Tokyo Ghoul episode when we get back to your place?"

"HECK YES~!"

* * *

**Whoooo~ Miko's back XD. I haven't started on the next chapter, but hopefully I can get it done in the next week or so. Sadly I got some actual writing assignments soooo that means actual work~. But yeah~...And as always, any comments or suggestions are always welcome! I love hearing what you guys think! C U IN THE NXT UPDATE!~**

**Cly******

******shoutouts******

**Maistyria: Thanks so much *hugs back*!...yup I got a feeling I missed some stuff XD. I know~ Haru's so adorable ^w^! Yeah, I'm looking forward to the arcs too! I hope I can write them in a reasonable amount of time though XD. And I shall keep up the awesome work! Thanks again for reviewing! Cheers! *raises random Hersey's mug*  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17****:**

**Hey sorry it's been such a long time since I updated! I was going through some crap, but hey that's life~. Nothing much to update on, but I hope you like the chapter! And sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes just in case I missed any~! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated**

* * *

Curled up on the couch, Miko and I stared intently at the computer screen.

"JUUZOU! OH MY GOSH MY LITTLE BABY!" I whined clutching my heart.

"Oh my heart! Did you see what he did?! He walked on that side because of the whole dad and kid thing—GAHHHH."

Miko wrapped his arm around me and patted his own chest.

"The feels," he muttered giving the computer screen a teary look.

"I know~," I whispered.

There was a moment of silence so the episode could sink in.

"You know we have to go to bed if we want to make it to school tomorrow," Miko stated, still staring into space.

"Ughhh….I don't wanna…"

"Come on," Miko said standing up.

Jutting out a lip, I shook my head.

"Cati, I will pick you up."

"Then please do so. I'm too lazy to move."

Crossing his arms, he gave me the 'oh come on, don't make this any harder' look.

"I'm not moving."

"Uhh, fine…" Miko whined picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

As he headed for the stairs, my arms limply swayed over his back.

"Ya know, Makoto and you are the only ones able to pick me up….and somehow Chang…still don't know how he's that strong."

"So how many times has Makoto picked you up now?" Miko inquired as we reached to top of the stairs.

"Hmmmm about 4 times now."

Giving a slight pout Miko said, "Well looks like I got some competition. He's taking my job."

"Your job is picking me up?"

"Noooo but it is in my job description. And I don't see why he would have needed to pick you up. Sure he wasn't trying to _pick you up?_" He continued raising an eyebrow.

"Pshhhh, please Makoto couldn't flirt even if he tried. He would probably splutter and start blushing and-or hide under a rock."

"Weeell why did he need to pick you up then?" he said plopping me on my head.

"Ok ok, Mr. Jealous. Hmmm let's see….he picked me up at this joint practice when I was going to maim Rin, another at a race when I was going to kill Rin again, aaand another when we were playing chicken in the pool, but that was more on his shoulders—"

"You played chicken without me?!" Miko high whispered.

"Oh calm down, you were having fun in Italy. Now let's see, where was I?...oh yeah, and finally when I feel asleep at Haru's house and he picked me up and laid me in Haru's bed."

Miko stood there for a second before uttering, "I really need to start keeping a better eye on you. This is turning into a reverse harem."

"Wha—it is not! Just go to bed Mr. Jelly-jelly~," I joked lying down in my bed.

"Alright," he replied ruffling my hair. "Sooo that spare futon still available?"

"As always~."

As he pulled out the futon from under my bed, I heard him mutter, "I'm not Mr. Jealous…"

"Sure you're not~."

******line break*****

"Alright, so next time we will be finishing up all the costumes and props. See you all next meeting~," I chimed to my dramaclubians.

"Alright see you, Prez. And nice to have you back Miko!" Kosei said making his way out of the theatre.

"Yeah, it's good to be back," Miko replied.

Turning towards Miko, I grabbed my bag.

"Hey so I have to go. Ya know swim practice~. You can come if you want or you can stay here with everyone else as they work on their costumes~," I motioned toward the people who decided to work after club hours.

"Ooooor whatever you want~," I continued.

Giving me his usual bright smile he glanced over to our other club members, "Eh I think I'll stay here and catch up on some work. I missed out on a lot while I was gone."

"Okies~, well I'm off~," I piped running up towards the door.

"See ya later Miko!"

"See ya!"

As I left the theatre I sped walked down to the pool area. They knew that my drama club came first, so they knew I was going to be late. But I still didn't want to miss too much, so I tried to get there as fast as I could. Sometimes the weirdest things happen while I'm away. Walking past the gate and up to the pool, I set my bag on one of the beach chairs we had out.

"Hey so what did I—why do you guys look like you got bad news? What's the bad news?" I uttered, with a worried expression on my face as I stared at the not-so-happy looking boys.

"Rin-san entered the relay," Rei answered me as everyone continued to be in a dazed state.

"What? Why?" I questioned a bit confused as to why he would enter in the first place.

"I don't know," Gou said shaking her head.

"Ooookkkk well….who cares?" I said shrugging my shoulders, "I mean racing this relay has nothing to do with Rin right?"

"Well—" Makoto started out.

"It's all about you guys. All about your hard work. You're dedication! You're passion! And how good of a team you are. It has nothing to do with him. I mean you guys are amazing!"

Their eyes were all on me and seemed to be listening to what I was saying.

_Alright Catori you got 'em. _

"So does it matter?"

There was a silent pause.

_Huh…they must have thought I was being rhetorical._

"I said _DOES IT MATTER?_"

"NO MA'AM!" they all exclaimed.

"That's what I thought. Now go and start training!"

"YES MA'AM!"

As they all started to enter the pool, I felt Gou pat my shoulder.

"If they're gunna win at regionals, they need a good coach," she said folding her arms with a glint in her eyes.

"True…so you're saying?"

"I called coach Sabase and he agreed to train them!"

"Really!? That's great!"

"Yeah I know! Oh and he should be here in around 15 minutes."

"Heh, do they know?" I chuckled jabbing a thumb at the boys.

"Nope~."

"Well they're in for a surprise~."

Needless to say as soon as Sabase got there he practically criticized every part of the boys forms.

_I thought they were good and just needed some pointers, but hey I don't know anything about swimming~._

Oh and Sabase also decided to make a new training regimen, which seems to be tiring out the boys….so it must be working….I think.

Sitting on the bench I sipped my raspberry tea as he continued to scold the swimmers.

"You guys don't know what you're doing," he said as they all got out of the pool, "You leave me no other choice…"

We then waited a good fifteen mintues for Goro to set up some cameras.

_What the flip is he doing? And how the flip did he do this so fast!? AND WHERE DID THE CAMERAS COME FROM?!_

"How do you like this!?" He exclaimed pointing at the screens which showed all the cameras viewpoints.

_Holy crap he even set up this camera that goes on this zip line so he can run the camera down the pool to follow whoever is swimming. This guy's hardcore._

As time flew by, I read through like 3 mangas and started to doze off before I realized practice was over. Sitting up I stretched my arms over my head and I noticed Rei had walked out of the locker room….

_The boys must be changing….so why is he still in his swim suit…and he's usually always the last one out…well, besides Nagisa that is._

Something didn't seem right….and actually to be honest, for the past couple days he's seemed a bit down. Getting off my chair I approached him.

"Soooo you tired from the new regimen Goro set up?"

"A bit, but I'm alright. You don't need to worry about me Catori-senpai."

"Well are you feeling ok? You seem a bit…down," I said hoping I wouldn't offend the blue haired boy.

"I just don't understand why Gou-chan's brother entered the race."

"That makes two of us, but don't worry about it. I'm sure he has some stupid reason. He just probably wants to beat us again to rub it in our faces."

"That could be a possibility…but I also don't understand something else. Maybe you can shed some light on it."

"Ok shoot~."

"Why does everyone keep on talking about Rin-san. I mean, Nagisa-kun made us follow him at the festival so he and Haru-chan wouldn't meet."

I stood there for a moment to ponder over the matter.

"Ya know Rei, I don't know. Something must have happened between them to make this rivalry. All I know is they were friends before and I must say Rin was this happy go lucky kid…and now he's _this_. I'm confused as you are Rei, but I think there's something we don't know…something must have happened…and to tell the truth, I think they're obsessing over Rin too much. Either way it's all in the past. You don't need to worry about it. And you shouldn't. Don't put yourself through the stress."

He nodded his head taking in everything I said.

"If you ever feel troubled Rei, come talk to me. And don't worry, you're a member of their team, not Rin; no matter what the past was. They care about you a lot," I said patting his shoulder.

"Thank you Catori-senpai…you should become a psychologist or a therapist."

"Ha, noooo…just here to help."

*****line break*****

After everyone changed we headed over to Goro's house. Evidently he planned this dinner for us. We all sat around his table in his living room with a VERY BROILING hot pot bubbling on the table….did I mention it was hot?

"Why are we having a hot pot in the middle of summer?" Makoto asked as everyone groaned from the heat.

You could feel it radiating from the pot. The room was a sauna.

"Because that's what sports medicine recommends for swimmers," Goro replied as I started to slump back from the heat.

_I can't take much more of this….I'm sensitive to heat…I like the cold~ and all we have is ONE FAN on…JACK FOST SAVE ME._

As I continued to day dream of jack frost bursting in and showering me with snow, everyone started to eat.

"Are you alright Catori-senpai?" Rei asked as I was now lying on the floor.

"Huh?...oh ya'….'Im fin'…" I slurred as I rolled from my side to my back.

"You don't look ok Cati-chan," Nagisa said leaning over towards me, with his bangs up in a ponytail.

_Oh my gosh, now that's just friggin cute._

Pulling out my phone from my pocket, I turned my camera on.

"Uhhh catori-senpai—"

"One sec. Nagisa hold still."

"What?" Nagisa said, mouth full of crab.

"I'm capturing the only good thing that came from this heat."

"Huh?" He mumbled mouth still full of food as I snapped a photo of him.

Rei continued to look concerned over my condition, but I patted his leg.

"Don't worry…I'm just not good with heat….I'm just gunna crawl over to a cold corner."

As I started to make my escape, Nagisa exclaimed and bumped back into me. Evidently Goro was handing him some food from the pot and dropped it which caused the hot liquid from the pot to splash….which caused him to bump into me….thanks Goro…

"AHHHH!"

Sliding to the side I collided with a long side table and of course with my luck it had a sky scraper size of magazines on the edge. They all tumbled down and fell on me like an avalanche. Too lazy to do anything I just laid there.

"Cati-chan I'm so sorry! Are you ok?...Cati-chan?"

"Just leave me here to die…."

"NO CATI-CHAN YOU CAN'T DIE!" Nagisa said scurrying over and picking up my lifeless body.

Letting myself be picked up like a rag doll, my head lolled to the side as my upper body was leaning on the shota boy.

"Say something!"

"Nagisa I did say something…I said leave me to die."

"You won't die on my watch!" Nagisa exclaimed shaking my shoulders.

"Rei…help me."

Scooting over towards us, Rei stopped Nagisa from shaking me.

"Nagisa-kun, don't shake Catori-senpai. She's not a rag doll and it isn't good for her neck."

"I wasn't trying to hurt her…" Nagisa mumbled with a pout.

Pulling me closer, he cradle me like baby.

"Is that better? Here I'll rock you to sleep!"

My head was now closer to the table….which meant it was closer to the pot…which meant it was closer to heat….This was not a good thing.

"Ughhhh…just get me away from the heat~."

"Don't worry Cati-chan! Leave it to me!"

Nagisa ended up dragging me outside on Goro's porch. We pretty much finished our dinner there as Goro and Miss Amakata finished picking up the magazines.

_Wonder what's taking them so long in there. There weren't THAT many magazines…_

"Here Catori, take one."

Looking up, I saw Makoto was handing me a sparkler.

"Oh yeah thanks."

Taking the sparkling stick I swayed it around. Makoto sat down next to Haru who was right next to me.

"Look it's lit now!"

"Nagisa-kun! Don't point it at me!" Rei yelled, running by as Nagisa ran after him

I giggled as they continued to run around the backyard.

_Wonder what time it is? I have to get home soon. Kiwi's gunna start missing me._

"Hey guys look what I found!" I heard Gou call from behind us.

Running out from the house she was holding a blue photo album.

"It's a photo book of the swimming club," she chimed opening it.

Everyone immediately gathered around Gou and started to look through it. I glanced at it every now and then, but it was mainly for them to reminisce in. AAAnd as expected the subject soon turned to Rin~. Although, I do admit he was a cutie patootie when he was younger.

I smiled looking though the pictures with them, but I couldn't help notice Rei. He seemed a bit down again. I could tell he felt left out because I did too. I didn't have any part in these memories they had. Eventually you kind of feel like an outsider, but it must be worst for Rei. He's actually on their team. Standing up I walked up to him.

"Soooo what did you look like when you were younger?" I questioned wanting to get his mind off of Rin.

"Hmm?"

"Well I've seen pictures of them when they were younger, but not you."

"Oh well um…the same I suppose? I was of course smaller and shorter and had smaller muscle mass. My face was also more rounded like a child's would be."

"Ok, gotcha," I replied nodding my head.

"What about you Catori-senpai?"

"OH me? Ehhh well I guess you could say the same. I've been the same height since eighth grade. But I guess I was a few inches shorter in middle school, but other than that I looked about the same…maybe my face is a bit more slim now…and my boobs where smaller—"

"CATORI-SENPAI!"

"What I'm just being honest," I laughed patting his arm.

Despite being embarrassed and succumbing to blushing, he laughed a little himself.

"Oh and Rei while they talk, I want your opinion, ya know since you're the expert on beauty."

"I wouldn't say expert," he smiled adjusting his glasses, "but what would you need my opinion on?"

"Weelllll I had this idea for this Arabian theme music video and I want your opinion on the costume designs."

"Alright."

"OH and tell me which outfit you like best!"

"….ok," Rei muttered at my outburst.

Pulling out my folder from my bag I started to lay out the outfit designs. Before I could even get them all out, Rei pointed at one.

"That one!"

Sure enough it was the design for the royal adviser.

_Heh, knew it~….Miko you owe me 5 bucks…oh wait crap this is Japan…500 yen._

******line break******

Leaving yet another drama club meeting I ran to the next swim practice.

_Geez that hot pot I ate at Goro's yesterday kept me up all night with a stomach ache…note to self don't eat a hot tomato pot ever again._

"Hey guys! I'm here!" I called out as I rounded towards the pool.

"WHAT?!" Goro shouted at the boys, "Rei's not practicing?"

_What?_

"Oh, maybe the strawberry ice cream I gave him yesterday was spoiled," Nagisa sheepishly said rubbing the back of his neck

_Ok he's lying….then again he could just be embarrassed about food poisoning him…wait how can ice cream go bad?...it's frozen…._

Looking back at Nagisa's expression I narrowed my eyes.

_Nope he's lying._

Walking up I tossed my bag on one of the chairs.

"Uhhh I don't think it was the ice cream," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Mackerel?" Gou wondered out loud.

"I didn't give him anything," Haru said to clarify he had nothing to do with Rei being sick.

_Oh my gosh Haru._

Holding back a giggle, I went back to get my bag.

"So no one has seen him all day?"

"Uh no," Nagisa muttered.

_Gosh he's terrible at lying._

"Well if he's sick I'll go check on him."

"Um but—" Nagisa started out.

"Don't worry about it. I have a certain tea that's amazing at calming stomachs~. Chang's ancient Chinese secret tea~."

"Cati—"

"Bye~," I said before Nagisa could protest.

Jogging out of the pool area, I bit my lip. I saw Rei this morning at school and he seemed fine…although he seemed a bit distracted….

_Ok Rei…what are you up to?_

* * *

**Yeaaaah sorry it this chapter wasn't exciting enough...I had to set something's straight and build up more development...and yeaaah. Anywho, I'm more excited to write the next chapter since it has to do with confronting all the problems (I believe that is, not sure). Oh and I'm actually updating my Attack on Titan fanfic today as well, so if you're bored or interested, go check it out~! And as usual any comments or suggestions are always welcome! I love hearing what you guys think! C U in the next update!**

**Cly******

********shoutouts********

**Maistyria: Thanks ^-^! Oh my gosh really?! CONGRADULATIONS! *jumping up and down* That's amazing! Awww sorry to hear about the morning sickness! I'm happy you like my story and that it's just not the hormones talking, hehehe XD. Yay cookie! *nom nom nom* Thanks so much! And I'm so excited to hear you're having a little one on the way! Cheers! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter: 18**

**Whooo~ wrote another chapter~. As usual things have been busy, had lack of motivation, and all that jazz~. Soooo let's get right onto the new chapter! Hope you like it! And sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes...yeah...I'll always have to apologize for that XD. Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated! ^-^**

* * *

Needless to say, I was unable to find Rei's whereabouts. I called his phone, asked his physic friends, went to his house, and checked the library…..and checked the library.

_Where the heck is he?! I mean where else would he go?...maybe he really is sick…I mean it's not like he's at—oh snap._

Quickly running out of the library, I waved my hand over to Chang who was chilling in the car.

"Chang! I know where he is! We're heading to Samezuka academy!"

"Why would he be there?" Chang inquired taking the car out of park.

"No time for questions, just drive! I may be able to save the day just yet. Oh gosh my poor baby! What was he thinking!?"

Driving down the road at immense speed I decided to urge Chang to drive was never a good idea….I should have told him in a calmer way.

_I mean we're going so fast we probably don't even need a flux capacitor and we're gunna go to 1985. _

Getting to Samezuka in record time, I wobbled out of the car.

"J-just stay here C-chang. I got dis," I slurred jogging up to the school.

"Ok Miss Cati-cati! I'll just be listening to my tunes! Call if you need me!" Chang exclaimed putting his playlist on.

_Me!Me!Me!? Really Chang? Really?...then again he probably doesn't even know what it is aaand I gotta admit it has a nice tune to it._

Running up into the school there was still no sign of Rei, but I didn't lose hope. Quickly zipping down the hallways to the swimming pools, I probably looked like some kind of nut…and most likely stood out since this is an all boy school.

Looking through one of the windows I saw practice was taking place, but there was no sign of Rin.

_Where the heck is he? Oh gosh what if Rei asked to talk to him privately! That sounds like something he would do. HOLY FLIP WHAT IF THEY ARE BRAWLING OUTSIDE?_

Turning on my heel I bolted for outside. Around the corner I spotted an exit. Swinging the door opening, I ran around the side of the school. My best bet is that they would be right outside the door that led into the swimming pools. And I presumed myself to be right because I heard yelling….

_Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! This is NOT good._

Stopping and looking around the corner, I stood in silence.

"But they all keep talking about you! Rin-chan! Rin-chan! RIN-chan!" Rei bellowed.

"That's not my problem!" Rin countered back.

Twiddling my thumbs together I was contemplating whether to intervene.

"Like hell it's not!" Rei exclaimed pinning Rin to the wall.

_OH FLIP OH FLIP, REI'S GETTING VIOLENT. THIS IS NOT GOOD. But ya know I'm sure they'll just bond in the end….yeah I'm just gunna sit here and watch the show._

Secretly cheering on Rei, I watched things unfold.

"It's your fault Haruka-senpai stopped swimming!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?!"

"Haruka-senpai felt guilty about beating you in middle school!"

_What when did that happen?!...eh if it's important they'll tell me later._

"So why are you acting this way?! I don't get it! You already beat him in your last race! Isn't that enough!? Why are you swimming in the relay now!? What do you want to do!? What do you want from Haruka-senpai?! What will it take to satisfy you!?" Rei exclaimed still holding on Rin's collar.

There was then a moment of silence. They were just staring at each other.

_Oh gosh are they gunna kiss or something?!..._

"In that case what about you? You weren't apart of any of this, so why are you giving me this grief?!" Rin yelled back pushing Rei away.

_Nope. No kissing._

Pulling Rei's collar up to his face Rin yelled, "What do you want to do?!"

_Abort mission! Abort!_

I was about to run out but Rei spoke up.

"I…I want us to become the best team in the tournament. I want to swim with them as a member of their team. That's all I want."

At Rei's words Rin's grip on his shirt seemed to slack.

_I'm gunna cry…I'm really gunna cry. Rei oh my heart…_

As the silence continued Rei walked off and grabbed his book bag that was leaning on the side of the building.

"If you interfere, I'll never forgive you," Rei uttered before walking off.

_Rei you drama queen~, exiting like a boss….oh wait he's walking towards me…and we all know I can't run that fast. Crap!_

Running to the nearest tree I attempted to hide.

"Catori-senpai?"

_FUDGE NUGGETS._

"Oh hi Rei…umm I was just here to drop off some stuff. Aaaand—alright I'm gunna cut the crap. I knew you'd come here so I found you and yeah…I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

He looked down at his feet and back up at me.

"You were worried about me?"

"Well yeah, but it's ok. I just wanted to make sure you and Rin wouldn't brawl."

"Oh so you saw all that…"

"Yeah but you were awesome Rei. You told him how you felt and made a dramatic exit."

"So it was beautiful."

"It was gorgeous~," I said patting his shoulder.

As we walked back to the front of the school I could tell Rei was a bit embarrassed that I caught him confronting Rin.

"And ya know, everyone else was wondering where you were. They really care about you."

"They were worried about me?"

"Well yeah~. And we better get you home, Nagisa told the whole group you were sick because of some ice cream."

"He what!?"

"Yeah but I could tell he was lying so I went to see what you were up to."

"Nagisa-kun…." Rei groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah he tried his best covering for you, but we all know he's a terrible liar."

"This is not good."

"Oh we'll be fine~. Chang will get you home in a jiffy, and I'll hang there until they come since I said it was coming to check on you."

"Wait you mean _he's_ driving."

"Who else?"

"Anyone else!"

****line break****

After getting home and Rei having a bit of motion sickness (but no worries he kept his food down), we entered into his little apartment.

"Wow nice place, it's so neat~," I cooed placing my bag down.

"Oh thank you and are you sure it's ok you told Chang to leave? You don't have to stay here. I'll tell them you left."

"Nawww it's ok~. Oh crap we have to make this convincing!"

"Make what—Catori-senpai what are you doing!?" Rei said as I pushed him to the bed.

"Ok so you lay down and I'll make the tea."

"What tea?"

"The tea to make your tummy better."

"But—"

"And I'll bring out a cold rag—"

"Cator—"

"And thank goodness I have some makeup in my bag from drama club so I can make you look like you have rosy cheeks!"

"You really are spot on for acting aren't you?" Rei muttered.

"Do you mind if I use your kitchen?" I called out, not listening.

"That's fine, but do I really have to lie down?"

"YES."

Quickly making his tea and getting a wet cloth I sat down by the bed.

"Here take this," I piped handing him the cup of tea.

"This really isn't necessary Catori-senpai. And if I was sick, I would have told you to go home so you wouldn't get sick."

"Just drink your tea."

Bringing the cup to his lips, he took a sip.

"Hmm this tea's very good. What kind is it?"

"Chang's ancient Chinese secret tummy tea~. But no time for that, it's time to put the blush on."

"But if I was sick because of the ice cream, wouldn't I not have a fever?"

"…maybe….alright NO," I groaned putting the blush away.

Leaning back on my elbows while Rei drank his tea, I let out a sigh.

"Now all we do is wait—"

_Ding dong_

"Talk about right on time," I snickered.

Getting up, I opened the door.

"Hi guys~."

"Oh you're still here Cati-chan?" Nagisa asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah we were just talking, but he's feeling alright," I answered walking back to Rei.

As they made their way in, Nagisa plopped on the bed.

"Nagisa-kun be careful!" Rei exclaimed carefully making sure his tea wouldn't spill.

Looking back up at everyone else Rei put his cup down, "So why is everyone here?"

"Well you weren't at practice today, so we came to check on you. Although Catori seemed to be the most worried. She left right in the beginning of practice," Makoto smiled.

I could tell Rei seemed guilty that they came all the way here and brought him stuff when he wasn't even sick.

_Don't spill the beans Rei!_

"Well you see I—"

_Oh gosh he's spilling the beans!_

"Hey you look like you're gunna be just fine! Gou-chan and Ama-chan were worried too. And Goro-chan was worried you weren't taking care of yourself," Nagisa exclaimed interrupting Rei.

"Everyone was worried about me?" Rei questioned with a surprised expression.

"See I told you so~," I cooed sitting down by his bed.

"Of course," Haru said.

"It was the first time you ever missed practice," Makoto added in, "It'd be one thing if Nagisa missed—"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Everyone then settled down by Rei's little table in the middle of the room and looked through all of his awards.

"Wow you really won all these?" Makoto said in awe.

"Yes, but that is all in the past," Rei replied.

"And now he has all these swimming books!" Nagisa said raising his hands in the air.

"Haha you're right," Makoto chimed looking over.

Turning around to look at Rei, Haru said, "You've read all these?"

"Oh, yes. I've got all the theories down."

"Heh that's our Rei for you," I giggled nudging into him.

"Rei did you really go to see Rin?" Haru randomly asked.

_HOLY WHAT._

"What? Why would you ask that? I mean I've been here taking care of him," I said rather convincingly.

"Uhhhh Cati-chan," Nagisa muttered.

"What?"

"I told them everything."

"WHAT?! You little fuzz bag! Do you know how much rushing I had to do to pull this off!?" I exclaimed getting rather close to his face.

"S-sorry!" Nagisa whined cowering down on the ground.

Sighing I face-palmed, "It's fine. I'm sure Rei would have told the truth eventually anyways."

"It's alright," Rei said finally speaking up, "Yes I did."

"Was it because I told you about our past?" Haru asked.

"No I had my own reasons. But it's ok now. I'm done worrying about him. It's not my problem," Rei replied with a nod of his head.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all this time!" I exclaimed with raised hands, "But I guess you just had to realize that on your own~."

"But Cati-chan didn't you cuss out Rin-chan American style because of what he said to Haru-chan, and that wasn't your problem~."

"Of course it was, you guys are my babies."

"Well maybe we are Rei-chan's babies too~."

Shooting Nagisa a glare he went quiet.

"Haha, so how about we open the bread?" Makoto giggled, raising the plastic grocery bag.

Pulling out the packaged melon bread, he sat it on the table.

"Why did you bring melon bread as a gift?" Rei inquired inspecting it.

"Because an actual melon would be too expensive, but this is good too," Nagisa said opening the packaging not to carefully, "Here Haru-chan!"

Nagisa then started to push the bread towards Haru's mouth.

"No it's ok—" Haru said being interrupted by the bread now intruding his mouth.

"Is it good?" Nagisa giggled.

"Uhhh he doesn't seem too happy with the bread," I said tilting my head to the side.

"Losing moisture…." He mumbled through the bread.

_Is he serious?...oh Haru….OH MY GOSH HE'S TURNING BLUE!_

Everyone started to panic (mainly mamma Makoto).

"Rei, bring something to drink! Quick!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I'll be right back!" Rei shouted running off.

Rolling my eyes I couldn't believe how overdramatic they were being. I mean it's just bread. He's not gunna die.

_What a bunch of goofballs. But they're my goofballs~._

Taking Rei's teacup off the side table I handed it to Haru.

"Just drink this drama king."

"But that's Rei's cup," Makoto said.

"Oh for the love of peace, he's not sick. And Haru why do you still have that bread in your mouth!"

Taking the melon bread out of Haru's mouth (I still don't know why he didn't just spit it out), and put the cup to his lips.

"Come on, drink up water boy."

Tilting the cup he didn't reject it and drank some.

"See there," I chimed pulling the cup away to only find Haru grabbing my wrist.

He grabbed the side of the cup with the other hand and continued to drink the rest of it. Letting go of the cup I laughed.

"If you like it so much I have some more in the kitchen. I was such in a rush I made a whole pot—"

"I'm back! I brought barely tea! The Ryugazaki's have been pairing—"

"Sorry to interrupt your speech Rei, but I gave him your tea."

"What?! But I drank from it!"

"You're not sick!"

"Hahaha that's indirect kissing!" Nagisa laughed rolling on the ground.

"Oh my gosh Nagisa," I laughed as well, leaning back on my elbows.

"OH MY GOSH HARUKA-SENPAI WAS MY FIRST KISS?!"

"Rei calm down you didn't kiss—"

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN NOW I MEAN, THAT WAS NOT BEAU—"

"REI FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU DIDN'T KISS HARU!"

* * *

**Hahahaha. Gosh I love the end of the chapter XD. But yeah the next chapter will be all about the race and we are probably only a chapter or 2 away until we get to season 2 (unless I decide to add in other funny chapters XD). As usual any comments or suggestions are totally welcome! I love hearing what you guys think! Aaaand it usually helps me write ^-^. Sooooooo~ C U IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**

**Cly*******

********shoutouts********

**XxSaphirezxX: Thanks for checking out my other story! And I'm SO happy you like it! Heh, yeah, had to add Jack Frost in there somewhere XD. THANK YOU SO MUCH for loving my OCs (Yup, Chang is da man XD)! And again THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for checking this out! It means a lot ^-^ Hope you liked the new chapter ^-^!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter: 19**

**HEyooooo~ Yeah, nothing new to report on~. Although I'm almost done with my Gaara cosplay! WHOOOO! Other than that sorry for the wait! Been going through some hard crap, but ya know life XD. But yeah hope you like the new chapter! And as usual I will apologize for any grammar or spelling erros since I'm a fail at it~ Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated ^-^ **

* * *

While the boys took their ride on the bus to the tournament, I was packing my bags.

_I told them I could drive them there tomorrow, but I guess they just wanted to get there early. _

"Sooooo you actually want to come with me?" I questioned as I threw a shirt in my suitcase.

"Yup," Miko replied, lying on my bed.

"Really?"

"Well, I mean, they seem like nice guys and since you like them so much I'm pretty sure I'll like them that much too."

"Awwwwww. You're sweet~."

"Yeaaah I know. But seriously, I do want to show my support."

"Heh, I know. So you already got your bag packed?"

"Yup."

Grabbing a few things from my closet (mainly manga and sketch books), I put them in a separate bag.

"Done," I sighed plopping on the bed as well.

Turning on his side, Miko looked at me, "You really bringing all that?"

"Well yes~. I have my camera, video camera, all my clothes, manga, sketch books, my pencils, and a bunch of other stuff."

"I see," he half laughed.

As I laid on the bed, I started to feel extremely drowsy. The bed felt so soft and comfy and to be honest I was exhausted. Scooting over towards Miko, I laid my head on his stomach.

"Tired?" he questioned.

"Mmmhm," I hummed.

Miko started running his fingers through my long hair as sleep started to overcome me.

_Man I can see why cats like to be pet….it's so…..relaxing…_

**SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAGER!**

Quickly sitting up, my eyes shot open, "'M UP!"

My eyes darted over to my side table and saw my phone was receiving a call…..from Nagisa…of course…

"The shota is calling you~," Chang sang rolling on his stomach and grabbing my phone.

"I can see that," I yawned, grabbing the phone from his hands.

Sliding the unlock button to take the call, I brought it up to my face, "Yes shota?"

"Awww Cati-chan I thought I told you to stop calling me that~."

"Well hey you call me 'Cati-chan'."

"But that's your nickname."

"Noooo it's Miko's special nickname for me."

"Now you're just being mean Cati-chan."

Rolling my eyes at his comment, I smiled at his pouty voice, "Ok, ok, but yeah what's up?"

"Nothing~, we just wanted to say goodnight!"

"Really that's the reason why you called me?"

"Yeah and because Haru-chan secretly missed you~," Nagisa whispered into the phone.

"Nagisa you're the one that wanted to call her," I heard Makoto say in the background.

"I DID IT BECAUSE OF HARU-CHAN! HE JUST DIDN'T SAY IT. I SAW IT IN HIS EYES!" Nagisa exclaimed on the phone.

Holding back laughter, I put the phone on speaker and laid it on the bed.

"Well either way, it's sweet that you called," I giggled, looking over at Miko.

"And make sure to get some rest Catori-senpai. I know you like to stay up late," Rei added in.

"Heh don't worry Rei, Miko will make sure of that. Oh and Miko's here everybody, say hi!"

"HI!" they all said in unison.

Miko smiled and scooted closer to the phone.

"Hi~," he laughed. "And don't worry. I'll make sure she gets to bed on time."

"See guys, I told you something was going on!" Nagisa stated over the phone.

"What?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"There's something going on between you and Miko! I knew it!"

Glancing over at Miko I could tell he was just as perplexed and yet amused as I was.

"Nagisa!" Rei shouted clearly scolding the blonde.

"My gosh Nagisa, what makes you think that?" I deadpanned.

"He's sleeping over!" Nagisa replied.

"Yeah so?"

"Nagisa is this why you called?" Makoto sighed in the background.

"Nooooo….."

There was a moment of silence before Haru spoke up.

"It was because I missed you."

_Awwwwww~ he's so sweet~. Trying to cover up for his friend and all._

"Thanks Haru, but covering up for Naigsa is kind of pointless now."

I heard Haru hum, acknowledging he heard me, but other than that gave no response. Shaking my head, I elbowed Miko giving him a wicked look. He seemed to get the hint of what I wanted to do.

"Yeah well gotta go guys~. Thanks for calling again! Love you!...well Miko and I gotta go and make-out now."

"Bye~," Miko sensually breathed into the phone before I ended the call.

"WHA—" they all exclaimed before they were cut off.

There was a moment of silence before Miko and I burst out in laughter.

"Hahahaha! Oh my gosh! I didn't even know you could do that voice!" I snickered holding my stomach.

"Me neither!" he chortled, running a hand through his hair.

As our laughter subsided, I sat up and started fixing my hair, which had fallen out of its pony tail due to rolling around.

"Oooooh I'm gunna hear about this tomorrow," I said finishing tying up my hair.

"I think you mean _we_ and _now_."

"What?"

"Nagisa's calling you back."

"Gosh darnit!"

******line break*******

After being woken up early in the morning and being pushed into a car to drive on down to the stadium, I was getting really pumped!...and nervous.

_Why am I nervous? I'm not even the one competing!_

"We are here Miss Cati-cati!" Chang rang from the driver's seat.

Glancing out the window, I saw the hotel up ahead where the boys were staying.

"Hey, are Kiwi and her friends still asleep?" I asked Miko, motioning to the back.

Turning his head around, I heard Miko chuckle, "Yeah they're all asleep….and I think Suki is drooling on Kiwi."

"Heh, she's not gunna be happy when she wakes up," I snickered.

Abruptly stopping at the front of the hotel, it jolted everyone forward.

"WAHHHHH!"

Sitting up and rubbing my neck, I glared at Chang.

"Geez, Chang. You could have eased on the breaks…"

"I did~."

_Yeah he probably did. If he didn't we'd all be out the window._

Shaking my head, I looked back to make sure Kiwi and her friends didn't lose their heads.

"You guys ok?"

They all groaned in response and were still waking up.

"Looks like we're on our own with the luggage," Miko smiled looking back at the disoriented girls.

"Yeah, we might have to throw them on a luggage cart to get them upstairs."

Chang, Miko, and I all got out of the car to unload the luggage as Kiwi and her friends recovered.

As I pulled out my large suitcase and placed it next to the car, I noticed that Miko kept glancing back at the hotel's entrance.

"What?"

"Hmmm?"

"You keep on looking over there."

"Oh, well, I'm just surprised that Nagisa and the others weren't waiting for you to arrive. It just seems like something they would do," he half-laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. Hmmmm wonder if they're still—"

"CATI-CHAN!"

Whipping my head to the side, I saw Nagisa running out of the doors as the others walked behind him.

"Knew it~," Miko sang pulling out one of the last suitcases.

"Hi Nagisa, were you guys—WAHHHHH!"

Nagisa tackled me in a hug causing me to stumble backwards.

_Geez for being a small dude he sure knows how to tackle._

"Hey be careful!" Miko gasped, moving over towards me, making sure I didn't fall over.

As the others started walking up, Kiwi and her friends finally started to emerge from the car….probably because they saw the boys~.

"Heh, sorry I was just excited—and HEY what was all that stuff about you guys kissing last night?! Why didn't you pick up?! WAIT DID YOU GUYS—"

"NAGISA! Calm down! I was just joking," I giggled, ruffling his hair.

"Wait….you guys were joking?" Nagisa questioned, processing what I just said.

"Uhhh yeah…well for the most part~," Miko joked.

"WHAT?!"

"Miko, stop it," I said rolling my eyes walking to the side of the car, where everyone else was.

It seems as though Kiwi and her friends had already set their sights on the young gents. They were talking and giggling and yeah….being the definition of kawaii.

Walking up next to Makoto, he turned towards me and put on his usual smile.

"It would have been nice to know you were joking last night. Nagisa was going crazy. We tried to tell him it was probably a joke, but he wouldn't listen. So I had to sneak him a Benadryl so he would go to sleep," Makoto finished saying in a hushed voice…but not hushed enough….

"YOU WHAT?!"

* * *

**Yeaaaaah sorry if this chapter wasn't as exciting and was short but ya know, ya need development~. The next chapter should be the last one before I start writing about season 2 (unless I need to make it 2 chapters or have ideas for things they would do before their senior year started whiiiiiichhh is highly likely). So yeah as usual any comments or suggestions are totally welcome! I love hearing what you guys think! C U in the next update!**

**(P.S. have you guys seen Kakashi's face yet!? I mean it's out now! The creator drew it and it's like OUT...oh my gosh I'm shaking...but yeah thought I'd let you all know if you weren't aware~ XD)**

**Cly******

*******shoutouts*******

**XxSaphirezxX: Haha yeah Chang's driving is pretty crazy XD. Hahaha I'm happy I was able to make you laugh and thanks for liking my tea name~. Hmmm I wonder if there is any ancient Chinese tea for your tummy XD~. ****Thanks! I'll be sure to keep it up!^-^ ****And no I haven't heard of it, I'll be sure to check it out! **

**Maistryia: Aww thanks for the pie! And don't worry about it, I totally understand. That's awesome! Happy to hear you're both doing well ^-^!  
I'm also glad to hear you like Miko and Cati's relationship! And thanks, I try my best with the grammar so it's good to know I've improved. YAY Cookies! *nom nom* I shall keep up the good work! (and sorry the hormones are turning you into a weeping mess, but thanks so much for reviewing both chapters! ^-^) Cheers! *raises a half eaten cookie***


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter: 20**

**WHOOOOO! I finished it! Well at least season 1 anyways...no wait I still have to do that ending scene where Rin's in the classroom...Eh, anywho~, not feeling so hot right now...have a headache, bit nauseated soooo I hope I proof read this well. I tried my best so we'll see how my not-feeling-so-hot best is~. I hope you like the new chapter! Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated! ^-^**

* * *

Sitting in the stands next to Miko and Gou, I nervously rubbed the ends of my cheerleader skirt. I couldn't keep myself from glancing at the entrance way to see when the boys would enter.

"They're coming~. They're just checking in," Miko sighed seeing how stiff I was.

"I know but—GAH I'm just so nervous!"

"You're not even competing."

"I KNOW THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT WORSE….I am in control of nothing," I whispered with a dark expression.

"Ok now you're worrying me," he laughed leaning back.

Letting out a groan I looked back at the entrance.

_Oh my gosh what if for some reason they weren't on the list?! OR or or if one of them got sick?! _WHAT IF HARU RAN OFF TO A FOUNTAIN?…oh gosh the possibilities are—THERE THEY ARE.

Jumping from my seat, I made my way down towards them.

"Catori wait!" Gou called out quickly following me down, as Miko took his good old time walking down the steps.

"There you are!" I exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

They all looked at me questionably and seemed a bit concerned for my mental health.

"Are you alright Catori?" Makoto asked looking down at me.

"Yes fine. Now ok, did you all check in fine? Do you have all your stuff? Are any of you tired? Do you need coffee? Are you hungry? DID YOU ALL GO TO THE BATHROOM?"

At this point they all just stared me.

"Uhhhh….are you sure you're ok?" Makoto mumbled, afraid what would come out of my mouth next.

"Don't avoid the questions," I replied, narrowing my eyes.

Makoto glanced back at the rest of the group (mainly Nagisa) and it appeared none of them were gunna help him out.

"Nagisa help me out here," he whispered through his teeth.

"Sorry Mako-chan, she's yours today."

"What does that mean?!"

Getting rather impatient, I walked over to Rei.

"Your senpai is asking for answers," I demanded.

Letting out a nervous sigh, he replied, "Yes, yes, no, no, no except Nagisa-kun, and yes. Nagisa went twice."

"REI-CHAN!" Nagisa yelled with red cheeks.

"Thank you Rei, you get 10 good boy points, unlike some people here~," I said glancing at the rest of the boys.

Softening my expression, I let out a sigh, "You gentlemen may carry on with getting all pumped up. NOW DO YOUR BEST AND MAKE MAMA PROUD!"

And with that I started heading back up the stands.

"You really had to ask them if they went to the bathroom?" Miko snickered as we walked back to our seats.

"YES. It is very important! Why wouldn't it be?! I mean what if they're up there ready to jump into the water and their bladder is about to burst. You gotta think about these things."

"True, and that's why we have you~."

"Exactly," I said pointing a finger at him, "without me you'd all be dead."

Leaning on Miko's shoulder, I shut my eyes.

"Let me know when the race starts….I'm tired from all this worrying."

"Gotcha….but ummm…never mind."

"What?..."

"Well ya see, Chang's here…"

"Yeeeeaaaah?"

"And your sister and her friends aren't."

"GOSH DARNIT. I DON'T HAVE TIME TO GO LOOK THROUGH THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM. They're on their own….just this once."

******line break*****

"CATI-CHAN WAKE UP! RIN-CHAN'S NEXT!"

Jolting up, I sat up so quickly I almost fell out of my seat.

_Thanks a lot Nagisa…you sure know how to wake up someone._

"What?" I sighed leaning back in my seat.

"Rin-chan's up next!"

Glancing down at the pool I saw Rin was getting up on the platform.

"You seriously got me up for that? I was dreaming. About Sebastian. MEACHALIS. Do you know how valuable dreams like that are!?" I dramatically whispered.

Curling back in his seat, Nagisa didn't know how to respond.

"Uhhhhhh…."

"Ohhhhh you woke her up from one of those. You're not in a good position my man," Miko giggled, looking over at Nagisa.

Deciding to punish Nagisa later, I brought my attention back to Rin.

_Great now I get to see the little flip show off in his race….I'd rather be having a lovely evening with Sebastian._

After the whistle blew, all the swimmers plunged into the water.

_Huh, Rin had a late start…_

The others also seemed to notice Rin's goofup in the beginning.

"He'll make it up on the turn," Haru stated.

Taking a glance at Haru (since he rarely says anything to begin with), he looked rather worried.

_Ok so let's just take a moment to evaluate everything. Rin doesn't look too hot and Haru and everyone else looks worried EVEN THOUGH Rin has made it pretty clear through body language and through verbal language that he is not interested in their friendship. So if Rin wins, well I guess Rin wins and nothing happens….but if Rin loses, is there gunna be this whole angst drama thing going on?...I did NOT sign up for this….man I should have just went back to sleep._

Bringing my attention back down below, Rin was definitely dead last.

_Oh great._

As Rin finished and came up for air, he appeared to be gasping and coughing.

_Oooook that's not good._

Rin put his hands up on the pools ledge to bring himself up, but his arms gave out and he slumped down. He tried a second time only to have it happen again.

_Alright so now that the little flip lost, what does that mean for everyone else?_

Looking at Haru I saw things weren't looking too well. Actually, they were looking terrible or a lack of a better word, catastrophic. I've never seen such sadness on that boys face. I mean he was actually showing an emotion for Pete's sake.

_THIS IS NOT GOOD._

Before I could come up with a strategy to bring water boy's spirits up, he stood up from his seat and ran off.

"Haru!" Makoto exclaimed following after him.

Nagisa and Rei also got up and ran off as well.

"What do you guys think you're doing!? Haru?! GUYS!" I shouted running after them.

I felt bad for leaving Miko back there, but I'm not just gunna let these guys throw the tournament away… not that, that's what's going on. I mean Haru might just need a moment to collect himself, but what can I say, I gotta prepare for the worst. And with these emotional guys, that's what pretty much happens.

Since I'm not really a runner, it was hard keeping up with them especially when they would just randomly turn corners.

"Oh gosh….oh geez….otaku stamina running out. GUYS…wait up!...oh gosh my lungs!" I gasped.

Finally after turning a corner they seemed to have slowed down. Aaaand that reason is probably because they found Rin.

"That's why I was taken off the relay! Forget it! I quit! I'm done swimming!" Rin bellowed kicking a nearby trash can and storming off.

"Matsuoka-senpai!" his underclassman exclaimed as he continued to walk away.

Rin was evidently shouting at his underclassman. I think his name is Nitori? Not sure, but even so, WHAT THE HECK?

_The little flip's having a temper tantrum. _

Nitori looked back at us and then started to go after Rin.

_Whoa….ok…..this is more drama than I thought…._

Standing in total fear, I didn't make a sound. I was terrified of what was going to happen next. I mean we're still doing the relay, right?...right?….of course we are~…..oh sweet baby rays.

"Rin-chan was removed from the relay?" Nagisa mumbled.

"We thought we'd be able to race Rin if we made it to the final," Makoto added in.

_Wait….so they wanted to get here…because of Rin?...WHY? Rin doesn't even treat them right!...oh gosh this is not going well….HOW IS HARU DOING!?_

Walking forward to get a better look at Haru, he looked distraught.

_Oh No….nonononono._

"Haru?" I questioned placing a hand on his shoulder. "Everything's gunna be alright. You know that, right?"

My words didn't seem to get through to him. He slowly backed away and slumped down a wall, burying his head in his knees.

"I won't get to swim with Rin again?" he muttered.

"What now? The prelims are about to start," Nagisa questioned, looking at Makoto.

"What now? I'll tell you. You guys are gunna go out there and swim! You guys have worked so hard! You guys are a team! Why wouldn't you?" I stated crossing my arms.

"But look at Haru-chan."

Looking down at Haru, I felt a mix of emotions. What he was doing to this team wasn't fair. They all came this far and are all willing to go on even though Rin isn't. Clenching my fists I walked beside him.

"Haru come on, get up," I said placing a hand on his shoulder yet again.

He ignored me and showed no sign of acknowledging me.

"Haru, I'm not gunna let you do this. I'm not gunna let Rin run your life, now get up."

Again he gave me no response.

Stepping forward Makoto, tapped my back, "Catori, it's alright, you don't need to—"

"NO!...this isn't fair. Not to himself or to all of you. You all came this far. What Haru's doing to you guys isnt' fair! Rin has NOTHING to do with your guy's race. This race is all about you guys as a team. Working as a team! I'm not gunna let you guys put all your hard work to waste! I'm not gunna let him throw away the relay because of Rin!"

_Whoa did I just go on rant._

Slowing down my breathing I took a few breaths.

Bitting my lip I said, "I mean…why?...why do you care so much? Rin clearly doesn't care...so why should you?"

There was a moment of silence, until Rei spoke up.

"I have something to say. I spoke to Rin-san last night. He said that he didn't quit swimming in middle school because of the race with Haruka-senpai. It was because he hit a wall when training abroad. But after returning to Japan and racing against Haru and watching us at perfectuals, he remembered what it was like and wanted to swim again. That's why he said he'd swim with Samezuka, to give us the best relay ever."

Blinking a few times, I tried to take in all that Rei said.

_Wait so….Haru and Rin had this race that Rin was supposedly mad about but he isn't and so he actually likes these guys…and wait….REI AND RIN HAD ANOTHER CONFONTATION THAT I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT?_

"But that's not all he wants," Rei continued, "He just wanted to swim with you all, to swim with the best teammates he could have."

"How do you know that?" I heard Haru say.

Looking to the side, he was standing up now.

"Because….I feel the same way he does. I want to swim in a relay with all of you, the best teammates I could ask for," Rei smiled.

_Holy crap this guy's going to make me cry again._

"I'm sure you feel the same way, Haruka-senpai! The race isn't important! There's someone you want to swim with right?"

"I want to swim with Rin," Haru replied closing his eyes.

_WHAT…he's seriously gunna want to swim with Rin after Rei gave that beautiful speech. I wanna swim with REI._

"If you don't do something, Rin will stop swimming! You're the only ones that can help him!" Rei exclaimed.

"But what are we supposed to do?" Makoto asked.

"You still don't understand!? Logically speaking, there's only one solution!"

_Wait…..wait….WAIT._

"Rei, are you really ok with that?" Haru asked.

Letting out a small laugh, Rei adjusted his glasses, "Of course!"

"YOU MIGHT BE OK WITH THIS, BUT I'M NOT. I MEAN—NOW HOLD ON A FLIPPING SECOND. SO YOU'RE ALL TELLING ME THAT AFTER ALL YOUR HARD WORK YOU'RE GUNNA SWIM WITH THE LITTLE FLIP AND NOT REI AND THROW AWAY WINNING THE RELAY AND YOU'RE ALL OK WITH THAT?! I MEAN REI, HOW ARE YOU OK WITH THIS!? THIS ISN'T RIGHT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!? AND NOT TO MENTION THIS RELAY STARTS LIKE SOON! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" I shouted full of anger.

_RIN RIN RIN. My gosh now even REI is all about Rin. Don't these guys see what they're throwing away!?_

Rei walked up to me with a smile, "It's alright Catori senpai. It's the right thing to do."

The feels hit me so hard this time I had to lower my head, so they wouldn't see my tears. Needless to say I was moved and very frustrated, so the dams broke.

Leaning my head against his chest he jolted slightly, probably not expecting the gestor.

"Gosh Rei…stop being such a saint," I half-laughed.

Rei slightly patted my back as I quickly wiped my tears. Taking a few seconds to collect myself, I pulled back from Rei. Giving all of them a stern look, I put my hands on my hips.

"Now, let me be clear. I do not support this is any way, but I'm not in this whole swimming thing, so as much as I'd like to say I own you all and you have to do as I say, I can't…"

Giving me a smile Nagsia, wrapped his arm around me, "So will you help us Cati-chan?!"

Putting on a smile, I sighed, "Fine, but I won't like it."

******line break*****

As all the boys split up to look for Rin, I realized what I got myself into. I got myself into something that involves not only looking for Rin…but something that involves running. I mean I don't mind running. I just don't like running for long periods of time.

_Well this has to be the decision of the week._

Speed walking all over outside, I realized that there is probably no way I'm gunna be able to find him. I mean, he could be anywhere!

But I then realized that I have the greatest boy tracker known to man…my sister. Quickly flipping out my pone I dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Kiwi where are you!?"

"I'm with Miko I swear! I just got back from the….lobby. But yeah where are you and the guys? You need to get here! The relay's gunna start!"

"Yeah I know, but listen, it's a long and crappy story, but I need to ask you something! And NO lying."

"Ok what?"

"Did you see Rin on your way back from the _lobby_?"

"Uhhh….yes."

"And where was he headed exactly?"

"Ummmm by the small building off to the right, ya know where the chain fence is. Remember, where we said that guy who looked like Tamaki was walking by?"

"Oh yeah!...and I still don't know how you could have seen that from the _lobby_. Either way, see you soon! BYE!"

"WAIT! Why did you—"

Hanging up the phone I ran as fast as I could to the building.

_OTAKU STAMINA DON'T FAIL ME NOW!_

Quickly rounding the corner, I almost slid on the ground, but I made it to my destination. Whipping my head to right, I spotted Rin ON TOP OF HARU—WHAT?!

Running at full speed, he didn't notice me, and I tackled him to the ground. Straddling the red head, I pinned his arms above his head.

"Now listen here little flip, water boy cares an awful lot about you and I don't know why, but—"

I stopped midsentence. Staring at his face, I was taken back.

_Are those….tears?_

"Catori. It's alright. He's going to swim with us," Haru said getting up and standing beside me.

Looking back down at Rin, I hardened my expression again.

"That still doesn't explain why he was on you."

Rin was silent through all of this. To be honest I think he was still in shock from me tackling him.

"Oh, there they are—whoa…"

Turning my head around I saw Makoto and the others had arrived.

"Cati-chan! I thought we agreed you wouldn't have your way with Rin-chan until AFTER the relay!" Nagisa exclaimed running over.

"We did! I was just so happening to be defending water boy over here," I stated, getting off of Rin.

Keeping my cold expression, my eyes followed Rin as he stood up.

"Rin come. It's my turn to show you—"

Putting my hand up, I silenced Haru.

"Ok we don't have time for this people! NO DRAMA! WE HAVE TO GO FLIPPIN NOW!"

Grabbing Rin and Haru's wrists I dragged them by the rest of the boys.

_Wait….I can't run as fast as them._

"Ok new plan. You all run there as fast as your swimmer butts can take you and I'll just catch up. You guys need to be there now, not me."

"But—"

"SHHHH SHH SHH, GO!" I shouted pointing my finger.

"Now I wouldn't have Rin race with you guys, but I SURELY won't let you guys not make it to the relay after we went through all this crap, now move!" I said stomping my foot for emphasis.

"Sorry Cati-chan, that won't do~! Mako-chan do the thing!" Nagisa said with a wink.

"Wha—WAHHH!"

I was then picked up and thrown over the gentle giant's shoulder.

"Let's go!" Nagisa exclaimed starting to run back to the stadium.

"GG what the flip?!" I exclaimed as he started to run as well.

I was being bobbed up and down as we made our way back to the stadium and I'm not gunna lie, it was kind of fun.

"All I gotta say is if we make it back late, I'm gunna kill you all."

*****line break****

_Great. How am I gunna explain this to the others?!_

Jogging up back to the stands, I finally made it back to my seat.

"Catori! There you are! Where are the boys!?"

"Don't worry, I made sure they made it. They'll be up soon," I said gasping for air.

Plopping down next to Miko and Gou, I tried to catch my breath.

"So what happened? Did you have to hunt down Haru?" Miko asked.

"Kind of…you'll see."

_Oh gosh I wonder what Gou, Sabase, and Miss Amakata are gunna think. Well let's just hope they aren't mad…._

"There they are!" Gou exclaimed pointing to the boys down below.

_Oh thank God they made it!_

Giving out a sigh of relief, I waited for the shock once the others spotted Rin and not Rei.

_Looks like it's show time._

"Come on guys we're up," I groaned standing up and grabbing my pompoms.

Miko, Chang, and Kiwi's friends were all wearing the Iwatobi cheer uniforms Miko, Azami, and I made. And of course, Miko and Chang were wearing pants (not that Chang would care anyways).

"GO!"

As Makoto and the other first round of swimmers dove into the water, we readied our pompoms.

"GO GG! GO GG! GO, GO, GO GG!"

_Whoa he's really bookin it man. He's in the lead._

Soon enough Makoto made it back and made the exchange with Nagisa.

"NAGISA! NAGISA! GO, GO, GO THUGISA!"

Before we could start cheering again, Miko appeared to have noticed the little surprise (or little flip).

"Is—IS THAT RIN?!" He exclaimed pointing down below

"WHAT?" Everyone else shouted, moving closer to the edge of the railing.

They all looked at me for an answer, assuming I knew why.

Curling my arms to my chest, I put on a nervous smile.

"Uhhhh….Suprise?" I giggled slowly shaking my pompoms.

As they stared at me in awe, Rin then plunged into the water and made his exchange with Nagisa.

"Hey I didn't like this either, but I gotta work with what these guys throw at me," I said in defense.

"His entry angle was 5 degrees off, but I suppose it will do…"

Glancing over to the source of the voice, I saw Rei had joined the party.

"There you are! I was wondering if you were gunna hide in the shadows forever," I smirked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well I had to make an appearance. I have to see if our efforts paid off after all."

"Yeah they better," I said turning back around, "Alright everyone, time to cheer for the little flip."

_Sadly if I knew we were gunna cheer for him, I would have made up something, but we'll have to make do. Looks like we're going traditional._

"GO, GO, GO, GO RIN! GO, GO, GO RIN!"

Intently looking at Rin, he was still ahead of all the swimmers. If he keeps that up, they might end up winning!

_Although they really wouldn't win anything…and would get disqualified…_

Smacking the pool wall, Rin resurfaced and made his exchange with Haru. Haru dove into the water, and cut through it like a bullet.

"Holy crap….we actually might win this thing….WE ARE GUNNA WIN THIS THING!" I screamed seeing how fast Haru was going.

At this point, coordinated cheers were thrown out the window and we were yelling like bunch of chimpanzees.

"HARU!"

"GO HARU GO!"

"HARUKA-SENPAI!"

He heart was beating so fast I think I forgot to breath. My eyes closely followed Haru as he made it made to the edge of the pool.

_Come on! COME ON! He's so close!_

Making it back to the edge of the pool he slapped his hand on the wall. Immediately my eyes went to the score board.

"They…THEY WON! OH GOSH THEY WON! OH MY BABIES WON!" I screamed jumping up and down.

Lunging onto Miko he swung me around.

"THEY WON!" He shouted with a wide smile.

"YEAH I KNOW!" I shouted back.

"WHOOOOOOO YEAHHHHH! WHOOOO! GO BOYS!" Chang exclaimed jumping around, "That's what I'm-a talkin' about!"

Pulling myself from Miko's grip I ran over to a certain blue haired boy. Tackling him in a hug, I couldn't help but hold back giggles.

"It's all because of you Rei! You made this happen! You're amazing!" I said holding him tight.

"O-oh thank you Catori-senpai, but it was really them who—"

"No Rei, it was you too. I can't describe how much I love you right now!"

"Wh-WHAT?"

"Oh my gosh Rei not like that. Can we just have a moment here?"

"Oh-oh sorry I just thought, from the context of your sentence—"

"Just shut up and hug me. Your senpai's really proud of you. So proud in fact, we're gunna have a party in your honor."

"R-really? That's not really necessary."

"YES IT IS!"

"Haha, alright Catori-senpai," Rei laughed patting my back.

He glanced down below at the others as they laughed together. Rin seemed like himself again. I finally get to see that happy kid I missed.

"They truly are beautiful," Rei said.

"Yeah, but you're truly the beautiful one Rei. At least in my eyes."

"T-thank you Catori-senpai!"

* * *

***Insert shoujo sparkles, indoor anime wind, aaand sakura petals* Zeeee end of season one everyone~! Eh-thank you~. But yeah still have some ideas for chapters I want to write about before season 2! For instance, we still have that certain CMV Catori wanted to do with the boys~ Man, I'm gunna have fun writing about camera shy Makoto XD. And as usual any comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated! I love hearing what you guys think! C u in the next update!**

**Cly***** (and co-hose sebastion (who I keep on forgetting to mention and who never really talks XD))**

*********shoutouts**********

**XxSaphirezxX: Hey! Sorry but I haven't checked out that anime you recommended to me yet. I've just been so busy XD. But when I do watch it I'll let you know what I think! Hahaha yeah I can only imagine the look on Nagisa's face when that happened! And no problem! You gotta spread the word when something like that happens ^-^. And yes his face is beautiful~!**

**Maistryia: Awww thanks for the ice cream! And yes, I can't wait to write about what they do this summer. More boy interactions with Catori is going to be awesome ^0^! Thanks again for always reviewing! Cheers! *raises juice box***

**victoriaesteguy: Thanks! ^-^ I hope you liked the new chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter: 21**

**Oh my goodness it's been SO long! Sorry about that! I had an anime convention I had to prepare for and go to aaaand I had graduation! So it's been pretty busy! Also I've been going to emotional crap since I've graduated...yeah...it felt like it came too soon, but I guess that's normal...or at least I hope it is O-O. Either way summer has started so I hope to be able to write more! Thanks for waiting! (and as usual I apologize for my usual crappy proof reading~) Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated! ^-^**

* * *

Sitting back in my chair, I rested my feet on top of the school desk. I picked up my megaphone and placed on my directors hat.

"Alright I have things to do. Let's do this. And action!"

Rin let out a sigh and pushed his hair back.

"Hello everyone. My name is Matsuoka Rin. I previously went to Samezuka Academy. I have a girly name, but I'm a boy. I'm—

"CUT!" I shouted putting the megaphone to my lips. "Too monotone. Put more feeling."

"You're right Cati-chan it doesn't feel quite right," Nagisa agreed.

"Zero points. Put more effort into it," Rei added in.

Tilting his head to the side Makoto said, "Back then you seemed more…?"

"Fresh," I said bluntly, finishing his sentence. "That's what we're missing! We're missing the little perv. Alright Rin show me your flirty side. ACTION!"

"Shut up! You guys told me to do this," Rin said, a hint of blush beginning on his cheeks.

Standing up, I stretched out my back, "We'll pick this up later shark week. Right now I gotta go to drama club and you guys got a joint practice. Gou and Nitori are probably one their way up here now."

Rin narrowed his eyes at me as I began to walk towards the door, "Shark week?"

"Yesh~. Aaaand," I said changing my language to English, "I still haven't had my way with you yet haven't I? Me and you can go head to head a little later. Or let's just say you owe me a favor. I have a few things in mind~."

"W-what?!"

"Bye, bye~," I chimed to the boys as I opened the classroom door.

Giving a final wink I shut the door. I quickly ducked down and put my ear to the door.

_I can only imagine what's going through Nagisa's head._

"What did she say Rin-chan!? Why is your face red?! Why did she wink?! Why—"

"Shut up Nagisa!"

Giggling to myself I made my way down the hallway.

_I can't wait to have this meeting with the Drama club. The swim boys won't know what hit them. And I won't let them refuse._

*******line break******

"So the costumes almost done?" I asked Miko as I took off my boots from rehearsal.

"You mean the Arabian ones correct?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, those are done," he replied fixing his wig in the mirror.

"Awesome! Now after the play tomorrow, we can work on that music video," I said, giddily swaying side to side.

"Hehe you're sure excited."

"You bet_ Joker_." I said voice laced with English accent.

"Well then Alois, should we get things all ready for 'tahmorrow?" Miko said changing his voice as well.

"Ughhhh, but I don't want to~. Make Claude do it," I pouted walking onstage.

"Claude betrayed you remembah'?"

"Not in this play we're doing!" I called out, stomping my foot, only to trip over myself.

Slipping on my heel I fell backwards and landed on my butt, "WHAAAA!"

"Heh, I thought Alois was supposed tah be good in 'eels," Miko cooed walking up onstage to help me up.

"I AM."

*****line break******

Opening the door to the house I trudged in.

_Man I'm really tired…all of this 'trying to keep up with two club thing' has really run me down…Eh I'll be fine. All I got to do is make it through tomorrow and it's easy sailing~_

Walking over to the couch, I fell into the cushions face first.

_OH SWEET COUCH. HOW I LOVE THEE._

**SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAGER!**

"UGHHHHHHHHHH…"

Rolling off of the couch I crawled over to my bag and pulled out my phone.

_Who the heck is this? It's not any number I know._

I threw the phone back in my bag and laid my head on the ground. There was no way I was getting up, even if that meant taking a nap on the floor. Eventually the phone stopped ringing and there was silence…well until Chang came in through the garage.

"Miss Cati-cati, would you like me to make—Miss Cati? Miss Cait?...Miss Cati there you are. What are you doing on the floor?"

Rolling my head to the side I looked up and saw Chang looking down at me with keys in hand.

"Too tired to get up."

Chang let out a sigh, "You really need to sleep better. You stay up so late, silly girl! And you are always busy-busy-busy!"

Kneeling down beside me, Change hoisted me up in his arms and gently laid me on the couch.

"Remind me how you're this strong at your age?" I asked positioning myself to a more comfortable position.

"Ancient Chinese Secret~!" he chimed walking off into the kitchen. "I'll make you snack you can have for when you wake up!"

"Sounds good," I mumbled, starting to let my drowsiness get the better of me.

_Hmmm let's hope I can have that Sebastian dream again…oooh yeah that'd be nice._

_**DING DONG**_

_For the love of Kakashi Hatake, WHAT NOW!?_

Groaning in annoyance, I rolled over so my face was now facing the couch.

"I get it!" Chang shouted running in from the kitchen.

_Gosh is this man ever quiet?_

I heard his feet skid as he reached the door.

_Wonder who it could be? Kiwi will be at her friends until 5. Eh maybe it's a delivery~. HOLY FLIP IT COULD BE MY JUNJOU ROMANTICA STUFF._

Being as giddy as a tired person could be, I waited for Chang to come back with goodies. Although upon opening the door, I realized it wasn't the mail man.

"Hello?" Chang chimed.

"Hi, is Catori there?"

_Wait….wait…NO WAY._

"Who are you? You look familiar—RIN-RIN IT'S YOU!" Chang happily shouted.

Quickly lifting my head up, I saw Chang was giving Rin a big bear hug.

_What? What?! WHAT?! Why is he here?_

"It's been so long since I saw you. You were just dis high!" Chang said, putting his hand at level with his chest.

"Heh, yeah. So, uh, is she home Chang?"

"Oh yeah, she's home. Miss Cati-cati's just resting on the couch. So shhhhh~."

Ducking my head back down, I faced the couch once more. I heard the door close and I heard Chang shuffle back into the kitchen.

_So Rin's just standing there by the front door?! Is he staring at me?! Why didn't he just come back later since he knew I was sleeping?! WHY THE HECK DID CHANG LET THE LITTLE FLIP IN?!_

As thoughts flew through my mind, Rin made his way over to me.

"I know you're not asleep. I saw you pick your head up."

Rolling over to face him, I narrowed my eyes, "Why can't you just let me sleep? And more importantly why are you here?"

Letting out a sigh, Rin looked to the side, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Abouuuuuuut?"

"You're still mad at me aren't you?"

"Yeah, a bit. I'm not a person you want to tick off."

"Heh, I know. I-uh…I know I made amends with everyone else, and I guess I realized I haven't with you. You did a great deal for me when I was here, and I did a crappy job of repaying you. So I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you that way."

Staring up at Rin, I had a blank expression on my face.

"Oh and I brought you something," Rin continued reaching down by his feet and picking up a bag.

_What's that?_

"Here," Rin said handing me the grocery bag.

It appeared to have English on it, so I was curious to where he went shopping. I mean it didn't look like any bag I've seen around here. Looking up at him curiously, I untied the bag and peered inside. I found a koala stuffed animal, some candy, and a shot glass. Picking up the plush toy, I cocked my head to the side.

"What's this?"

"Something I promised you."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I tried to think about what the heck he was talking about. It only took a few moments to come to realize what he meant.

"Wait, so this is….Awwww this is from little Rin!~ These are the souvenirs I asked for you to get me or that you said you'd get me or whatever, from Australia!" I exclaimed hugging the koala.

"Heh, yeah," Rin said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Awwww I can just see little Rin running into the nearest gift shop, all excited, wondering what to get!" I said fantasizing about the whole situation.

"It was something like that."

Looking up at him, he seemed quite content. He was just gazing at me, wearing a warm smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just happy to make you smile again."

I was a bit taken back by his bluntness, but I guess there are still a few things that haven't changed about him.

"Yeah, you liked making me smile a WHOLE lot when we were younger."

"Yeah I sure did."

Peering back down into the bag, I pulled out the shot glass. It had a grassland scenery background with some kangaroos on it, with a big red AUSTRALIA.

"So you still remembered about my shot glass collection, huh?"

"Hey I listened."

"Well it's good to know you listened somewhat. Sometimes during our English lessons you'd be in your own little world," I giggled placing the items back in the bag.

Looking back up at him I said, "And make sure to tell little Rin thank you."

"I will."

There was a moment of silence before Rin spoke.

"So…do you forgive me?

Tilting my head to the side, I gave him a smirk.

"Weeeeelllll I suppose so~, since little Rin gave me such nice gifts~. And besides, you still owe me a favor, no takesy-backsies!" I exclaimed pointing a finger at his nose.

"Alright, I'll owe you a favor," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Good," I chimed, lying back down, "Now you're welcome to stay, but I'm really tired and am going to take a nap."

"Well that all depends, can I have whatever Chang's cooking up in the kitchen?" Rin said with a toothy grin.

"OF COURSE RIN-RIN! COME SIT DOWN! I HAVE FOOD FOR YOU!" Chang piped from the kitchen.

Rin let out a chuckle before, standing up, "I'm coming Chang."

Closing my eyes, I hoped to God there would be no more interruptions and I could just take a freaking nap! As Rin walked by I felt him ruffle my hair.

"Oi, don't work yourself so hard."

"You ain't the boss of me~," I mumbled into the pillow.

"So when's your next play?"

Letting out a yawn I shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Tomorrow."

"Do you have an extra ticket?"

"You're lucky I still like you shark week."

*******line break********

Jittering around backstage, I went through my usual routine. First: panic, second: doubt, third: worry about x, y and z, and finally: all of the above.

"Are you SURE Kimo and Hikari know about the script changes?! We told them about that right?" I spluttered, clicking my heels as I walked across the floor.

"Yes, we did," Miko replied calmly fixing his makeup.

"WAIT, did we finish the circus—"

"Yes."

"Are all my buttons—"

"Yes."

"Are you sure we checked everyone's cos—"

"Yes."

"I better go and make sure the lights—"

"Cati-chan," Miko said placing his hands on my shoulders, "You always do this to yourself, but everything turns out just fine. We looked over everything yesterday, this morning, and just a half hour ago. Calm down."

"Yes, I know but I have to check everything because of…the _incident_," I said with a grave expression.

"That was one time and a long time ago."

"Doesn't matter!" I said rubbing my head.

For some reason, I was starting to feel light headed. I'm probably just a bit dehydrated or something. Or maybe it's just because I'm nervous….but still.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" Miko repeated.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine. I think I just need some water."

"Here I have mine," Miko said handing me a water bottle off the vanity.

Walking past me, he headed near the curtain, "I gotta go and open up the play, but make sure to drink that. And by drink I don't mean just a sip. I know how you are about remembering to hydrate yourself."

"Fiiiiinnnne~," I said slipping into an English accent.

"Good then~ I'll see you 'aftah I do the grand opening! And that bottle better 'ee be half gone!" Miko said in his English accent as well.

As he pulled back the curtain and entered the stage, I could hear the applause.

_Really glad I decided to tell the audience to applaud in the program we gave them. It makes it feel more authentic, since this is going to be an interactive play._

"Settle down now for we 'ave a great show tonight! See the marvelous—"

I couldn't help but smile at Miko's enthusiasm. He really is the best Joker. Still though… I'm not feeling so hot. I hope I start feeling better. But I should be fine. I'll be alright.

As time passed, I felt myself feel more tired and fatigued, but I wouldn't let that affect my performance. Besides we were at the final act of the play, I just had to pull through for a little longer.

"I still don't know why you're not dead…" Ciel (Azami) deadpanned.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Ciel~. Besides, if I wasn't here, I wouldn't be able to help you with solving who sabotaged the circus act or whatever~," I replied with a smirk.

"I can find who the culprit is by myself."

"Pleeeaaase, without Sebastian, you couldn't do a single thing," I teased.

"Get out of my house, Trancy."

"Fine~, fine~, but I guess you don't want this!" I exclaimed holding up his cane.

"Give it back!"

"Not until you kiss me~."

"You're such a pervert Trancy! Now stop acting like a child!"

We started to run around the stage, and maneuver around the fancy couches and side tables we set up, so it would look like Ciel's manor. As we continued to our little chase, Sebastian and Claude entered the stage with the Viscount Druitt in hand.

"Young Master we found the person who—Young master?"

We ignored them both as I jumped on and over the couch.

"You're too slow!" I shouted.

"Ughhhh!"

"Younger Master?" Sebastian questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Oh such beautiful children~. They remind me when I was a lad. Without a care in the world. How you could just—"

Sebastian interrupted the Druitt by shoving a handkerchief in his mouth, "That's better."

"Your Highness, it was that Viscount Druitt who—" Claude said to only be interrupted by me.

"Hahahaha, you're so weak," I giggled holding the cane up in the air with one hand and holding Ciel back with the other.

"TRANCY."

"Ciel don't push so much!"

"Then give it back!"

"CIEL!"

"UGHH."

We both toppled to the floor and started to wrestle over the cane.

"Get off of me!"

"You get off of _me_!"

"Lay off the cakes Ciel!"

"You lay off the perfume you smell like a woman!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?"

As we continued to argue, we eventually forgot about the cane and just wrestled each other.

"Should we stop them?" Claude questioned adjusting his glasses.

"No, we'll turn him in first…I don't get paid enough for this," Seabstian said, walking away with the Count in hand.

"We don't get paid at all," Claude replied.

"Exactly."

The curtains then dropped down as Ciel and I continued to argue and scream. When the curtain finally hit the ground I was so relieved. My head was spinning and everything felt foggy. It took every ounce of my determination to pull off that last act.

"Hey, you ok?" Azami (the Ciel) asked, holding a hand out to help me up.

Taking her hand, I rubbed my head.

"Y-yeah…"

"You don't look so good to me."

"'ts fine," I stuttered walking near everyone else, so when the curtain rose we could bow together.

Slowly making my way up to Miko I took his hand and tried to look as composed as possible. I could tell he was eyeballing me, but wasn't sure whether or not if I was ok. Azami came up next to me and took my hand as well. When everyone was hand in hand we gave the signal to raise the curtains.

_Just a little longer. You can do this. Its….just…._

My mind was so foggy now that I couldn't even think. Things were swirling and everything was going in slow motion. As the lights from the stage shined in my eyes, my ears started to ring. The applause echoed through my ears. Raising our hands above our heads, we went down to bow. That only caused my head to spin more. As everyone rose from the bow, I didn't.

My body was so limp and my face was lying against the cold wooden stage. The ringing in my ears was so loud now the all the voices were just jumbled muffles. As I looked out at the audience, they all looked rather concerned. Blinking a few times, I tried to sit up to no avail.

"Catori?!...catori?!" A muffled voice screamed.

I felt pressure on my side and instead of looking to the side at the audience my vision was now directed upwards, looking up at Miko. The words that were coming out of his mouth were disoriented. Nothing made sense. I saw more figures coming towards me, forming a circle. My head was spinning and everything felt numb. The lights were like flames to my eyes. The noise rumbled in my ears, like thunder.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Yeaaaaaaaah wasn't sure if to end it there or not or if I wanted to even go this route with the whole passing out thing, but hey, keeping up with two clubs and running around like crazy can take it's toll. I already have ideas for the next chapter and can't wait to write about it! Not sure who is going to be more concerned for Catori (minus Miko, Chang, and Kiwi) that is, but I'm sure they all will be~. and still not sure who's she's going to end up with either O-O. I can go so many ways with this. And as usual any comments or suggestions are welcome! I love hearing what you guys think! C U in the next update!**

**Cly******

*******shoutouts********

**XxSaphirezxX: Awww thanks! *hugs* I do feel A LOT better today ^-^. Hahaha yeah, they will forever have to worry. Catori, a sane one she is not XD. Haha yup, I figured she would just give up eventually. It's hard keeping up with those girls~. And thank you so much! I tired ending season one well and know can't wait to write about season 2! Thanks again! ^-^**

**Maistyria: Yeah I can't believe it either O-O. I came so fast XD. Ummmm not sure if I'll do a poll...I never thought about that~. I guess for now I'll see how things go and if I still can't choose I might. Thanks for the suggestion! Because yeah, I still can't choose either haha. I hope you liked the new chapter! And thanks for reviewing! ^-^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter: 22**

**HEY GUYS~! I actually wanted this out a LOT sooner but yeahhh...life~. Heh, well I hope you like the new chapter! And I am going to be starting a new cosplay since Gaara is all done~ (P.S. if you went to colossalcon and saw pre-shippuden gaara with gourd and all with a little hinata that was me~). I'll be doing Arabian Nagisa next so wish me luck XD. Anywho~ onto the chapter! Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated! ^-^**

* * *

As I sluggishly moved my hands only a few millimeters, I felt something soft. Slowly enclosing the soft thing between my fingers, I realized I had material bunched up in my hand. My head was too foggy to try and figure out my surroundings, but the sent in the air was familiar.

_School_

Furrowing my eyebrows, I tried to move my body, which only resulted in sliding my legs from side to side.

"She moved," a voice echoed through my ears.

_Kiwi?_

Taking in a few deep breaths I forced my eyes open. A blinding light pierced into my eyes and my ears began to ring.

"Ughhh," I groaned, weakly placing a hand over my eyes.

Tired and fatigued couldn't even begin to describe how bad I felt.

"Catori, are you awake?" I heard Miko say.

"Uh…yeah…" I said closing my eyes once more.

Sighing, I still didn't know quite where we were.

"What happened? Did I pass out?" I questioned, trying to gradually open my squinting eyes, so they could adjust to the light.

"Yeah you did. Thankfully the school nurse was in the crowd. She said that you passed out from exhaustion aaaaand dehydration. So I'm taking you didn't drink the whole water bottle."

"B-but I was up next. What if I had to pee?" I groaned slowly sitting up, with Chang's help.

"That's no excuse Miss Cati. You worried a lot of people," Chang chimed.

"I know, I know…but I'm ok now."

Taking a look around the room I saw Kiwi was sitting in a chair by Makoto while Rei, Rin, and Nagisa were standing and Haru, Miko, and Chang were by my bed. We were in the nurse's office.

"Yeah, Cati-chan we were so worried! I thought you died!" Nagisa said with tear filled eyes.

Letting out a small giggle, I shook my head, "Don't worry Nagisa. It'll take a whole lot more to get rid of me."

Licking my lips I looked down at my lap. To be honest I was embarrassed. It took every ounce of my dignity to not cry. I couldn't handle just _two_ clubs. That's just humiliating. Some people do like five!...Then again, I'm doing a whole lot more than the usual club attendee. I'm practically running two clubs. It's a full time job. But why couldn't I handle it?! I thought I was doing fine! And I was stupid enough not to make sure I got enough sleep. I was too cocky...or was I just weak?...And now here I am lying in bed because I passed out at my own play. Nice one.

"Well you're going to be resting for the next two days. No club work," Miko said crossing his arms.

"But tomorrow I was—"

"No buts. It can wait."

Narrowing my eyes, I jutted out my lip.

"I'm fine. All I need is a good night sleep and I'll be ready to go."

"Catori, I'm serious."

"Well I'm serious too. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? You passed out on stage! Do you know how scared I was!? I'm not letting you hurt your health just because you're stubborn!"

"I can handle it!"

"Evidently you can't!"

There was silence throughout the room. No one dared to talk as Miko and I shot daggers at one another.

"I'll go start up the car. Come on everyone," Chang nervously laughed, trying to file everyone out of the room.

As everyone left the room my eyes never left Miko's. I was so mad…because deep down I knew he was right…but I would never admit that. With the door clicked shut, it was really quiet now. I could only hear the sound of our breathing and the humming of the lights. Miko was the first to break the stare and look at the floor.

"I'm just worried ya know. I only care…that's why I didn't want to leave you. That's a lot of work for one person to do…being president and then joining a new club."

"So you're saying I couldn't handle it…" I deadpanned.

"No I mean…I just didn't want you to push yourself. Like you're doing right now. You'd be worried about me, if I was you, wouldn't you?"

Sighing through my nose, I crossed my arms, "Yes."

"So will you rest tomorrow?"

"…..maybe."

"Catori, please?"

"Fine, alright. BUT you have to get all the equipment ready and do some location scouting to make sure the locations we picked out are just right."

"Deal," Miko said holding out his hand.

"Deal."

********line break********

Lying on the couch, I read through my Junjou Romanitca manga.

"Aw yeah," I drawled, pulling the book closer to my face.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Chang, door~," I said, my eyes lot leaving the book.

"I GOT IT!"

Running like he was in some marathon, he skidded to a stop by the door. Swiftly swinging it open, from my peripheral vision, it appeared to be more than one person at the door.

"Hello!~ OH it's you guys! Come on in! I was just making some dumplings~."

Glancing up from my book, I found the boys coming in through the doorway.

_Huh, wonder what they are doing here._

I put my book down on the side table, and waved my hand.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well we just wanted to check on how you're doing. We all kind of felt bad you got so exhausted because of us," Makoto said with a guilty smile.

"No, no, no, it wasn't your guys's fault. I was the one who decided to push myself."

"And next time Catori-senpai, when you start feeling overwhelmed, just let us know. We don't want you tiring yourself because of us. After all, your drama club does come first. You don't have to worry about us," Rei smiled.

"Heh, thanks. I will. But I'll always worry about you guys. You guys somehow always find trouble…and drama," I giggled leaning back.

My eyes wondered downwards and saw that Makoto and Haru had bags in their hands.

"Sooooooo whatcha' got there?~" I cooed, pointing towards the bags.

"Well Cati-chan, we felt so bad and thankful that you worked so hard for us, we bought you some stuff at the 7 eleven!"

Raising my eyebrow, I wondered what they could have bought me. And with knowing them, it could be a multitude of things.

"Alright, lay it on me boys," I said patting my lap.

As Makoto and Haru set the bags on the couch by my legs, Naigsa immediately dove into them.

"OH OH, can I show her what we picked out?!" he exclaimed.

"Heh, alright Nagisa," Makoto laughed, watching the little shota as he fumbled through the bags.

He ended up pulling out a variety of items.

"Ok, so we got you some attack on titan fans in case you get hot, some Naruto drinks so you can keep hydrated, a Naruto notebook to draw in, some cute tokyo ghoul candy, that was my idea, aaaand some soul eater headphones!"

Blinking, I took in all the objects that were just shoved in my face.

"Wow, thanks! I can't believe you guy pay attention to all the animes I talk about," I smiled, picking up and examining my gifts.

"You're welcome Cati-chan! And you're lucky I was there. Rei-chan wanted to buy you vitamins and head pillows."

Adjusting his glasses, Rei replied, "I wanted Catori senpai to make sure she was getting the vitamins she needed and was comfortable while she rested."

"Well thank you so much for being concerned Rei. I appreciate it," I said patting his shoulder.

Giving all the items one last look, I put them back inside the bags and set them beside the couch.

"You guys really didn't need to get me anything."

"But we wanted to," Makoto chimed with his usual smile.

"Fair enough," I said with a wide smile still plastered on my face.

I still cannot believe how sweet these guys are. I mean I expect this from Miko, but I mean I just met these guys this year. Well I knew of them and they knew of me, but we never really talked or anything.

"Well to thank you all, you're welcome to whatever Chang's cooking in the kitchen—OH and Rei, my parents just sent me the new volume of their book. I'm sure you'll find it interesting. It's right there, on the kitchen table."

"YAY, dumplings! I'll be right back Cati-chan!" Nagisa called out, excited there was free food.

"Yes I believe I will. The last book was quite informative. Thank you Catori-senpai," he said giving a quick bow and following Nagisa to the kitchen.

Smiling at the two boys my eyes wondered back over to Haru and Makoto. I noticed that there was a third bag. It was by Haru's feet and appeared to have something in it.

"So what's in that bag, if you don't mind me asking," I questioned.

"Why don't you show her Haru," Makoto said nudging Haru's shoulder.

Giving Makoto a blank look, Haru seemed hesitant to pick up the bag, but he did nonetheless. From the bag, Haru pulled out a blue plushie. At first I thought it was a dolphin, but then I realized it was a dragonair pokemon.

_HOLY FLIPPIN FUDGE NUGGETS_

"Awwwwww," I cooed, looking at the cute blue aquatic dragon. "I LOVE those. They're my favorite pokemon! How did you know?!"

"I didn't," Haru replied, handing me the plushie.

"Well looks like me and you have alike minds then huh?" I said still staring in awe at the stuffed animal.

I mean I guess the dragonair could have been only one of the plushies that he was able to choose from and it is a water type so it would make sense for Haru to pick it out…BUT still!

"You're too sweet Haru. Can I have a hug?" I teased, with open arms.

He just sat there and appeared to have no intention of moving.

"Alright fine be that way, but I guess that means no pool for you," I said leaning back.

Before I could even tease him more, I felt a force on my body. Glancing up I saw it was Haru.

_Wow…I actually didn't see this coming…yup he smells like chlorine like I expected…_

And as quick as it came he was gone. He was skidding across the floor heading into the kitchen, where the sliding door resided that led to his destination.

"CATI-CHAN! Just thought I'd let you know Haru's stripping in your backyard!" Nagisa said from the kitchen with a mouth full of dumplings.

"Does he have his bathing suit on?" I called back even though I was 99.99% sure Haru had his bathing suit on underneath this clothes.

"Yes Catori-senpai," Rei answered from the kitchen as well.

Laughing through my nose I rolled my eyes.

"I swear, my life would be a WHOLE lot boring if I didn't meet you guys," I said looking up at Makoto.

"Ours too."

"Can't argue with that."

Makoto leaned back on the couch by my feet and glanced over at the plushie I was holding.

"Heh, ya know Haru stood forever staring at that. He seemed fixated on it and I was pretty sure he wanted to get it for you. When I asked him if he was going to get it, he did his usual 'glance to the side' and didn't answer. He appeared embarrassed. Heh, but that's Haru for you. So I picked it up and we bought it. He pretty much insisted on carrying it all the way here. Well, he really didn't say anything, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let you take that bag out of his hands."

Cocking my head to the side, I was a bit confused as to why Makoto decided to tell me this story. Then again, he could just be doing regular conversation on Haru's cutesy quirks. And it was an interesting story to say the least.

"Really?"

Makoto nodded his head.

"He was also really worried when you passed out ya know. Despite Haru having a very calm, quiet, and sometimes monotone attitude, he really cares about his friends. I mean…when you fell on stage, Haru just ran out of his seat, before any of us could comprehend what happened. And in the nurses office, well, there was no way you were gunna pull him out of there unless he knew you were gunna be fine. The look in his eyes…he was just so worried and panicked. I guess why I'm telling you this is because, I think you should know. I mean, I know you know Haru has a good heart, but I want you to know how much he really cares about his friends, and how much he cares about you. You can see and hear how much Nagisa, Rei, and I care about you, but with Haru, sometimes it's hard to tell."

Nodding my head I sat up from my slumped position.

"I know. I know he cares. I guess, I didn't know how much he cared, about me that is," I said scratching my head, looking down at my legs.

"He does. Haru cares more deeply than a lot of us."

"Yeah I kind of inferred that after the whole 'Rin' situation," I said waving my hand through the air.

"Hehe, well you are observant."

"You can bet your life on that GG."

"Is that nickname really gunna stick?"

"Maaaaybeee~."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was mainly fluff, buuut ya know~ I needed more development and needed to tie up loose ends since Catori ya know passed out XD. But don't worry the next chatper will defiantly be more comedic~! The boys are gunna be staring in one of Catori's CMV's~. And as usual any comments or suggestions are always welcome! I love hearing what you guys think! Soooo~ C U IN THE next UPDATE-O**

**Cly***** (and co-host Sebastian who never says anything and I always forget to mention...so why I'm writing this I don't know~)**

*********shoutouts**********

**XxSaphirezxX: Hahaha yeah~ That's what makes it special XD...Yup pretty much. Catori's pretty stubborn~ and Miko wasn't too happy about how she wasn't taking care of herself~. And yup she's going to have plenty of rest~. The boys will make sure of that! hehe XD. Awwww thank you so much! It's kind of weird graduating O-O Like...what do I do now? XD well I guess that answer for now is college and hopefully majoring in art so I can do graphic novels~. But yeah thanks again!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter: 23**

**Hey guys! So sososoooo sorry that it took so long to update (yeaaah I do that a lot huh?) but I've had this lack of motivation, writers block, and my anxiety has come back~...whoooo~, buuuut I managed to get this chapter done and made it extra long (well not too long but it is longer than 3000 words~). And as usual sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated!**

* * *

Sighing I rolled to my side on the couch. It was the second day of rest for me and I was still a little tired but I was bored and restless. I mean, I was SO done with drawing right now. My sketch pad has now been tossed to the edge of the couch, already have done its duty and all my mangas are read and my laptop is on the kitchen table…but NOOOOO I cannot leave this couch….I'm pretty much under couch arrest. Well it could be bed arrest but the living room has everything~! It has manga, TV, easy food access (well Chang get's it for me but it's closer), I'm right by Chang and Kiwi, and being in my room is boring and lonesome. And it's SO ridiculous that Chang won't even let me walk to my room when I go or get up from bed. He insisted in bringing me up there last night and down this morning. Don't even get me started about when I have to pee.

The good thing about this is, the boys have been coming to check up on me. They're coming again today and I hope they can shed some light on this boring mood. Miko is currently busy at the moment because evidently one of the spots we were gunna film at is currently closed so we have to do it onstage in the theatre or go find another spot. Sooo today he's trying to find out what we're gunna do about that.

_UGhhhhh….I'm so bored. The boys said that they wouldn't be here until 12 and it's still 10:00~._

Chang's still at the grocery store and Kiwi just left with her friend Suki….that means I can walk around.

_But I promised Miko I'd rest…well I am if I don't run~. People rest walk all the time. It's a thing. _

Standing up, I walked over to the kitchen. Walking past the table, my sewing machine was in its case against the wall.

"There you are~."

Opening it, I grabbed out some measuring tape I kept in the small compartment.

_I'll be needing this when the boys—CRAP IS THAT THE DOOR NOB?_

Rest-running, I zoomed out of the kitchen and jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the cushions. I threw the blanket over myself the last second.

"Hey Chang—guys? Wha—how did you get in?"

"I asked Kiwi where you kept your spare key and she told me it was inside that fake rock you have by the front door," Nagisa replied, dangling the key in front of this face.

_She what—but I'm still in my underwear. Eh, what they won't know won't kill em._

"Oook~, well it's nice to see you guys. I've been sooo bored since you guys left yesterday. Chang won't let me move."

"Well you should be resting Catori-senpai. Your body needs to recuperate."

"Yeah, I know, I know, but Chang won't let me even walk into the bathroom, when I have to pee!"

"O-oh well—umm," Rei said a bit taken back my bluntness.

He fidgeted with his glasses in search for an answer.

"Well if you need to use the restroom, we'll let you go in there yourself Catori-senpai, unless you are in dire need of assistance."

Amused that he even thought he had to confirm that I replied, "Thanks, I appreciate that."

As the boys started to settle on the other couch and/or floor, I couldn't help but wonder why they were here so early.

"Soooo why are you guys so early? I thought you were coming at 12."

"But we wanted to see you Cati-chan! We didn't want you sitting all bored on the couch," Nagisa chimed, plopping down on the floor beside me.

"Heh, thanks. Thankfully though I'll be free tomorrow and can start shooting that video. And by the way I'll be needing you guys there."

They all stared at me in confusion. Because I mean, why would they need to be there? They're swimmers not actors.

"Uuuuuh why?" Makoto asked, clearly clueless.

"You'll see~. Just meet me at the drama club theatre tomorrow—oh and that reminds me! Haru can you come over here for a sec?"

Without complaint, Haru stood from the couch and approached me. His expression was still calm and collected, but I could tell from his eyes that he was rather curious as to why I called him over.

Pulling the measuring tape from my feet, I maneuvered myself to face Haru, but still have the blanket securely around my lap.

"I gotta do some measuring," I stated, rolling out the measuring tape and wrapping it around Haru's waist.

Haru flinched as my hands rolled up his jacket, so I could get a better measurement.

"Alrighty…Hey Rei can you hand me some paper and a pen or pencil from the table?" I said about to measure another area.

"Uh, yes Catori-senpai," he replied, still as confused as everyone else.

"So, why do you need to measure Haru?" Makoto spoke up, cocking his head to the side.

Crossing my arms and putting on a smirk, I sighed through my nose, "So many questions~…You don't need to know."

"What?"

Ignoring their perplexed faces, I took the paper and pencil that was handed to me by Rei.

"Thanks Rei~. Ok….so we got a little below the waist…and now the hips. Ok strip water boy. I need you in your spandex for this part."

This was the point when Haru started to look confused. He stood there for a moment eyeballing me while everyone else, looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you doing Cati-chan?! You're having Haru strip!?" Nagisa exclaimed grabbing onto my wrist.

"Calm down, he'll be in his swimsuit," I waved him off.

Looking back up at Haru I saw he was still staring at me.

"Why?" Haru finally said.

"Why do you guys always need a reason for things~. Listen, it's for a….project. I need some male measurements and you're the guy with the figure I need."

At this comment, it seemed to have bothered two people…

"B-but Catori-senpai, I have the most proportional physique. I make sure to eat a well-balanced diet, exercise regularly, and—"

"Awwww why not me Cati-chan?! Am I not—"

"GUYS! Listen, Haru just happens to have the shape I need and measurements for the measurements I need. So will you let me measure you or not Haru?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

As usual his response was not immediate, but he nudged his head to the side and ever so slightly shrugged.

Peeking my head past Haru, I looked at Makoto, who was still sitting on the other couch.

"Does that mean yes or no?"

"It means yes."

"Alrighty then~!"

Continuing what I started, I began to measure his hips. So I'm going on the outermost part of his hips…which includes his butt and some groin area. I don't mind though.

"Catori!"

"WHAT?" I groaned looking past Haru at Makoto.

"Do you really have to measure there?"

"Yes."

"I mean I can do it."

"Naww it's fine."

Despite knowing very well that even Haru was uncomfortable with this situation, since he was now accumulating goosebumps… I still continued my mission.

"Ok, got that. Now just a little lower."

"Cati-chan!" Nagisa yelled.

"Oh my gosh what now?"

"….Hi."

"You son of a banshee…."

Rolling my eyes, I continued measuring every so inch and a half and finally when I was getting too low, I requested Haru to sit on the couch, legs together, and lift his legs up for me. After a few minutes of staring and embarrassment for the boys, including Haru, my work was done. Giving Haru the good to go, he started to stand up.

"Thanks water boy," I piped, going to smack his hip.

Instead of slapping is hip, he turned so my hand met a slightly different destination.

_Ooooooh so close. I missed…._

The butt slap resonated through the room.

_Gotta admit though, had good sound._

Haru quickly stiffened with a big jolt and he froze in place.

"Oh man, sorry Haru. I meant to hit your hip I SWEAR."

Of course he didn't respond and slowly made his way over by Makoto and just sat down, refusing to meet my gaze. Although through his hair covering his face, I swear there was a deep blush forming.

"Cati-chan," Nagisa scolded, voice just above a whisper.

"I didn't mean to!"

"You really need to work on your aim Catori-senpai."

"Ok ya know what no cookies for you."

***********line break***********

_Halleluiah I am FREE today! _

Running down the steps I went to go grab a water bottle, my phone, and my bag.

"Chang, you ready to go?" I called out snatching my phone from the table.

"I am always ready Miss Cati!"

"Then let's get a move on."

Filing out of the house, I headed towards the car. I was shaking with excitement. Today was going to be awesome! I mean, this is going to be the best CMV I ever made!

_But oh gosh, what if things go wrong?! What if I missed something about one of the costumes?! What if they don't agree?!...eh who am I kidding, they don't have a choice._

Driving down the road and the speed of sound, my mind was still running. But despite my worries, I was still happy as an otaku can be.

_Ooooh I can't wait to get to the beach! Those are gunna be some awesome shots. Haha I wonder how the boys are gunna react when I tell them that—_

"Uh, Miss Cati-Cati we're here!"

"Huh?"

Looking up I saw we were already at the school.

"Really? Wow…well um, I'm not sure when I'll need you to pick me up so I'll call you," I said unbuckling my seat belt and opening the car door.

"Okie dokies! Have fun!"

"Oh I will."

Shutting the car door I gave Chang one last smile before waving him goodbye. Per usual, the tires screeched across the pavement and the car was out of sight.

"He's gunna get a ticket one of these days…"

Making my way up to the school I saw Miko, up by the doors to greet me.

"Hello, hello~. I haven't seen you in a while," I drawled as we entered the school.

"Yeah, it's been a whole two days."

"So the boys here yet?"

"Not yet, but at least we can start getting ready."

"Sounds like a plan."

Entering the theatre, we jogged up backstage. As I pulled back the curtain I saw all the makeup was on my vanity and all the costumes were laid out. Not to mention all the props and camera equipment seemed to be all packed up and ready to go.

"Well looks like someone was really productive while I was gone."

"I had to be otherwise_ someone_ would have killed me~."

"That someone wouldn't have _killed_ you~…maybe maimed."

An airy laugh escaped his lips and he nudged my shoulder.

"Do you wanna get started on the makeup first?"

"Sure."

Opening up the big makeup case, we went to work. In all my days as a child, I never thought I would know so much about makeup, but I guess that's what happens when you get into cosplay.

After, putting in my contacts and setting my foundation, I was ready to paint this blank canvas. As I was about to line my eyes, I could hear Miko having some trouble.

"Ughhhh…" he groaned, wiping away his liquid eyeliner with a tissue.

"Having some malfunctions?"

"You could say that…"

"Alright pretty boy, give me the liner," I laughed holding out my hand.

Giving his usual pouty lip, he handed me the small tipped object.

"Why is it that I can never line my eyes?" Miko sighed closing his lids.

"Don't know~, I mean even Azami needs my help sometimes."

Swiping the brush across his lid, I focused to make my hand as steady as possible. Although, with my usual luck, there always has to be something to distract or interrupt me…and by that I mean Nagisa.

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE…..putting on his makeup?"

Moving my hand away from Miko's face, I turned my head.

"What did you think we were doing?" I questioned, with the most unamused expression.

He really didn't respond as Rei slapped a hand on his forehead. My guess is that he was trying to stop Nagisa from doing something stupid, and from what I just experienced, he failed.

"Well anywho—KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED," I said to Miko as I realized his eyes were open.

Quickly shutting his eyes, I saw my work was surprisingly not ruined.

"Oh thank the heavens…Alright, while he dries, you all are gunna get dressed."

"Huh?" they all resonated.

"You heard me."

Clearing his throat Rei spoke up, "In what?"

"In those," I replied pointing over to the folded costumes, "And don't worry they have names on whose are whose."

There was a moment of silence as they all waited to see when they were going understand what was going on.

"W-wait, what?" Makoto said, scratching the back of his head.

Letting out a sigh I realized I was going to have to explain myself, "Ok so, you guys are gunna be in this music video. So therefore you have to get dressed. And no there is no way out of this. And you're gunna do it because you're all so nice and love me."

"Soooo you weren't planning on telling us?"

"Surprise!" I chimed walking away from Miko and over to the chairs, where their costumes where laid out.

"Oh I get it Cati-chan! You're doing this to help promote our swim club!"

"Wha—yeah suuuuure, yup, that's what this totally is. No other motives here, like a video festival with a cash and equipment prize~."

"What?"

"Oh and Rin's coming too," I stated picking up Makoto's robes.

"What? How did you get Rin-chan to agree to that?!"

"He owes me," I said handing Makoto the Arabian attire.

"Uuuuuh….am I dry yet?"

_Whoops, almost forgot about him._

"Ok so while I finish up Miko's liner, you guys go get dressed," I commanded, ambling back over to Miko.

"And what after that?" Makoto questioned, with some worry laced in his voice.

"Makeup~."

I quietly snickered to myself as I could feel the panic radiate off the boys. Although, by the looks of it, Nagisa seemed rather amused.

"Isn't this exciting guys! We get to be in a music video!" Nagisa exclaimed picking up his costume with joy.

"I-I guess..it's just—"

"Don't be so nervous Mako-chan! You'll be fine! Now come on guys. Stop standing around! We gotta music video to do~!"

_Well at least Nagisa's getting the boys in line. Heh, I just wonder what Rin's gunna say~. Either way, he owes me a favor, so there's no excuses for him._

By the time they came out, Miko and I were already dressed, primped, and ready to go.

"'bout time…ah well~, it's better late than never. Miko you can start foundation on Haru and Rei, I'll start Nagisa and Makoto."

"Gotcha."

I already took the liberty to set up chairs for all the boys and side tables filled with makeup.

"This reminds me of when my sisters used to make me wear makeup," Nagisa laughed through his nose, plopping down on the chair.

"Well this will be different my blonde companion. This time, I'll be making you look like a babes Arabian anime guy, vs a girl. That goes for you too GG."

Looking at both of the boys faces, I ran my hands across them to get a feel of what I was working with. Nagisa giggled as my fingers stroked his cheek and Makoto just seemed to slightly cower and blush.

"Wow…you guys got some really nice skin…Ok since we got to get this show on the road, we'll just do foundation and some powder."

Pulling the foundation from the table, I plopped some on the tip of my finger.

"And you guys are lucky. I've never had this kind of clear skin since I went through puberty. Pimples and red spots just love staying attached to muh face."

"I'm just sure it's because they don't want to leave a lovely person like you Cati-chan."

"Heh thanks…it's good to know pimples think I'm attractive," I said swiping some foundation on his nose.

He jolted back and scrunched up his nose, "Haha hey!"

"I'm just trying to get your makeup done since you all took forever," I drawled, applying more to his face.

I must say Nagisa's skin was like baby butt smooth…like…how can a teenage boy's face be this smooth?! Was it the chlorine in the pool? Note to self, swim in the extra lanes in the pool next time. Despite everything, I was loving running my fingers across it. It was rather therapeutic and to be completely honest I could feel up this face all day.

"Uhhhhh Cati-chan."

"H-huh what?"

"I think you rubbed it all out."

"Wha—oh yeah, you're right. Sorry 'bout that."

Giving a nervous laugh, I turned to Makoto.

"After I finish up with you, it's onto liner!"

Stroking some foundation on his face, Makoto was a bit calmer than I thought he'd be. Then again, this is just foundation, not something that will poke your eye like the liner.

"Now Makoto, you're foundation is gunna be a little bit different."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm making you tan."

"Huh?"

Nagisa seemed to have heard our conversation and took a glance at Makoto.

"Pfffftt HAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh Mako-chan, you should see your face! It's all—HAHAHA!"

As Nagisa rolled around in his chair, Makoto frantically reached over to the side table and snatched a small mirror.

"WAHH!"

The look of shock on his face wasn't promising.

"C-catori, I think you went a bit too dark. I know I'm a bit darker than nagisa but—"

"Noooo I just wanted to make you tan. Nagisa and Rin are gunna be the only pale boys. And don't worry this is just for your face. We have an airbrush system for the rest of your body."

"My whole boy," Makoto said fear rising to his face.

"Ooooh you'll be fine GG~. And it looks like we are about done with your face! Now we get to use this!"

Underneath the table was the full airbrush system.

"B-but I thought you said we were doing liner and why did you have us get dressed if you wanted us to be airbrushed—"

"Eh in showbiz, there's always changes. Get ready to be my little coco GG. And besides this was a last minute decision. Like just as you guys came out from changing."

Pulling out the system I started to load it, "Hey Miko are you done with Rei and Haru?"

"Yup."

"Alright have em strip down."

Turning back towards Makoto I saw he was flustered. He was staring at the airbrush in my hand with fear. Although, there should be nothing to be scared about. It comes off with baby oil and is applied very easily. Tilting my head to the side, I moved the loaded airbrush up and down, motioning him to take off his clothes.

"Oh dear."

****time skip****

"Seeee that wasn't so hard~. Now you guys are all prettied up!" I chimed, throwing my hands in the air.

Rin showed up halfway through and as I predicted was not too keen on what I had planned. Nonetheless he did as he was told and did makeup and all. Nagisa and Rei seemed rather excited about the whole treatment, whereas Makoto was terrified, aaand Haru as usual went with the flow.

"I do have to admit Catori-senpai, I see the beauty now of being tan," he said posing in front of a mirror.

"I like the pants. Hehe, they're so baggy. OH OH! And I get to wave this thing around right?" Nagisa questioned waving around his long pink scarf.

"Alright, alright, so now that I'm covered in robes and makeup, what do we do now?" Rin grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Well, my sharp toothed friend, today we are going to the beach," I replied, walking over to Miko helping him grab the camera equipment.

"Wait so we're going out in public like this?!" Rin cried out in horror.

"Yup~."

With a quick call to Chang he was back at the school in a flash and we were headed to a nearby beach. And with Chang's driving we got there quicker than expected. Opening the van door, the boys stumbled out.

"Oh my head," Rin slurred, stumbling on the paved parking lot.

"Heh, you'll get used to it," Makoto giggled, still trying to regain his balance.

"Uhhhhhh….Catori-senpai?"

"Huh what?" I said half paying attention, helping Miko with the equipment.

"Is that a man with a camel?"

Looking up from my camera, I smirk met my lips.

"Yup. Heya Haku, happy you showed up."

"Yeah well, you got me for around an hour before I have to take her back. So whatever you need don't hesitate to ask," Haku replied, rubbing his hand across the camel's neck.

"Gotcha. Ok guys we're gunna head out to the middle of the beach and—"

"How were you able to get a camel?!" Nagisa shouted with excitement racing up to the tall animal.

"I know a guy who knows a guy."

"…is this legal?" Rei asked with uncertainty of whether he wanted to know the answer.

"Hahaha of course not."

"WHAT?"

"I'm just kidding. My mom and dad are friends with an owner of a petting zoo. Ya know their biologists and all that—and where's Haru?"

Frantically looking around I couldn't find my tall, blue eyed companion.

_What the—OH GOSH WAIT NO._

Whipping my head towards the ocean I saw Haru charging for the water.

"Haru!" I yelled running after him.

_Gosh it's hard to run in these baggy pants..._

"You got another thing coming if you think I'm gunna let you ruin that outfit—WHA—Haru no! Don't throw your outfit to the grou—….well…at least his makeup is water proof."

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the van.

_I had a feeling this would happen._

"Miko help me get out the hair dryer and portable generator will ya?"

* * *

**So next chapter will be finishing up the music video along with some other things~~~ I'm running a bit low on ideas for chapters about the summer (even though I had TONS in the beginning, but since it took me so long to get to the end of season one I have forgotten~), soo if you have any ideas PLZ let me know! Either way I shall pull through but it will probably come out faster~. And as usual any comments and suggestions are always welcome ^-^! C U in the next update!**

**Cly******

********Shoutout********

**XxSaphirezxX: AWwww thankies! *hugs* It means A LOT. I'm like REALLY nervous for college soooo thanks ^0^. And heh, thanks, I figured Chang thought it would be best if Catori and Miko had some 'along time'. Hehe, yeah Chang always pretty happy and go lucky, but he can sense a dark mood XD. And Sososo sorry you had to wait so long for the update! It's just UGhhh life XD. Oh and about Peter Pan, ummmm yes and no~. I mean I REALLY would like to dabble more in Peter and Cly's past but I'm still a little foggy on how to make just a few tiny ideas into a whole chapter ;; ~ ;;. But if the chapter does get written up I will be posted! If you have any ideas let me know or PM me! ^-^**

**gurlluvsblondie: Hahaha yup no one hurts baby Haru! And he is super Kawaii! (I love him too ^-^...well I love all the boys, but still XD) ^0^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter: 24**

**Well it's been a bit longer than I would have liked, buuuut this chapter is longer than usual~ (actually I think the longest I've written so far...could be wrong about that XD). Either way, sorry you guys had to wait so long! Ya know, getting ready for college can really create some stress~. Anywho~ I hope you like the new chapter! Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated (as usual, sorry for grammar/spelling errors, I'm terrible at proof reading)! ^_^**

* * *

Sweat dripping down my face and back, I couldn't be more happier that we were done with the beach.

"Ok…so we—oh gosh my lungs…we're finally done with the shots at the beach. Good work everyone," I panted, sluggishly making my way back to the air-conditioned car.

"So we're finally done shooting?" Rin asked, with some excitement laced in his voice.

"Oh no baby child we have a long way to go."

All the boys at once seemed to abruptly stop and turn towards me. They had already gone through hell in this heat in those Arabian clothes, not to mention Haru was super against having the music video be in a desert environment…with no water. I can still remember after pulling him out of the ocean, drying him off with a towel and hair dryer like some small child, that he did not bear the news well.

"_It's going to be in the desert?"_

"_Well yes, but there's also these parts at this underwater club and then at the end you're going to find—"_

"_I want no part in a place that has no water," he said starting to walk off hair still clinging to his face._

_Grabbing his wrist I pulled him back down onto the chair._

"_That's what the oasis is for! Wouldn't it be cool to be in a video that is about a journey finding water?...well something along those lines," I said putting the hair dryer back to his head._

He never really gave me a response but seemed cooperative after that, sooo I took it as a yes.

Before I could plop myself in the crisp cool car, Haru plowed past me causing me to not only fly into the car but accomplish a summersault and land with my feet in the air.

"Really?...Really Haru?" I deadpanned, with my backside leaning against the car wall.

Glancing over I saw he was rummaging through the cooler, as I should have expected.

"Ya know you could have just gotten water while we were shooting instead of waiting to your breaking point and stampeding into the car."

Instead of just not responding at all, he actually muttered a small sorry.

"Oh my gosh Catori are you ok?" Makoto gasped scrambling towards my discombobbled state.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm used to it now."

Helping me roll over and hoist my body up, Makoto glanced at Haru with a huff.

"Haru, you can't just plow people for water!"

"I didn't mean to," was his reply.

Groaning, Makoto sat down in the car as well.

"So if we technically aren't done shooting for the video, then what do we have left to shoot?"

Mulling over Makoto's comment I replied, "Well we have some shooting to do at 2 different venues and another at the actual drama club theatre."

"Are we going to always be in these outfits Cati-chan?" Nagisa asked entering the car followed by Rei and Rin.

"Ummm mostly, although there is one scene where you all are going to be in these jersey jackets."

"Cool! Can I see it when we get back?!" Nagisa exclaimed plopping down right beside me.

"Sure, we're heading back to the theatre anyways."

With everyone in the car, Chang started it and we were off. After the initial jolt forward everyone slumped down in a dazed state.

_Guess the heat exhausted everyone._

Taking a glance over at Miko I saw that he was actually asleep.

_Awwww the poor boy…he's been working nonstop since I've passed out._

Leaning back myself, I let out a yawn. I was more than tired myself, and the air conditioning felt marvelous on my skin. As I started to doze I felt hair brush against my shoulder. Picking my head up I saw it was Nagisa.

"I'm so tired Cati-chan….and you're so soft…like a pillow."

"Yeah I get that a lot."

"Hmmm …."

After adjusting his head until he found a comfortable position, he nuzzled his soft cheek against my arm.

"Well he's not gunna be the only one to enjoy this…"

Leaning over I plopped my head on Makoto's shoulder.

"Uh…Catori, what are you doing?"

"Starting a leaning train."

"A what?"

"I'm going to sleep GG. Goodnight."

Makoto let out a soft giggled and seemed amused by my actions. I felt his big hand gently rub the top of my head.

"Ha, ok, goodnight Catori."

Snuggling into Makoto I let out a deep sigh.

_Huh, he's pretty comfy too._

I never really fell asleep, but I dosed until we jolted forward as we arrived at the school.

"Ughhhh…I always hated that…"

Slowly sitting up Nagisa just fell right in my lap and appeared unfazed with the jostling from the car.

"Nagisa come on, you have to get up," I yawned.

I got no response except some low groaning.

_Sweet baby of mother Earth this guy loves pulling my strings._

Sighing I leaned back. I was too tired for this adorable crap. Stroking my fingers through his hair, I found it to be exceptionally soft and gave the aroma of strawberries.

_Heh figures. I gotta admit though this is one of the first times I've seen him quiet and peaceful._

"At least he's cute when he's asleep," I said as everyone started to wake up themselves.

"YOU THINK I'M CUTE!?" Nagisa popped up almost causing me to have a heart attack.

Clutching my chest, I looked down to see that Nagisa was now sitting on my lap.

"Well…yeah…you guys are all cute. I'm pretty sure I've said this before."

The light in his eyes seemed to have faded, but he still kept his smile.

"Oh, yeah right. Heh…well come on Cati-chan! You said you'd show me that jersey!" he exclaimed getting up and pulling me out of the car.

"W-wait Nagisa! I'm gunna—YOU'RE GUNNA MAKE ME FALL!"

Scrambling up towards the school I hoped that the rest of the boys would help Miko bring all the equipment in. It's not a lot, but I'm pretty sure Miko was still sleeping in that car.

_I wonder if they'll bring him in?_

Upon arriving in the drama club theatre, Nagisa pulled me straight towards backstage.

"Is it in here?" he said, still having my hand in a firm grasp.

He was pointing at the rack of clothes that was next to all of our props.

"Yup, do you think you can pick yours out?"

Finally letting go of my hand he went into a giddy frenzy looking through all the costumes to find the jersey. Scanning down the line of cosplays, he found a section that looked quite promising.

"Well this one must be Haru-chans…" he mumble pointing to the blue one, "Buuut this one must be mine!"

Taking out his pink and white jersey he examined it with excitement.

"This is so cool Cati-chan! And oh my gosh it comes with a penguin shirt! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he squealed, latching onto me like some leach.

"Haha, well I'm happy you like it."

"Can I keep it?!"

"It's all yours."

"Thank you!" he laughed starting to swing me around.

"Nagisa-kun be careful!" Rei's voice boomed through the room.

"Huh?"

"You're going to swing her into the—"

Upon impact I realized Nagisa was swirling me a little too close to the clothes rack. We both got swept up into all the falling clothes. I was expecting to fall on the ground first, but instead I found myself falling on softer surface than the hard wooden stage.

"Ughhh…you ok?" I asked lifting my head up as best as I could with all the clothes pilled on us.

"Ha, yeah. It's kind of like before huh?"

"What?"

"Well last time you kind of tackled me and threatened my life," he said putting a finger to his chin.

"Haha oh yeah, _that._"

Sitting up, I pushed the mound of clothes off my head and waved a hand.

"We're ok!"

I saw Rei and Makoto were already running up to the stage as Rin and Haru were taking their good ol' time.

"Are you sure?" Makoto said kneeling down beside us and picking back up the metal rack.

"Yeah. I landed on this one here," I said, taking Rei's out held hand.

"Oh good," Rei said in relief, but then turning to Nagisa with a scowl, "Nagisa-kun you need to be more careful! You could have hurt Catori-senpai."

"I didn't know I was so close to the rack," Nagisa whined, getting up himself.

Rei let out a sigh, adjusting his glasses.

"It's alright, at least no one got hurt."

As they all started to help pick up the costumes, I jogged over to the front of the stage to see that Rin and Haru, had finally made their way up….but…where was Miko.

"Uh guys…where's Miko?" I said looking at Rin and Haru, slightly worried.

"He was still sleeping when we got here so Chang was gunna take him back home," Rin replied.

"Oh…well I hope he's ok. I'll have to check on him later. OH OH but wait!" I exclaimed reaching into my pocket and pulling out my phone. "I need a picture of all you cuties before you change out of your costumes!"

Motioning Haru and Rin to follow me, I went backstage where Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa were finishing putting the cosplays back.

"Alright guys, all squish together," I continued, pushing Rin and Haru over.

Walking a few feet back away from them, I turned around holding my phone out.

"I mean I'll be taking some real pictures tomorrow with my actual camera, but you all just look so adorable."

"Adorable?..."

"Yes, Rin, adorable. Now pose!"

Rei seemed more than ready to pose in front of a camera and took a dramatic stance.

"Oh I like that, guys move over, I wanna take some pictures of Rei."

"But I thought you—"

"We can't waste this beauty!"

After the boys shuffled to the side, I switched out my phone with a real camera.

"Hey Makoto pull that lever over there," I said taking Rei by the wrist and bringing him to the front of the stage.

"Um ok…This one?"

"Yeah."

As we were center stage, an Arabic palace backdrop lowered down. It was what I was going to use for Rin while he was in his "castle."

"Alright now look angry," I exclaimed holding the camera up to my face.

He didn't disappoint with an intense scowl.

"Now, sinister!"

"Pouty!"

"Confident!"

"OH OH and ya know where you do that open mouth thing—YEAH THAT."

_Oh these would win the photo contest for sure._

"You don't mind if I use you for a model for this photo thing for this film/cosplay festival would you?"

"Me a model?! I wouldn't mind at all Catori senapi!" Rei exclaimed, striking another pose.

"Awesome—oh and wait, hold that!" I said snapping another photo.

Looking back at a bunch of confused and or indifferent boys, I saw an opportunity.

"Anyone who doesn't wanna be a model go get me some chairs, petals, and that big fan in the back!"

Turning back to Rei I began to snap more photos.

"We're gunna be here for a while aren't we," Rin huffed walking back with Makoto to retrieve my said items.

"Heh, that's Catori for you."

*******line break*******

After 2 hours or so taking pictures of Rei and (after much convincing, bribing, or threatening) everybody else, I was heading home. My house was around Makoto and Haru's area, so I headed back with them. I know I could have just called Chang, but I haven't taken a walk in a while.

"Hey, I know doing film and cosplay stuff isn't your guys' thing, so thanks for putting up with me today if I was a little bit crazy."

"Oh it's alright, it was actually kind of fun," Makoto chimed. "I've never really had anyone make me a costume before, let alone film me. And even though you said we can use this to promote our club, we'd even do it for you Catori. We'd do anything to help you with that film festival you're talking about. I mean you've helped us a lot already. You can always count on us."

"O-oh, well thanks. I'll keep that in mind~," I said wearing a smirk. "And don't forget you guys can keep those Arabian garbs and jerseys. I'm sure they'll make awesome Halloween costumes…well the Arabian costumes anyways. Although, I may ask to borrow them if we end up needing it for a play."

"Yeah, I mean you made them. Whenever you need it."

I glanced over at Haru since it was mainly Makoto and I talking, but he was staring at me. After seeing that I caught him looking at me, he immediately glanced back at Makoto. I guess he was just observing our conversation…or he was staring at me, but who knows what goes on inside water boys head.

"And sorry if things were a little boring for you Haru, but I must say, you did really good. You're quite the actor…when bribed with pool privileges, so feel free to drop by my pool whenever."

Looking back over at me he gave a small nod.

"Do you think Miko is ok?" Makoto spoke up.

"Huh? Oh yeah he's fine~. This happens all the time when he doesn't sleep well. He needs his 8 hours of sleep every night or he falls asleep on you."

"Oh, well that's good to know."

As we ambled down the path my mind started to wander.

_Geez I really shouldn't have taken all that time for pictures AND not to mention decided to WALK home. I have to get back home to work on that project. If I keep on procrastinating it won't get done in time….Ughhhhh._

"So uh…how are you and Rin?" Makoto asked breaking the silence.

"Say wha'?

Haru even picked up his head at the question.

"Well I mean, I know he went to talk to you."

"Ooooh right. I mean, I guess we're good. No hard feelings or anything. I just have to see how the rest of the summer goes. And that'll be a lot of time to catch up and stuff."

"Good. I'm happy you two are ok now."

"So why do you ask?"

"Oh just curious I suppose. Nothing important," Makoto smiled.

Nodding my head I looked over at Haru who seemed satisfied with my answer.

"Heh, I guess I was just scared you were gunna kill him or something when he visited, since you seemed pretty hostile towards him earlier this year," Makoto giggled.

"Hey! He deserved my hostility. Mama was protecting her babies."

"Here's another question, why do you call us your babies?"

"Because you're my adorable babies."

"I should have expected that answer…"

"Yeah you should have."

*****line break*****

Opening the front door I immediately kicked my shoes off and hung up my bag.

"I'm home…man I'm tired."

I usually never do any physical activity so walking ALL the way home was something new for me. I've always had a chauffeur on demand. Walking into the living room I was going to plop on the couch, until I realized there was a body there.

"Miko?"

_I thought he went home._

Kneeling down beside him, I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. I guess he's in the running for cutest sleeper with Nagisa.

Tiptoeing past him I found Chang sitting at the kitchen table sipping some tea.

"So Miko decided to crash here then?"

"Mhmm! He also wanted to see you when you got home. He watched TV for a while but fell asleep."

"Oh…well where's Kiwi?"

"She's out in the backyard."

"What? Really?"

Turning my head towards the back door, there she was outside.

_That's very unlike her._

"Thanks Chang. Enjoy your tea," I said patting his shoulder.

Opening the sliding door, I entered into the backyard.

"So what brings you outside~?"

"Just bored~. I talked with Miko for a while but he fell asleep aaaand you took forever coming home!"

"Sorry, sorry," I stuttered at her outburst, "but I was busy."

"Busy with what? Miko said you guys where done with shooting."

"Well, I was taking some pictures of the boys. They were just so adorable in their—"

"YOU GOT SOME PHOTOS?! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Inside the house on the camera. Why do you—"

Bolting from her spot, she ran inside like some wild animal.

"Chang start up the car!"

"What the…."

Jogging after her, I walked into the kitchen to find that she already had my camera and was heading towards the door. Chang was running after her with the keys.

"Suki tell Akemi to get her stuff ready! We'll meet at the randevu point," Kiwi exclaimed into her phone.

"What the heck are you—"

**SLAM**

"And she's gone…"

Rolling my eyes at the front door, I was pretty sure I knew what she was up to.

"I swear that girl…guess she's in that boy crazy stage….well the house is empty, I'm alone, it's time to watch some Junjou Romantica~."

As fangirl giggles erupted from my throat, I reached for my laptop.

"Wait….I can't. I got stuff to work on dangit!"

Placing my laptop back on the table, I went to for my sewing machine.

_I can't let Haru's measurements go to waste._

********line break********

Finally, we were now filming our last scene for the music video. We had to put green screens up all around the pool or at least in the spots where the camera would catch. And all the boys we're wearing skin colored bathing suits, with Miko and me included. Also, since I'm a girl and have some extra parts upstairs, I had to wear a bikini top, but in order to hide that to keep with the theme, thankfully I was blessed with very long hair that I could just push to the front.

"But we're gunna look like we're naked!" Makoto squealed before entering into the school pool.

"But you're not," I countered, setting the camera up on the tripod.

"Catori…" Makoto whined, slumping his shoulders.

"No whining, despite it looking incredibly cute on you."

Stepping away from the tripod, I scanned over the pool to see how we were gunna do this.

"Ok guys, we're gunna record you all each individually before Miko and I enter the pool hence we are the camera men, well until Gou takes the camera man role. We good?"

"Whoo!" Naigsa shouted falling back into the water.

"Ok then, we'll start with you Makoto—and Haru NO you are not to go into the water yet!" I shouted taking hold of water boys wrist. "Don't think I didn't see you try sneaking in."

He kept tugging, trying to get into the pool, but eventually stopped and stepped back.

"….as I was saying, Makoto you're going to—HARU!"

Just a few feet ahead I saw Haru attempting to slowly lower himself into the water.

"Not yet," I said, shooing him away from the pool.

Walking back towards Makoto, I turned back towards Haru a few times to make sure he stayed at least a good 8 feet away from the pool

"You're first shot is going to be—GOSH DARNIT HARU!"

The only solution I found after his many attempts to go into the water was…a baby leash. Yes a baby leash. After our last problem with Haru entering the water while filming, I came prepared. Tying the baby leash around my wrist, I attached it to haru's wrist as well.

"Stay," I commanded, pointing my finger towards the ground.

"Geez almighty," I grumbled in English before turning towards Makoto yet again. "Ok so you're going to be pushing back your hair while having one of those cute eye-closed smiles of yours. Just make in natural."

"O-ok, but what if I do it wrong?" he stuttered, still nervous about being this exposed in front of a camera.

"Makoto there's no way you can possibly screw this up that bad. Nooooow action!"

Straightening himself, Makoto awkwardly swooped his hair back.

_Oh gosh…this isn't gunna work._

"Alright cut…Makoto you look like I'm making you strip or something. Try to relax."

"B-but I'm nervous in front of the camera!"

"You were fine when we shot at the beach and back at the drama club theatre."

"Yeah but I was clothed and there were no implications that I was naked in the water!" he squealed.

"Hey I'm just in the same boat as you are. I mean, I'm not wearing a skin colored bikini and have all my hair in front for nothing."

"Yeah but….you're you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"W-well you don't get embarrassed easily."

Letting out a sigh, I pushed out my lips.

"Just think of something funny."

"That won't work…"

"What if you think about kittens."

"…I'll give it a shot."

Giving a little jump, I was happy he seemed a bit more confident.

"We'll just do 3 takes and take the best one."

Giving me a nod, he gave his best smile and swooped his hair back and repeated it once more.

_These aren't as bad as the first but they still don't look natural._

At his third attempt he actually started to laugh and after pushing his hair back he curled into the pool and started to thrash. Completely confused, I rushed to the edge of the pool. Looking down into the water it seemed that Makoto wasn't the only one there. Nagisa resurfaced right next to Makoto and gave a thumbs up.

"Thought it would look better if he was really laughing Cati-chan!"

"Good job muh-man," I replied, putting my hand up for a high five.

Slapping my hand he gave me a toothly smile, "It pays to know Makoto's tickle spots~."

"Nagisa!" Makoto exclaimed rubbing his body. "Do you know how hard it was to not fall over? I almost messed up! Those places are sensitive!"

"Actually you did better than your first two takes," I commented, replaying back the scene on my camera, "Of course we will have to edit out your squirming body at the end, but other than that it's golden."

"See Mako-chan I did you a favor!" Nagisa cooed, putting his arm around Makoto.

Sighing, Makoto was still blushing red, "Thanks…but no tickling me again!"

"No promises~," Nagisa giggled swimming away.

Surprisingly, filming everyone else went really smoothly, and even after Miko and I entered the water to be filmed, we got those scenes rather quickly.

"Did I look good Gou?" I asked swimming to the pool's edge.

Looking through the camera, she replayed back the video footage.

"Yup! You looked great."

"Awesome!...ok Haru, it's your turn now, BUT WAIT!" I screamed as I saw he was about the plunge into the pool. "We only got one shot at this, unless we all want to wait around while I hairdryer off you and your costume OR unless we all want to come back tomorrow. Now what you're gunna do is strip to your spandex underneath and dive into the pool. I know you're good at stripping but I wanted to double check with you so you know what you're doing."

He shook his head up and down with earnest. This guy REALLY wanted to get into this pool. Then again he's been standing there watching all of us swim for a half an hour.

Waiting till Gou gave me the signal that she was recording, I gave Haru the thumbs up.

As quick as the speed of light he stripped and dove into the pool like it was nothing. Then again I should expect nothing less.

"That's a wrap!" Gou exclaimed jumping up and down.

I felt a wave or relief and yet excitement wash over me…although there was a little sadness mixed it. It was really fun making this music video with these guys and now it's over. I guess I'll just have to call them up when I have my next music video in the making. Either way though, I was extremely happy and proud of them for pulling through.

"Congratulations everyone, you have all successfully made a CMV!" I shouted jumping and falling back into the water.

Before resurfacing I felt someone wrap their hands around my waist and raise me up.

_Should have known~._

"WOHOOO! We did it Cati-chan!"

Nagisa was jumping around so much that I had to put my hands on his shoulders to support myself.

"Haha, yeah we sure did," I laughed as he settled down.

As we swayed around I just let my head rest on Nagisa's shoulder. Mamma was tired and needed her rest since for the next 24 hours she'd be working on editing this whole video.

"You ok, Cati?" Miko asked poking my head.

"Huh?...yeah just tired."

"Well don't worry Cati-chan, you can rest on me. I don't mind~."

"That's good to know, because I wasn't gunna move. And you're warm so that's a plus since the pool's kind of chilly," I mumbled repositioning my head on his warm damp skin.

"Everyone has always said I'm a heating pad! I guess it's because I have so much energy."

"Oh I believe it."

After a few moments of everyone just having regular conversation or who knows what (I was too tired to pay attention), Miko walked back over to Nagisa and I.

"So what do we do now?"

Opening my eyes, I picked my head up. I ended up spotting Haru at the far end of the pool just floating and wading around.

"I say we follow Haru's suit. I haven't swam in a while."

"But you're not swimming," Miko stated poking my head a few times.

"Buuuut Nagisa will swim for me. Wont'cha Nagisa?"

"Yes ma'am!" he exclaimed giving a salute and almost dropping me.

Pulling me up before my whole face was submerged in water, Nagisa and Miko were trying to stifle their laughs.

"Well, if he doesn't drop you first," Rin chuckled floating on his back.

"If he does you take over."

"Really now?"

"The day isn't over so that means your favor is still in effect."

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't," I felt him whisper in my ear.

His breathe tickled my ear and caused me to shutter.

"Rin-chan what are you doing to Cati-chan?!"

"He ear harassed me," I stated, rubbing my tingling ear.

"You can ear harass someone?" I heard Rei question to himself.

"Yes Rei you can also wenis harass someone."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone in the pool went silent and appeared to be shocked by my comment…well Nagisa found it quite amusing. As Nagisa's body shook from giggles, I rolled my head to the side and opened my eyes.

"Ya know, wenis—"

"Well don't say it again Catori-senpai!"

Pushing myself up on Nagisa, I held up my arm and bent it so my elbow was facing them.

"—it's your elbow."

"What?"

"It's an American thing. You wouldn't understand."

"But how can someone harass your elbow?" Rei questioned, now curious.

"You'd be surprised megane."

**Kiwi's POV:**

Crawling through the bushes, I pulled myself up against the fence. I found my target.

"It's been 17 hours since our last encounter. I shall finish this."

Slowly navigating my way towards the pool, I had to make sure I wasn't spotted by Gou. I glanced to the side to make sure she wasn't aware of my presence. I saw she was looking at the footage on the camera.

"So many muscles~."

_Figures._

Crawling past her, I finally reached my destination. I was going to attack my target.

Opening my mouth and letting out a battle cry I bolted for the pool.

"This is not over!"

Everyone picked their heads up to look at me, including my sister.

_SHE WILL NOT WIN THIS WENIS WAR._

With my elbow outstretched, I was coming for her.

"YAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I was aiming for my sister's elbow, but somehow it appeared my elbow was headed for Nagisa's head….and I was too far gone to change direction. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I started to fall to my death. Catori did not look pleased

"KIWI WHAT—"

"LOOK OUT NAGISA!"

"WAHHHH!"

My elbow whopped Nagisa right on the head causing him to slam into the water along with my sister. Quickly resurfacing out of the water, I realized my plan had not worked and I needed to get out now. Thank goodness I have a backup plan.

"SUKI START THE BIKES!" I screamed scrambling towards the edge

"But bikes don't have engines!" she yelled from the other side of the fence.

"Just pull up to the front!"

I ran so fast that I ended up sliding across the ground, all the way to the edge of the fence.

"RETREAT!" Akemi yelled, running over and dragging my body the rest of the way.

Letting me go as we reached our bikes, I got on Akemi's handle bars.

"RETREEEEEAAAAT!" I screamed, pointing my finger forward, as both of my friends started to ride away with me.

As we made a U-turn to go down the path I called out, "I'm sorry that was meant for my sister!"

Letting out a sigh, I face palmed.

"Man I really messed up…" I groaned, cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"You sure did."

"Shut up Ameki!"

**Catori's POV:**

"That little flip! She tried wahooing me with her wenis!" I snarled moving my soaked hair away from my face.

I could practically hear Rei internally scream at the sound of wenis.

"Hey I thought little flip was my nickname," Rin said hoisting me up.

"It is," I stated poking his cheek.

He gave me a toothy smile and adjusted me in his arms so that way my head wasn't in the water. Instead of having my upper body resting on his chest and head on his shoulder like I was with Nagisa, I was being held with my head in the crook of his elbow….kind of like a baby. As Rin glided me away, I saw that Nagisa had already resurfaced as was rubbing his head.

"Owwwww…Kiwi-chan's elbow is hard—and hey! I was carrying her Rin-chan!" Nagisa whined wading over towards us.

"Sorry, but the deal was if you dropped her I had to take over. Besides I need to make sure I play through with my favor. I don't need to be in debt do I?"

"You're an evil man Rin-chan," Nagisa mumbled, with a pout. "But Cati-chan liked the way I carried her better riiiight Cati-chan~?"

_Oh geez Nagisa why?_

Thinking for a moment I decided to actually give his question some thought.

"Probably Nagisa. I liked resting against his chest. It was comfy."

"What?"

"HA, in your face RIN-CHAN!"

Clicking his tongue, Rin started to walk away with me.

"Sorry man, I mean your skin's smooth and all, and you're pretty warm, but what can I say, Nagisa has baby butt skin."

He didn't really say anything but acknowledge my comment with a groan.

"Is somebody jewous?" I cooed, stroking his arm.

"W-what? I am not. I don't care who you think has baby butt skin," he muttered turning his head to the side.

"Rin we all know you get offended easily. You're pretty emotional."

Jutting out his lip, he growled.

"You're lucky your favor is still in act."

"Oh I know. And I'm enjoying every minute of it."

* * *

**Sooooo yeah...that's about it. I might create some conflict in the next chapter to amp it up a bit, before I start on the second season, oooor who knows maybe an idea will come to me~. As usual any comments or suggestions are always welcome! I love hearing what you guys think!...and not to mention, my ideas for what they should do over the summer are suprising low O-O. Don't really know why~...maybe they should have a sleep over?...eh, I don't' know XD. And I'm REALLY sorry if there were a lot of grammar mistakes! I've been really stressed lately and tried proof reading it the best I could! C U in the next update!**

**Cly******

********shoutouts*********

**XxSaphirezxX: *hugs back* Ha it's ok, I'm low on ideas too XD. Yeaaaah it was pretty random~, I hope it wasn't a bad kind of random XD. And yes, yes he would. Chang could probably out-run anyone. Ha you'll see soon why Catori had to do that. Which actually reminds me that, that can be a chapter in itself~ *facepalms*. So maybe I do have at least on idea XD. Hahaha, yeah I can only imagine! Yeah Haru's pretty good at that ^-^. Thanks for reviewing again! OH and just wanted to let you know, I'm currently working on a Peter Pan chapter so that might be posted some time this week! ^0^**

**Keep Calm and Be Ninja: Yeah, she should be ok ^-^. She doesn't get defeated easily XD. Maybe, just maybe~. It's really anybody's game to who's going to end up with her at this point XD. Yeaaaah, you'll find that. I sadly ended up loosing my beta reader, and with finishing senior year and college coming up I've did my best with proofreading. Hopefully I'll get better with that! ^0^ And thanks so much! ^_^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter: 25**

**HEY GUYS! Oh my gosh SO much has happened! College and work and art and yeah. BUUUT I still really want this story to go on and reach season 2! Thanks to all who stick with this story ^-^! And as usual sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, with college I have limited time to read over these XD. Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated!**

* * *

Other than working my butt off on this "project," the summer's been pretty boring so far. It's been a week and a half since the music video stuff has ended aaand I'm completely lost when it comes to ideas on what to do for the summer. I mean the boys have invited me to come to their swim practices, but wadding around by myself is pretty dull and Miko has been coming over all week, but other than helping me with editing the video, he's pretty clueless on what to do as well. One day, when the boys were practicing in their pool, Miko and I were in my pool and all we did was float…..gosh I thought we were fun people! I mean you just wait with anticipation for summer to come but there's so much pressure for having fun that whenever you have a dull moment you think you're missing out on life….or you just don't know what to do that's fun in general…What's up with that?!

Tossing over on my couch I fell to the floor. Too bored to care I just laid there.

_Eh don't count yourself out Catori! It's just been a little over a week. And besides, until everyone from your club gets back from their choir tour thing, things will lighten up!_

Since I run a drama club, many of my members are very talented at singing, aaand since this is Japan where being in multiple clubs is looked highly upon, it is highly likely they are in the choir club. Evidently right after school ended, they were traveling to Tokyo for this contest thing.

Usually every summer we have a party to celebrate a good year for our drama club, buuut that had to be postponed.

Lying on the floor I waited for Miko. He'll pick me up when he gets here. The pungent silence was broken from the buzz of my phone. Reaching my hand up, I grasped my phone and brought it to my face.

_Huh, it's a txt from Kiwi._

Reading the screen my eyebrows furrowed.

_Get off the floor~._

"How does she even know—"

Quickly darting my eyes around, I didn't see the little flip anywhere. Then again that's to be expected, since she's at Akemi's house, buut if that's true how would she know my flaccid body is on the floor? Standing up I headed for the back door.

_She's probably outside hiding in the bushes with her little friends. Who knows what they're up to?_

Swinging open the sliding door I shouted, "I know you're here!"

"AHHHHH!"

My eyes darted to the side to find Chang clutching his chest, in his little gardeners get up. The hose in his hand was shaking and his cute little pink sunhat was about to fall off.

"O-oh my gosh! Chang I'm so sorry. I didn't know—"

"O-oh Miss C-cati. You gave me-a heart attack…whoa…I need to go lay down."

Holding out my hand I motioned for him to give me the hose.

"I'll water the rest of the garden Chang. You go rest up. I've just been sitting around anyways."

"Thank you Miss Cati-Cati…" he breathed slowly walking into the house.

Sighing to myself, I began to water the rest of the flowering bushes.

_I need to be more careful with my outbursts. Sometimes I forget how old Chang is. One of these days I might just give him a real heart attack._

Glancing in through the window I saw Chang lounging on the couch, watching his usual k-drama series.

_Heh, classic Chang._

Smiling to myself, I couldn't help but notice how adorable he was. I mean Chang's always been an adorable old man, especially with all of his little outfits he wears. He has a chef outfit when he cooks, that captain outfit for when we sail, Santa outfit for Christmas, a butler outfit (of course)…and one time that maid outfit…but his garden outfit had to be one of my favorites. With his little pink sunhat, plaid pants, long sleeved white shirt, pink gloves, and his cute little tool kit he kept on his side, no elderly person could top that cuteness.

_Am I forgetting any other outfits he has?...OH he also has that—_

My thoughts were broken from the sound of splashing water.

"What the…."

Looking across the backyard over to the pool, the water was rippling. I raised an eyebrow and turned the hose off before continuing my journey to the pool. Slowly walking across the grass, I made my way up to the crystalline water. From what I could see so far, there was nothing in the pool.

_Maybe something fell in._

Walking up to where the grass ended, I shook my head.

_Well at least something interesting happened today._

I sat down by the edge, dipped my feet in, and gazed at the far end of the pool.

_Hmmm, maybe we should plant some bamboo there—WHAT THE…_

I felt something brush against my feet and break through the water's surface.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Letting out an animalistic scream, I swung my foot at whatever was in the water and made contact. I scrambled a few feet away before I heard the sliding door slam open.

"I'M COMING MISS CATI! NO ONE IS GOING TO HURT YOU! CHANG WILL BEAT THEM SO MUCH THEY'LL LOOK LIKE CRAB CAKE!"

Craning my head backwards, I saw Chang charging outside wielding a bat.

_Is that my old softball bat?_

Upon seeing me, Chang quickly ran up towards me.

"Miss Cati are you ok?" he franticly asked picking me up with ease.

"Y-yeah, it's just, there's something in the pool," I said pointing in the pools direction.

Lifting my head up to get a better view of the pool, there was something floating above the water….

_Oh my gosh…_

"HARU!" I gasped, dashing towards the pool.

As I reached the edge, I saw that he wasn't moving and he was face down in the water. Without hesitation I jumped in. I grabbed Haru's forearms and slipped him over my chest so his head was resting on my shoulder.

"It's Haru?" Chang said in disbelief, jogging over.

"Y-yeah I mean—I don't know how—he must have been using his pool privileges," I stuttered, pushing up Haru, so Chang could help pull him out.

Pulling myself out of the pool, Chang was putting his head to Haru's chest.

"His breathing is normal and his heart is strong. He's just passed out. WHOA. That's-a big mark," Chang gapped, at the forming bruise on Haru's forehead.

_Oh GOSH WHY. I didn't mean to! Awww geeez…._

"How did he get that?" Chang said as he picked Haru up in his arms.

Biting my lip, I sluggishly followed Chang into the house.

"It was me," I confessed opening the sliding door for him.

"What? WHY?"

"Because he just randomly splurged out of the water, while I was sitting, and he was like RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. I wasn't just gunna sit there. I didn't know it was him. It was instinct."

"Well it's good to know you have a hard kick Miss Cati," Chang reassured with a smile. "Now I know it's bad of a butler to ask for a favor, but can you get some towels from the hall closet?"

"No prob Chang."

Scampering over to the closet I grabbed an arm full of towels and dashed into the living room. I figured Chang was just gunna lay Haru on the couch and thought it would be best not to soak it. Sure enough, Chang was waiting by the couch.

"One sec," I said, quickly placing some towels on the cushions.

Backing away from the couch, Chang set Haru down.

"What should we do?!" I stuttered kneeling down by Haru.

"Well for starters, we need to dry da boy off. Otherwise he'll get chilly willy."

"I know that. I mean….do we call somebody?"

"What? Noooo, I passed out all the time in my childhood," he waved me off heading to the kitchen. "I'll just make him some ancient Chinese secret tea and he'll be all good to go!"

Sighing, I lolled my head to the side.

_I should have expected this from Chang._

Grabbing 2 towels from the floor, I put them under my arm and used my hands to hoist Haru's upper body up. Scooching myself underneath him, I laid his wet head on my lap. Thankfully I was wearing shorts, so it was mainly my skin that got wet.

I ruffled his hair with the towel, trying to get it as dry as possible. It proved to be a difficult task since I had to try and not touch the forming bump on his head.

"I'm so sorry Haru. I didn't mean to…but that's what happens when you sneak up on me!"

Deeming my work adequate, I leaned back on the couch.

"Hey Chang?"

"Yes Miss Cati?"

"What are we gunna do about his wet bathing suit?"

"Well don't you know what to do?"

"Yesssss but I can't change him."

"Why not?"

_Dear Evergreens Chang, your innocence should be bottled._

"Chaaang."

"I'm trying to make his tea Miss Cati. You got dis right?"

Looking up to the ceiling in agony, I sighed in frustration.

"Never mind I have an idea."

Gently rolling Haru off me I headed to my room. Opening my closet I grabbed out my knee length skirt.

_This is a really really bad idea. _

Heading back down stairs, I made my way over to Haru.

_Nope I'm so not doing this._

"Chang, you're gunna have to change Haru…..Chang?...Chang?! CHANG."

Trudging over into the kitchen, I saw a note.

_WHAT._

Chang always left his notes as little origami animals. I never knew how he was able to do them so quick.

Opening it up the letter read:

_Dear Miss Cati Cati,_

_I need more of my secret ingredient. I won't be long. Put some matcha paste and epsom salts onto his forehead and he'll be fine! _

_Chang_

"Son of a….gosh darnit Chang!"

Practically fuming, I walked back to the living room.

_Gosh, do I wait? Or will he be chilled by that time? Or is he already chilled?...I mean he's wet all the time….but….UGHHH._

"I'm sure if I do it real quick and said Chang did it he'd believe me. I mean all I have to do is slip the skirt on, pull off the trunks, put on some new ones with the skirt on so that way I don't see any ying yang. Right Catori? Of course Catori," I talked to myself. "Wait….then that means his…will be on my skirt. What if he wakes up?…"

_I can't do this! I mean, it might be easy to slip the wet trunks off….but what about pushing the new ones on…like…there's a thing there. I don't wanna see his thing up the ying yang—oh gosh he's shivering!_

Rushing towards him, I dropped my skirt on the floor and grabbed the towel. Pressing and rubbing the towel against his thighs, I tried to remove any excess water clinging to his bathing suit. Although, even despite the bathing suit being slightly damp, is was still cold.

"OH WAIT, Duhhh," I face palmed running to the bathroom.

On many occasions, I've gotten wet spots on my shirt and instead of waiting for it to go through the dryer or waiting for it to dry, I used the hair dryer. Pulling it from the sink, I quickly made it back to the living room and plugged it into the wall.

"Thank goodness we have outlets everywhere in this house…"

Walking back towards him, I sat down next to him and turned the hair dryer on medium heat.

"Don't wanna roast you alive Haru," I half-laughed, running it across his legs.

_At least it'll help him from being cold._

Since it wasn't on high heat, it took a good 8-10 minutes for it to completely dry. Running my hands up and down his thighs, I deemed them to be dry.

"Thank God," I sighed, turning off the hair dryer. "Don't worry Haru, your manhood is safe now."

Scooching over towards his head, I took another look at his forming bruise. Wincing, I brushed my hands through his hair.

"I hope you aren't mad at me when you wake up. Then again I've never seen you mad. So I guess either way, it'll be interesting when you come to," I said resting my head on the arm of the couch.

Out of boredom, I started up a conversation with the unconscious teen.

"Ya know, dolphins are one of my favorite animals too Haru. They were like my favorite thing when I was little, and I was like OBSESSED with mermaids. I always wondered what it'd be like to be one. Heh, I watched the Little Mermaid like 100 times. If you haven't, you should watch it sometime."

It wasn't too weird talking to a sleeping Haru, since he never really talks anyways. My only concern was, when he was going to wake up and if anyone was looking for him. Although, if he said he was going to my pool, they probably figured he'd be gone for a while.

Gazing down his body I realized that he was still just in his bathing suit. I reached for a blanket off a nearby chair and draped it over his body.

_How did I get to be friends will all these cuties?_

_**DING DONG**_

"For the love of…"

Moving from my spot I went to go answer the door.

_Crap, I forgot Miko was dropping over._

Swinging the door open, I was met with a warm smile.

"So what do ya want? I got Soul Eater or Ouran," Miko said holding up two DVD's.

"Ouran is good," I replied nodding my head, "but before you come in you have to know something."

"…ummm what?" he said with uncertainty.

"I kicked Haru in the face."

"You what?"

"It was an accident."

"How is that an accident? I mean he is taller than you, so there's really no humanly possible way your foot could reach there."

"He was in the pool, unbeknownst to me, scared me by accident, so I whopped him one."

"Aaaah so he was using his pool privileges."

"You are correct," I replied, walking into the house, motioning for him to follow me.

We walked over to Haru, and Miko seemed rather surprised by his state.

"Man, you got him good."

"Miko please."

"I wonder what will happen when he wakes up."

"Yeah me too."

"Is naked under that blanket?"

"Ok, now you're gunna get hit."

**********linebreak*********

"What episode are we on now?" I mumbled stuffing my hand back into the popcorn bowl.

"Ummm 6…I think," Miko replied as our eyes were glued to the screen.

Chang had long since come back home and smeared some matcha paste on Haru's head….but hey never question the miracle of Chang medicine.

Tearing my eyes away from the TV's screen, I looked back at Haru. It was hard to make out if the red bump on his head was getting any better since the matcha paste covered it entirely. He seemed alright though—peacefully sleeping on the couch….or at least he looks peaceful.

_**SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAGER!**_

I turned my head toward the side table and sure enough my phone was lit up. Standing up I walked over and snatched up my phone.

_Who's calling me—ooooh my gosh it's Makoto._

Biting my lip I swayed back in forth in terror. Finally I jumped over towards Miko, squirmed my way onto his lap and jutted out the phone to him.

"You answer it! I'm not here!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Makoto!" I gravely whispered, "And I killed his Haru."

"You didn't kill him. And believe me, I highly doubt anyone like Makoto is gunna be mad."

"You never know."

"Catori you're worrying—"

"Just answer the dang phone!" I snapped, not wanting it to go to voicemail.

"Fiiine~."

Swiftly grabbing the phone from my hand, he slid it open to answer.

"Hello?...Yeah hey Makoto…Oh ya know just answering it for her…Ah I see…yeah she's right here," Miko chimed handing me the phone.

Eyes wide with shock, I gave him the darkest glare I could muster.

"You anus," I hissed bringing the phone to my face.

"Um…Catori did you just call me a—" Makoto nervously drawled

"Oh nononononono! I um, I said Amous. Like the name. Anyways what do ya need?" I nervously spluttered.

"Ooh, well um, I was just wondering if you've seen Haru."

_Oh crap._

"Ummm yeah you could say that."

"Really? Is he at our house?"

"Yeaaah."

"Ha I should have known. He said he was going swimming, but I guess I forgot you told him he could swim in your pool."

"Heh, yup….."

"You okay Catori? You seem troubled."

"Ha nope…I'm good…sooo good."

"Oh ok, well do you mind if I come over as well?"

"Of course not…but um…you should know something."

"What?"

"Haru's kind of passed out."

"What?!"

"No-no, don't worry he's fine!"

"Did he hold his breathe too long? Did he try breathing under water again?!"

"No, nothing like that…ummm…ya see, I kind of roundhouse kicked him in the face because I was by the pool and I didn't know he was, so when he came up, I whopped him one and he passed out—I'm so sorry," I said in one breath.

I heard Makoto sigh on the other end.

_Oh please don't be mad._

"I'm so sorry Catori. I keep telling him to stop doing that to people. I hope he wasn't too much trouble!"

"Huh? Oh um no. It's fine," I sighed in relief. "But yeah you're welcome to come over and see him."

"Alright I'll see you soon," he chimed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone I tossed it on the floor and sunk down into Miko's lap.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"See I told you it'd be fine~."

"Yeah but I just had 50 anxiety attacks."

* * *

**Soooo what do ya think? Next chapter I'm going to just finish up loose end with this one and skip ahead some. I now seem to have more ideas of what they should do in the summer but I also want to get onto season two soooo yeah...I guess we'll just roll with it! Buuuut since I still love hearing suggestions and ideas~~~~: As usual any comments and suggestions are always welcome! I love hearing what you guys think! C U in the next update!**

**Cly******

*********shoutouts**********

**XxSapphirezxX: HEY! I'm sosososo sorry I took WAY longer than I said to upload my peter pan chapter! I hope you liked it though ^-^! Heh, yeah, I wonder myself~. The story just kind of writes itself XD. And yeah she probably was~. I wonder when she will be able to show her face to the boys again XD. Thanks for reviewing! ^-^**

**Keep Calm And Be Ninja: Thanks so much! Aww don't pull on your hair XD! But yeah I'm torn too. I'm still not sure who I'm going to pair her with, but we shall see ^-^. And sorry my story is going to be the death of you, please don't die! Thanks for reviewing and hope you liked the chapter! ^-^**

**Jackie Chimera Alchemist: Aww thanks so much! Haha, yup they sure are ^-^**

**Jewelsy426: Thanks so much! I'm happy to hear she blends in well! I sometimes worry that she might seem a bit out place, but it's good to know she contributes well ^-^. Huh interesting ^-^. Never had anyone think she was going to be paired with Miko before, but hey ya never know XD. And yeah I think she'd be cute with those two as well(but then again I'm not sure who I'm going to pair her with in general XD). Haha yup she sure does! Again I'm so happy you think her interactions with the boys is amazing! You made my day! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter! ^-^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter: 26**

**HEYYYYYOOOOO~. Guess what everybody! I'm not dead! I mean college and art school have taken their tolls and MUCH of my time, but I managed to put together this chapter! And I made it longer than usual, so I hope that makes up for something! Anywho~ I've been good, got an artwork in a gallery, and am working towards being a manga artist (or novelist, not sure). Hope you enjoy the chapter my lovelies~ (I HAVE MISSED YOU ALL) Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated! ^-^**

* * *

In little to no time at all Makoto was knocking at my door and entering my abode. After seeing Haru's invalid state he decided to let him rest and joined us in our Ouran HSHC marathon.

"So wait….that brown haired character is really a girl and the blonde guy calls her his daughter, but he actually_ likes_ her. And the twins aren't _together_ even though they claim to be?...and that small kid who eats the cake is actually around the same age as everyone else?"

"Yup," I said taking a quick glance to Makoto

"I am so confused," he replied rubbing his head.

"Yeah it's a bit weird, but that's what makes it great~."

We had started the seventh episode and Makoto was still letting everything sink in. We re-watched the first episode though so he could get a grasp on things.

"Who wants dragon fruit tea?" Chang chimed, bringing over a tray of filled tea cups and a porcelain pot.

"OH me!" I exclaimed jutting hand up.

Gliding over to the coffee table in front of us, Chang placed the tray down.

"Sugar and honey are already on the tray," he commented before briskly walking off to probably tend to the garden.

"Thanks Chang," Makoto smiled, before Chang fully departed the room.

"You're most welcome Mako!" Chang replied with a small wave.

I took a steaming filled cup and I brought it to my lips.

_Watching hours of anime sure makes you parched._

"Chang's a really nice butler. I wouldn't expect a butler to be so, well, cheery," Makoto giggled taking a sip of his own tea.

"Yeah, well, he's more of a grandpa-friend-uncle-thing…I can't really explain it. I mean, he is our butler and is paid and all, but honestly, even if he wasn't paid I'm sure he'd stay. Chang has been a part of my family for years."

"Tis true. He was with her ever since she came to Japan," Miko added in drowning his cup.

As we started to bring our attention back to the TV, the door burst open.

"Hey! Rei-chan and I were in the neighborhood and thought—YOU GUYS ARE WATCHING ANIME WITHOUT US!?"

Whipping my head to the side I saw Nagisa, running through the doorway followed by a face palming Rei.

"Nagisa-kun it is rude to walk into someone's home without—"

"And it's Ouran too! Awwwwwww, I've always wanted to finish watching that! What episode are you guys on? Ooooh tea!" Nagisa spewed, grabbing a spare cup and settling himself beside me.

"Ummmm….hi," I said still trying to process what just happened in the last 3 seconds.

"Hi, Catori senpai. Sorry for barging in. Nagisa-kun wanted to come and—"

"—visit since we were in the neighborhood!" Nagisa cut Rei off. "Right Rei-chan?~"

"Ummmm…right. Anyways, what is wrong with Haruka senpai?" Rei commented, gesturing a hand at the unconscious swimmer.

Letting out a sigh I picked up the controller and paused the show.

_Rei, Rei, Rei…so observant._

"Awwwww why did you pause it Cati-chan!? I don't think I've seen this episode yet," Nagisa pouted.

"Because I got some explaining to do and I don't want to miss any of my lovely marathon, young one."

"Hey I'm only younger by one year!"

Stifling a giggle I cleared by throat.

"Welll to put things lightly, I roundhouse kicked Haru in the face."

"WHAT?!" Nagisa and Rei shouted in unison.

"Well it was on accident."

"But Catori senpai, with your height, it's highly unlikely—"

"Yeah I thought the same thing, but Catori has her ways," Miko added in patting my shoulder.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed, "Listen, I was by my pool, didn't know he was there, so when he surfaced from the water I kicked him in the face in surprise and then brought him in here. All we're doing now is waiting for him to wake up."

"Oh…right," Rei replied, placing hand on his glasses. "So how long has he been knocked out?"

"About two hours now, but he's just sleeping."

"Don't you think we should bring him to a hospital then?!"

"Nawww Chang's got this," I waved him off.

_Then again he has been out for a long time. _

Taking a glance back towards Haru, he was still peacefully sleeping.

"Well….maybe we should see if we can at least wake him up."

Since we were leaning against the couch, or in Rei's case standing, we barely need to move in order to reach Haru.

"Uhhhh, what's that green stuff on his forehead?" Nagisa asked poking the green paste.

"It's matcha paste. It's supposed to help the bruise," I replied.

"Bruise?" Rei questioned.

"Yeah she banged him up pretty bad," Miko added in.

"Miko!"

"Well ya did."

Rolling my eyes at his comment, I nervously touched Haru's arm. He didn't move or even give an indication that he was aware of my presence. Grasping his forearm I gave it a little shake.

"Haru? Haru? Water boy it's time to wake up."

This time his closed eyes twitched a bit and he gently tugged at his arm.

"Haru come on. Wake up~. I don't feel like making a trip to the hospital," I jokingly whined, picking up his arm and leaning my face against it.

Haru gave a small groan and started to part his eyes. It was a massive relief to see that he's not dead.

"He's waking up Cati-chan! Hi Haru-chan! How's your head?"

As Haru slowly kept blinking his eyes, probably trying to adjust them to the light, he gave no response.

"I think you broke him Cait-chan," Nagisa whispered, leaning in to my ear.

Brushing him off, I narrowed my eyes in worry, "I did not!"

I whipped my head back in Haru's direction and bit my lip.

"Haru for the love of God if you can hear me, say water."

"…..water."

Heaving a throat clenching sigh of relief, I deflated and slumped over Haru's body. My 257 anxiety attacks had finally taken their toll. Thankfully though, Haru's stomach was a great remedying comfort.

"Gosh Haru don't do that me to me."

"I've been awake this whole time."

"YOU WHAT."

I slowly turned my face to the side to Haru's eyes. I was in disbelief. Shock. Total bewilderment. And more importantly I was P. . As my head gradually moved up and down from his breathing, the room was totally silent.

"I was tired, so I thought I'd rest and not disturb your movie marathon. I ended up falling asleep."

My lips formed into a little sweet smile and I shuttered out a breath.

"So you didn't think at all to tell us that you were alright?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"And you've been awake since when?"

"Since you and Miko started your marathon."

A blank expression I wore. A blank one indeed.

"Haru I think you broke Cati-chan."

**********line break**********

Running down the stairs, I almost missed a few steps because of all the bags obstructing my view. Today was a very important day, a day that I've actually been preparing for.

"Chang do you have the car ready?!"

"Yes Miss Cati-cati."

"Miko are you—"

"Here and ready? Yes."

"Kiwi—"

"Present and ready to go, with camera!" she exclaimed holding up the camera rung around her neck.

"Then let's go! Holy crap we should have left five minutes ago! What if we get there late? Then we'd ruin the surprise. Oh gosh what if…." I slowly rambled off as I filed out the open front door, courtesy of Chang.

"—and then it would be all on me. 'Nice one Catori, you had to ruin the surprise!'" I continued as Chang ran out of the house to open the car door that I was currently crawling through.

"—all my hard word would be ruined! RUINED."

As I was in my own little anxiety world, Kiwi and Miko had also made it into the car.

"How long do you think she'll be like this?"

"Well, from how long I've known her, probably until we get there."

"Greeeeat."

Sure enough the whole ride there consisted of my erratic rambling and incoherent sputtering of words. It wasn't until we reached Haru's house and started to exit the car that it turned into small mumbles.

"Oh gosh I hope that they got here on time too, otherwise we're gunna have to break in," I said to myself as I walked to the front door.

"Break in?" Miko said raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"I will do what must have to be done," I breathed dramatically.

Slapping a hand to his forehead Miko shook his head, "Oh my gosh."

Thankfully the door was open and we all filed in with presents in hand. The giddy feeling in my stomach wouldn't cease. I was shaking with excitement. Today was Haru's birthday and the team and I were gunna pull of a surprise party….or at least if Makoto can stall Haru long enough.

"Cati-chan! Right on time as always. OH! OH! What's in the bag?" Nagisa exclaimed scrambling over, trying to take a peek at Haru's gift.

"Nope, hands off," I said pulling the bag away.

"Awwwwww, why not?"

"Because, it's a surprise."

"But I'm not Haru-chan."

"Well, I just want it to be a surprise to everyone."

"Yeah, well not everyone," Miko added in, walking past.

"WHA—he knows?!" Nagisa whined, pointing a finger at Miko.

"Well he kind of had to…Haru's gift needed some…uuuuuh….a helping hand."

Pursing his lips together and puffing out his cheeks, Nagisa folded his arms.

_Great job Catori. You offended the bubbly shota._

Letting out a sigh, I set Haru's bag down. I placed both my hands on Nagisa's shoulders and looked up trying to meet his gaze. Although, his dark pink eyes were cast to the side.

"Oh come on Nagisa. I wasn't trying to be mean," I said with a smirk.

Darting his eyes back in my direction, his gaze softened. I knew he couldn't stay mad at me long….well…if you would even call it mad.

_Hehehehe. Let's tease him a bit~._

Giving a little pout myself, I swayed my body side to side and gave the most innocent look I could muster.

"You're not mad at me are you?" I cooed rubbing small circles on his shoulders.

His bright eyes widened, with a light pink blush dusted across his cheeks. He wasn't prepared.

"Oh, come on," I heard Rin groan from the background.

Turning my head in Rin's direction, he was finishing hanging up the streamers. I slapped my hands on my hips, and cocked my head to the side in irritation.

"What?"

"Get a room," he bluntly stated in English, with annoyance laced in his voice.

Scoffing, I crossed my arms.

"You're lucky it's Haru's birthday, shark week," I replied back in English, picking up Haru's bag, heading to place it with the rest of the gifts.

"What did they say?" Nagisa questioned looking back and forth between Rin and I.

He pushed his gaze over to Kiwi, who he knew spoke some English. Upon realization of what the shota wanted, Kiwi put her hands up in defense.

"Sorry, I'm not getting into this," she nervously laughed, scurrying past him with Chang by her side.

Midway past Nagisa, Chang stopped in his tracks.

"Rin-rin said something about a room and she said something about being lucky. That's all I got," he chimed, continuing his journey with Kiwi.

Nagisa put a hand to his chin and began to ponder over the small information he was just given.

"A room….Lucky?...being _lucky. _WAIT."

"Oh don't you even," I warned was I entered Haru's kitchen to check on the cake.

_My gosh, Nagisa may look like the most innocent thing to walk on the face of the planet, but his mind sure isn't too pure._

On the counter, next to the sink, I found the cake. It was neatly decorated with puffs of white frosting, strawberries, and had two blue dolphins swimming across the top. And of course, it had "Happy Birthday Haru," written in dark blue.

"You did a nice job Rei. The dolphins look awesome!" I called back still eyeing the cake. "What flavor is it?"

"Thank you so much Catori-senpai! I made sure to look up dolphin references, so they would be to Haruka-senpai's liking," he chuckled crossing his arms in pride. "As for the flavor, Makoto-senpai said that Haruka-senpai dosen't have a preference. To make sure that he wouldn't be disappointed I made the cake both strawberry shortcake and chocolate cream."

"Holy crap Rei. How did you find time to make all of this? I mean this cake is huge!"

"I am very good at multitasking—"

"GUYS!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"What?"

"Mako-chan just text me and they're just outside!"

My eyes when wide in horror as I ran into the living room area and shut off the lights.

"What do you mean they're right outside? We have around an hour before they're supposed to show up!" I gravely whispered.

"I don't know!" Nagisa squeaked in dismay.

I heard the click of the door and muffled voices from the main hall. Quickly tugging on Nagisa's arm we crouched by the kotatsu. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rei scurry in the kitchen to grab the cake and Gou crawl over to the light switch, prepared to flick it on.

"I can't believe you wanted to leave the aquarium that early Haru," Makoto nervously chuckled.

"I'd rather swim," Haru simply replied.

As Rei came back with the cake, their footsteps seemed to be getting louder. I could see the silhouettes of their bodies on the drape we hung up.

"Why is this in the doorway?" Haru stated pushing it aside.

Gou flicked the switch and light illuminated the room.

"SURPRISE!"

Haru's eyes were so wide I was surprised they didn't pop out of his head.

_I hope we didn't give him a heart attack._

"Happy Birthday, Haru-chan!" Nagisa cheered chucking confetti in the air.

Haru gave no response and just looked around at all of us in astonishment.

"You did all this…for me?"

"Uhhh yeah, why do you think we're here birthday boy?" I said walking over swinging a hand over his waist. "Now what will be first for you, presents or cake?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders at my comment.

"OH! OH! Can we start with presents Haru-chan? I really want to show you what I got!" Nagisa giggled, holding up a blue wrapped gift.

Haru nodded with a gentle smile across his face. I couldn't help but smile myself in seeing how happy he is. Haru's rare smiles were contagious.

We all sat in a big circle as Nagisa handed Haru his present.

"I hope you like it Haru-chan! I was going to box some maceral, but I figured something new might be more special."

As Haru slowly opened the wrapped box, I knew exactly what it was. One day when all the boys were swimming at practice, and Makoto and I were talking, Nagisa not so discreetly asked Makoto what to get him. Of course Haru didn't notice a thing. Although, Makoto himself said that Haru wasn't a picky person when it came to gifts and just purely liked swimming and or water, sooo getting an actual gift for him could be quite the task. But Makoto did recommend getting him something involving dolphins, since Nagisa looked quite devastated at the news….and who did Nagisa take shopping for the gift?...Rei and I of course.

"Oh, thank you Nagisa," Haru said holding up a Dolphin plushie wrapped in a dolphin swim towel.

"I also got you a blow up dolphin for the pool! You got one for home and the water," Nagisa chimed, pleased with Haru's reaction.

Haru nodded his head with a smile and carefully placed the items back into the box.

"Thank you," he said once again.

"No problem Haru-chan!"

Reaching for the next gift, he ended up grabbing Rin's. He pulled the tissue paper from the gift back and peered inside. He raised an eyebrow and placed his hand in to grab the object. Pulling it out of the bag it was quite large.

"A big picture frame?…"

"Well unwrap it," Rin said motioning his hand toward the frame.

It was oddly (and quite poorly might I add) wrapped, hence it was just the front that was covered. Evidently he wanted to create more suspense as to what photo it held. Haru even seemed perplexed as to how it was wrapped, but nonetheless teared the paper off. As he looked down at the now exposed photo, his eyes widened.

"Now…I don't want to get all sentimental, but….I just thought it would be something nice to have. Ya know something with all of us," Rin said looking to the side.

_Alright Shark week's embarrassed—NOW I GOTTA KNOW._

Crawling over towards Haru, followed by Nagisa and Rei, I looked over his shoulder.

"Hey….that's me as a kid….but…it's you guys too…How—" I said looking over to Rin, "How did you get this?"

"Well since I'm not good with photoshopping like _you_, I had to look through a thousand pictures to get us all in it."

"Even me?" Rei said adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah you too. We're all friends now, aren't we?"

"But you were only at our school for a short time, and out of you boys I was only friends with you. How could you possibly—"

"Again, thousands of pictures…and…I may have went into the school records."

"You did what?"

_But how did he? He would have to get into the Iwatobi Middle School's…..Kiwi._

Looking over to Kiwi, I gave her a smirk.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you~?"

"What? Me? NOooooo~," she waved me off. "Buuuut let's just say me and Rin are going to the ice cream shop this weekend…and the next 3 after that."

"Seriously, he bought you out with ice cream?"

"Yes. Ice cream dates."

"Dates?"

"Yes, like a real date."

"No you are not!"

"Those were the terms."

Whipping my head in Rin's direction I narrowed my eyes, "No you are not."

"It was my deal, I can do whatever I want to him," Kiwi exclaimed, raising a pointed finger.

"You are NOT going on a date with a boy who is like 4 years older than you and has pointy teeth," I said raising my hands. "Oh and no offence Rin," I added in.

"Still offensive. What's wrong with my teeth?" he said crossing his arms.

"Well…it's a bit unnatural…"

Makoto slid in between us and gave a bright smile, "Oookkkkk, how about we go on to the next gift?"

"Sounds like a good idea Makoto-senpai," Rei agreed, nervously eyeing Rin and I.

Looking back over to Haru, I saw he was still smiling. He probably found this whole conversation rather amusing. I let out a sigh and scratched my head.

"Listen Rin, despite going a date with my _13_ year old sister, what you did was really sweet."

Giving me a toothy smile, he nodded his head, "Thanks. And don't worry, your sister is in good hands."

"Oh no, I'm more worried about you baby-child. My sister's a little ninja demon of death in disguise. You better watch yourself. She's a sucker for pretty boy red heads. Hence her Gaara shrine. Sooo in general, watch your booty."

"What? A Demon? A what-shrine?"

Shaking my head, I brought my attention back to Haru, who was opening Rei's gift. I didn't want to be rude, while he was opening his gifts, and besides, it was cute seeing the genuine smile on his face.

Haru slowly tore away the perfectly wrapped paper, as Rei waited in suspense. I knew for a fact he was worried if the gift he got was perfect, but we all knew Haru was would be happy with anything. Opening the box, Haru pulled out a of a gift card, and another gift card….and another gift card…

_Holy crap Rei?! How many gifts cards did you get when you wandered away from me and Nagisa!?_

"Oh, thank you Rei. You didn't have to get me all this," Haru said, looking over at Rei.

"But of course I did Haruka-senpai! I didn't know what would be perfect—an aquarium pass, a pool pass, or a gift card to the swim shop located at the mall, so I got them all," he stated with pride.

"Under much deliberation, I figured that anything I got you from the swim shop would not be sufficient as you need to try things on. Second, in the winter you would be pool deprived and have to resort to soaking in your tub, hence the indoor pool pass. And finally…well….to be honest I had a left over aquarium pass that I never used and I knew you'd enjoy it more than I," Rei chimed, holding his glasses up to his face.

Haru slightly nodded his head, "Thank you for all the thought you put in Rei."

"I wouldn't do anything less."

As Makoto handed Haru the next gift, Naigsa was whispering over to Rei.

"Trying to upstage us all, huh Rei-chan?" he pouted, puffing out his cheeks.

"No. I just merely calculated what would be more successful," he sassily replied.

_Oh gosh_. _These two really are two peas in a pod._

"Here, it's a gift from Gou," Makoto said handing Haru a gift bag.

Eyeing the gift, Haru glanced over at Gou before diving in. The tissue paper was placed at his side and his hand rummaged through the small bag. When his eyes met the gift, he raised an eyebrow in uncertainty…or more like shock.

_Well that's a new emotion._

He gently raised his hand out of the bag to reveal a speedo.

"You got him a speedo?" Makoto sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Well of course! It's the best bathing suit to show off muscles," she simply replied crossing her arms. "Do you like it Haru?"

Haru didn't seem to not like the gift, but wasn't overly elated, but then again what does that emotion look like on him anyway. Even so, a smile was brought back to his face and he nodded his head.

"Thank you Gou."

"You're welcome~."

Despite whether or not the speedo will be used, which knowing Haru it will since wasting a bathing suit is a crime, it would be a memory that would humor us for years to come….although Rin didn't seem too happy that his little sister was buying speedos for boys, let alone his best friend.

"Where did you buy that anyways?" Rin inquired to Gou.

"You don't need to know," she replied.

Narrowing his eyes, Rin scoffed incoherent words under his breath. We all just laughed at his internal frustration.

"OH OH! Me next!" Kiwi squealed, pushing a bag towards Haru.

Taking the back from Kiwi's hands, he gave her a smile.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I did! What kind of friend would I be?! And besides, I couldn't NOT get you this! It suits you so well!"

He nodded his head, before rummaging through the bag. As he pushed the tissue paper out of the way, he pulled out a dolphin onesie.

"Awww that's so cute Haru-chan!" Nagisa cooed, scooting over to see the onesie more up close. "Now I have to get a penguin one! We should have a onesie sleep over!"

While Nagisa continued his rant on how we all needed to purchase onesies, Haru turned to Kiwi.

"Thanks. I really like it."

"You're so welcome," Kiwi smiled, rocking back and forth. "Can I have a hug?~"

Haru shrugged his shoulders at the comment indicating he wouldn't mind.

"Yay!" Kiwi exclaimed crawling over and latching onto Haru like a monkey. "Heh, you smell like the pool."

"He always smells like the pool," Makoto laughed, handing Haru another gift.

"This one is from me, Haru."

It was a small blue present, with a navy blue bow. The present was rather simplistic, but I'm sure Makoto had something up his sleeve.

"I know you specifically told me not to get you anything, but I think you'll enjoy this."

Haru curiously eyed the present as he stripped it from its blue paper. Upon opening the box, he still seemed pretty clueless as to what Makoto would have gotten him. He pulled out a red and gold shiny card. I had no idea what it was, but Haru seemed to know exactly what the card's value was.

"What is it Haru?" I spoke up, dying to know why the card brought him so much joy.

_His eyes looked like they're gunna shoot out of his head for the love of gosh._

"It a gift card…."

"Tooo?"

"The supermarket."

"Ummm….ok…."

"Mackerel."

"What?"

"It a special pass for the limited edition Mackerel that is coming to the market next week. They were sold out."

Turning to Makoto, I raised an eyebrow, "Is he serious?"

"Yup."

"There's really a limited edition Mackerel?" I deadpanned.

Makoto lightly laughed at my comment and nodded his head.

"I was surprised as you are, but it's true."

Lolling my head to the side, I shook my head.

_There's gift cards for everything now isn't there?_

As Haru continued to gaze in awe at the small card, I realized I was the last one that needed to give him my gift.

"Oh Makoto, grab mine," I piped, raising my hand. "I kept the best for last."

"Awwww, first Rei-chan shows off, then Makoto actually gets Haru to express an emotion we only see every blue moon, and now YOU Cati-chan…many everyone is upstaging me today," Nagisa pouted.

"I know that feel bruh," Kiwi said, still attached to Haru.

"Wha—Kiwi let go of him," I demanded, just realizing she was still secured to Haru's hip.

"No," she simply stated, planting her head into Haru's arm.

"Kiwi."

"I can't hear you, I'm too busy smelling chlorine," her muffled voice replied.

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms.

"It's alright," Haru replied taking the rather large bag Makoto handed to him. "It doesn't bother me."

"Alright, if you say so."

It was a rather large bag and probably the heaviest present he had received today. I was shaking with excitement as he placed it down in front of his lap.

"I mainly made it, buuuut consider it from me and Miko since he helped me out a lot," I chimed patting Miko's shoulder. "I REALLY hope you like it. I've been working on it for a while now."

Haru's eyes went extremely wide as he pulled the tissue paper from the bag. An almost silent gasp ran past his lips. He just sat there in awe and slowly lowered his hands back into the bag.

"What is it Haru?" Makoto questioned giving him confused look.

"How….how did you do this?"

"Weeeellllll I remembered how mesmerized you were when I showed you my CMV of the drama club and I all being merfolk, when you guys were training on those islands. Soooo I thought I'd give you as you put "the secret to eternal happiness." It won't turn you into a mermaid as I have previously told you millions and millions…of times buuut I'm sure it will suffice."

"Can someone clue me in here as to what is going on?" Rin said resting a hand on his chin, clearly not in the loop.

Pulling his hands out from the bag, Haru held a latex mermaid tail. It was aquamarine, with hues of blue and dark teal. It also had a delicate dorsal fin running down the back as well as small pectoral fins at the sides. Finally the fluke at the bottom was what I put most of my time into. Along with aquamarine, blues, and teals, it had small details done in white and black to make it pop….this truly was a work that showed I really haven't slept for two weeks or so.

"WHOA….That's so cool Haru-chan! You're so lucky! Oh my gosh Cati-chan how did you do this?"

"Well I've made them before, but not in this short of time frame. Thankfully school has been out and Miko has been a great help," I beamed, patting Miko on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful~," Rei stated leaning in closer to examine the individual scales.

"Soooo do you like it Haaarru—"

I was cut short as a force was pushed against my body. Haru was actually hugging me…voluntarily….

_IS….IS THIS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?_

His embrace wasn't a death grip and wasn't some half hug either. It was…pleasant.

Snapping out of my daze, I hugged him back, "Heh, you're welcome Haru. I'm happy you like it."

After a few seconds of him not letting me go, it started to get a wee bit awkward.

"Ummm Haru?...Haru?" I said looking around at everyone else for help.

Rin tilted his body to the side to get a view of Haru's face since it was resting in the crook of my neck.

"Haru what's—" Rin said to only be interrupted.

"Thank you…"

"Huh?" I hummed.

"Thank you….no one has ever done something like this for me," Haru mumbled out.

"Oh um…you're welcome Haru. And it's no biggie."

"WAIT is that why you randomly measured Haruka-senapi that one day when we were all over?" Rei said eyes wide in realization.

"Yup!" I piped with a wink.

"Oh my gosh it makes so much sense now! That's secret agent Cati-chan for ya!" Nagisa smiled with a thumbs up.

"Say what now?"

"Well remember that one time we were all playing spy waaaaay back when we were spying on Rin-chan?"

"Oooooh yyeaaaaah."

"You guys spied on me?" Rin interjected.

"No…"

As I stifled a giggle, Haru finaly pulled away with the cutest smile on his face.

"So do you wanna take the tail for a spin?" I asked with a smirk.

He gave a little nod.

"Well guys looks like we're going back to my house. Hey Chang?"

"Yes Miss Cati-cait?!"

"Grap Rei's majestic cake, we got a dream to make happen!"

"Yes Miss CATI!"

Looking back over to Haru who was finally making his way back to the present I couldn't help but smile.

_I knew he would be totally surprised, but I didn't think he'd be this happy. I can't wait to see him swim in it—BUT WAIT. OH GOSH WHAT IF IT DOESN'T FIT. ALL THAT WORK. HIS DREAMS. THEY'LL BE CRUSHED. OH DEAR GOSH—_

"My turn!" Nagisa shouted, latching onto me like some koala.

"Whoa—Nagisa!" I gasped as we fell to the side.

Thankfully we were sitting so the fall wasn't a long distance.

"Haru-chan got to give you a long hug, now it's my turn!" he said rubbing his face against mine.

"Oh gosh," I sighed, with a small smile.

"Again get a room!"

"WHAT—RIN! NO DON'T YOU GO WALKING AWAY—SAY THAT TO MUH FACE!"

* * *

**Soooo what did ya think? Not sure if I'm going to go right to season to or do another little fluffy chapter with Haru and his mermaid tail, ooooor some other adventure they find themselves in XD. But yeah sorry again for taking so long for not updating! Hopefully it wont take so long next time (yeah I say that a lot XD). And as usual any suggestions and comments are always welcome! I love hearing what you guys think! (plus reviews motiveate me~) C U in the next update!**

**Cly******

**********shoutouts (man I have missed this XD)**********

**Forgetful Insanity: Haha I'm happy you like him! He is so precious isn't he XD. Thanks for reviewing! ^-^**

**Keep Calm and Be Ninja: Aww thanks so much! Hahaha yeah poor Haru and yeah Catori can be rather dramatic XD. Yeah they would be cute together (but as usual, I'm still clueless as to who to pair with her XD). Anywho, thanks again, and hope you liked the chapter! ^-^**

**XxSaphirezxX: Hey again! Wow...it's been a long time huh O-O. Like 3 months...sorry about that *sweat drop XD*. Anywho~ Thanks for liking my chapter! Haaha, yeah poor Haru (and it sure was a dilemma XD). Hope you liked this chapter though! Thanks for reviewing! ^-^**


End file.
